Struggle to be mangaka
by nops
Summary: Sakura, poor struggling to become a manga artist, along the way she meets the man of her dreams. Her idol, the young famous artist? or her rude mean but hot editor?
1. life sucks

Chapter 1

The first thing Sakura said when she woke up was, " Life sucks."

Indeed, at the moment, life does suck for Sakura Kinomoto.

She is poor, living on the floor, on top of the almost non-existent bathhouse, that is located in the outskirts of Tomoeda, the poor part that is.

This little community is much worse than the poor part of Tomoeda.

Only nineteen years old, she has nobody, both her parents died. Her brother, left to another city to find a better job, to get a higher income, to feed his wife and son.

Sakura, desperate to live, worked various jobs. Right now, she worked part time cooking in a Chinese restaurant, cleaning the toilets at this pub every night, and also worked at the bathhouse, which would soon be closing, she predicted, as nobody really goes there.

She had so little, wore worn out clothes, had only five plates and three mugs. Her daily meal a day was only a bowl of rice and water every single day, for breakfast and lunch. She skipped dinner, only living on water.

Sakura rubbed her tired eyes. She was so tired from last night, from cleaning toilets at the pub. Every five minutes, she cleans the toilet, some drunk pukes everywhere, and she had to clean it again. It's worse in the men, yes, she had to the both toilets. Piss, shit and vomit everywhere, she had always vomited the first time she worked, but now she was completely immune of all these wastes surrounding her.

Last night, however, the first thing happened to Sakura, and she was lucky to escape. It was quite late, around midnight, by this time only men would come to the pub with hookers. One guy had just gone in the porcelain bowl, when he left, it was a mess on the floor.

_Can't these fucking drunks aim right_? She fumed.

She took her only company with her, the mop, and started cleaning the mess.

The door to the toilet swung open, and Sakura jumped, she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be hiding in the cupboard, and only clean when nobody was there.

In came a large man, who was obviously drunk, limping from right to left. Sakura just froze. He didn't see her at first, then went to the porcelain bowl, and did his thing, fortunately there was no mess Sakura had to clean up after, at least for that time. Then he saw her. Sakura began to feel afraid, she could see his eyes darting to the parts only women have.

Then he went at her.

Sakura was pushed to the wall, her mouth covered by his large bulgy hairy hand. The other hand, wasting no time, was touching parts that were not in the least bit comfortable. She tried to scream. His breath was on her chest, even from there, she could smell the heavy liquor this man consumed earlier.

" Let go off me." She screeched. Struggling to get out of his reach, which was really difficult.

The man, spoke something not understandable, and groaned and kept at her.

" Get your filthy hands off me!" She yelled louder, this time she returned her words with her knees in his crotch.

The man gaped and tried to find support on another wall.

" Asshole." She said, disgustedly, grabbed her mop and left the pub without anybody knowing.

She'll be in for it tomorrow, when the manager finds out she left.

Sakura held her hand to her head, remembering last night. Fucking assholes, always thinking of sex, with or without being drunk.

" Life sucks." She yelled to no one in particular.

Of course, nobody was there to hear, she was alone.

She looked at her many times repaired alarm clock, it was 5:00 am.

She had to get started.

Sakura Kinomoto discovered that she was actually really good at drawing animes since she was eight. She was still in school then, and only drawed when she was bored. When her parents died, she thought life was bad, but now, years later, life got from bad to worse.

And she thought the only thing that could save her from all this.

To become a successful artist. And draw and publish those drawings into comics.

Sakura smiled at the worn out poster she found in the garbage of _Chronicles of Wings_. Chronicles of Wings is a wonderful story, the drawings were absolutely beautiful, drawn with obvious care, and the plot was so heart stopping. She loved the story so much.

She was lucky when she arrived looking for the cheapest apartment here, two years ago. The bathhouse owners were really nice and had a child of their own, twelve-year-old Maiko. Maiko was twelve then and Sakura was seventeen. At that time Chronicles of Wings just came out and were really hot, everybody wanted to buy them. How Sakura would stare enviously at kids buying them at the stores. And when she moved to the floor above the bathhouse, Maiko was always reading them. She must have noticed Sakura staring with jealousy as Maiko reads it, because she lets Sakura borrow it.

Two long years had passed, and Chronicles of Wings were the only place Sakura could find sanctuary and leading a better life, in having hopes and dreams of love, family, and happiness. Whenever she would break down, she remembered the story and it made her optimistic, smile no matter what, and have high hopes and believe it would get better. Because she didn't do anything wrong. Unfortunately, the series had been completed, but there were rumours of a sequel to the story coming out soon.

But she truly admired the creator of Chronicles of Wings, how she gushed over his creative illustrations, and even his language was good, the plot was exciting. And she wants to become just like him.

" All right, up you get Sakura, don't give up, keep drawing, who cares if the editor turns them down, maybe one day one of them will accept you." She said.

She looked at the time, 5:15 am.

Oh no, she has only two hours to create drawings, and perfect them, and edit them. She also had to reread her story, to make sure everything is okay.

She smiled at her parents photograph, her only belonging of her parents.

" Don't worry Mum, Dad, someday all my work will be paid off." Sakura said.

It was only 5:30 am, the whole town is sleeping, except for one person scratching and drawing away with her pencil…

A:N: REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. a decent job at last?

Hey. Well thank you for your reviews. How are your guys' summer by the way? I hope they are great and better than me lol..anyway yeah…Well really? Is that what tsubasa means? Wow. Well I don't know, but I think I'll just trademark chronicles of wings for it to be easier. This chapter is so long for me to write it hohohohohoho

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Klamp does. Get my drift?

Chapter 2 

When Sakura arrived at the pub at 7 in the night, she knew she would get in some kind of trouble for leaving without anybody knowing.

And hell she was right.

" Where the hell were you? Kinomoto" Gen shouted.

Gen is an asshole. His full name is Gensai Hanmichi. He is a really cruel boss. Not somebody to be messing with.

He was sitting in one of the bar seats, counting up money while smoking.

" Sorry, something happened and I-" Sakura tried to explain.

" Cut the crap. I knew you were skipping out. Lazy bitch. You know? Because you left the whole toilet is full of crap." He said sharply.

" And, nobody volunteered to clean it. So I simply left it, for you to clean it, as a punishment. Also, Tetsuya is taking a break tonight, so you will have to clean the toilets, and the whole pub." Gen said, puffs of smoke coming out from his mouth.

Sakura had no other options. But she was really pissed. He treated her like garbage, and said she was lazy. He's such a dicklicker ( A/N: thank you- you know who). LAZY? She was always the one to stay late, and when everybody is fooling around on the job, he doesn't notice, heck that Tetsuya skipped 4 times and Gen didn't even notice.

" Better not do this again. Kinomoto. Toilet needs you, that's all you're useful for anyway. Cleaning toilets." He said.

And blew the smoke on Sakura's face.

Sakura looked pale, but inside she was on fire.

What a dick! Why that worthless piece of shit!

" Yes." She whispered.

"And don't take it too personally. Yesterday Joe wanted to have fun that's all. And you're pathetic, you could have earn some extra cash if you wouldn't kick his dick and suck it instead. I feel sorry for you. Here " He slided the money, it's not even 10 cents, toward Sakura.

Sakura didn't say anything.

She took the money.

And threw it at Gen.

" I don't want it." She said, darkly.

" How dare you? BITCH. I'm giving you charity. But you think you're so tough and brave, living a poor life. But whatever, you work for me remember that." Gen said.

_Charity? Kiss my ass, dick head!_, Sakura screamed at him in her head.

" If you dare do anything like that again, you will get fired." Gen continued.

" And you wouldn't want that would you?" He said, mocking a sympathetic voice.

Sakura didn't reply.

Instead she took her mop, and left him there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I want to wring his neck." She cursed, mopping the floor, of just cleaned male bathroom, which will be all shitty again

Her anger was so angry, that she broke the mop in half while cleaning the floor with it.

" SHIT."

" Oops, that's gonna come out of your pay." An all too familiar voice sneered behind her.

She heard the door to the bathroom door swing close.

She was left standing in the middle of a dark empty bathroom.

" Damn you Gen." She said angrily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

'Mmm." Sakura mumbled.

She was on an LRT, which is a very fast train.

She realized she dozed off for only 5 minutes, she was glad though. The trip on the train was only 20 minutes from her part of the town to the center of Tomoeda. She didn't want to oversleep.

" I guess no dinner tonight," she used up her money for this train ride.

The clock read 2:50 pm.

Only 10 more minutes till they arrive at the city.

Sakura fingered her folder, she had borrowed it from Maiko because she didn't use it anymore. And the papers as well from Maiko's stationary collection, it's very expensive to get even those A4 ones. Inside this folder, were her drawings, she was proud of them.

A week ago, since that fucking asshole who doesn't even deserve to have a name pissed and insulted her, that only made her more determined and ever to get out of this shitty life.

She was really about to cry. This will be the fifth editor that she will go to present her drawings. She had been dreading this one the most, because this is the richest and most famous company in Japan, and you can't be good to be a part of it. You have to be great.

The other four rejected her drawings. They were too nice to point it out straightforwardly. But Sakura got the hint, at the end of every interview there would always be a " don't call us, we'll call you."

There were no calls. Sakura has no phone, but she gave them the Maiko's house phone number and informed Maiko about the whole situation. Maiko said there were no calls for her.

" Attention, we have arrived at central Tomoeda LRT station. Please make sure you do not leave any belongings, do not lean on the door as it will open automatically-" The woman's voice spoke over the speaker on the LRT.

Sakura took a deep breath. She was getting anxious. She lined up with the rest of the people for the LRT door to open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Kagiyama would like to see you now." The woman at the reception desk announced.

Sakura got up, and said thank you to the reception woman and went inside the door of doom.

" Good afternoon, have a seat." The man said.

Sakura studied his face, he looked really tough and strict. The glasses only made him scarier.

" Y-yes, th-thank you sir." Sakura mumbled.

She quietly sat in one of the two seats that were in front of Mr. Kagiyama's desk.

" So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

" Um..yeah..so I want to..I want to become..a..a..manga-ka. Basically I want a job, I think it would be too ambitious to become a manga-ka now. Maybe if you could give me a job as an assistant." She croaked.

" I see. And what might you have to show me that you have got the skills to become a part of Moshi( made up name) company?" He asked, his voice getting more business-like now.

" I..I have some drawings, and I also put an idea of my story." Sakura replied.

She handed him the file that contained the drawings.

She waited anxiously as he examined and studied all the work she has done.

_I'm gonna die. _Sakura thought, feeling herself literally sinking down to the floor.

" Uhm..well…" Mr. Kagiyama started.

Sakura quickly sat up.

" I can't say it is excellent at this rate. But it is very passable for an amateur drawing. I also read your plots for the story. Interesting. Here's the thing, I show this to the rest of my board members, if they like the idea, you're on your way to publish a manga. If they don't, you will still work here and join the assistants in helping others to produce their own." He said.

Sakura said nothing, slowly registering what he had said just now.

" So? I've got a job?" Sakura asked.

" Yes, you do. But not for the moment, it will take at least three days of organization and planning and convincing of the board. But as I have said, even if it does not work out, you will get a job here. I will call you within three days time, I assure you that." Mr. Kagiyama said.

" Yes…" Sakura said.

Both stood up and shook hands.

" Thank you very much sir." Sakura gushed.

" Yes, I hope we do get to meet more artists like you." He replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- ---

Sakura waited in front of the high school.

The bell rang and out came students, their day just finished and they are looking relieved.

Sakura spotted Maiko.

She waved at her.

" Maiko!" Sakura called out. Maiko spotted Sakura, turned around to say goodbye to her friends and walked to Sakura.

When she was approaching Sakura she asked, " What are you doing here?"

" Hehe, I came back from town, and well, it is my time to work at the bathhouse, and school finishes, and I was passing this way. I thought we could go home together." Sakura said brightly.

" Hehe, you're a lucky girl. Guess what? You're not skipping dinner tonight! I got my allowance, what say I treat you for Mcdonalds?" Maiko asked.

" I work in the pub… besides you've treated me enough, I owe you like 6 american dollars" Sakura interrupted.

" I mean now. And we don't have to go to the Central of Tomoeda, there's another Mcdonalds just on the outskirt. Which is five minutes if we run.! So lets go. I'll race ya!" Maiko cheered.

" Wait..I'll get you!" Sakura shouted. She ran to catch up with Maiko.

Sakura enjoyed the cool breeze gently blowing on her face, Sakura loved being childish. It made her forget the life she is going through, and how she is alone. And she loved Maiko like a little sister. Even though Maiko is fourteen, she is quite pretty with dimples and bright eyes. Although a little short, that didn't stop her from trying to be more mature than Sakura.

She feels when she runs, she is running from the poverty and loneliness and insecurity. But Sakura is Sakura, she wants to be nice to everybody, no matter how mean they are to her, she is optimistic, and always happy. When things get out of hand, like everyday, of course she snaps. But generally she is a happy person.

She realized she already passed Mcdonalds.

" HAHA SAKURA, loser!" Maiko shouted.

" Oh yeah! I'm gonna tell Satsuke you like him!" Sakura teased.

" Shut up! I have the pretty money." She declared.

" Okay you win." Sakura gave up.

They entered and bought the food. Sakura's flat stomach rumbled of hunger, she skipped lunch and breakfast in order to work and got to the interview today. She ravenously ate the burger and fries and slurped so quickly the coke Maiko bought.

" Now that you're full. Fill me the details today." Maiko said,

" I'm getting a job!" Sakura squeaked.

" Yay, thank god, that means you can ditch that Gen, everybody in my school knows he's a shithead. And stop cooking at the restaurant, stingy woman who gives you so little money, and last but not least my parent's bathhouse. Are they bad Sakura?" Maiko burbled.

" Um…well they're decent. They know how to treat employees. And nice. So they are the rare kinds you could find of bosses these days." Sakura said truthfully.

" Haha. You know we should go, you still have a job of cleaning and helping prepare a bathhouse I am afraid." Maiko said.

" yeah…" Sakura agreed. And they left.

Sakura had never felt so good. But she is trying to be in control, she isn't officially in the company yet, so don't go telling the world. It could not happen. And she's worried about that. But right now, with a full stomach, Sakura actually looked forward to work her shift at the bathhouse for the evening, at least there are no evil bosses, the evil one, is waiting for her tonight at the Pub. Taking every moment to dock out her salaries.

A:N: REVIEW MY GOOD PEOPLE!


	3. the boss

Hey. My new chapter. Yeah I'm sorry it was late. I got this laziness bug I get every summer. Haha.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was so nervous, today was her official day of work. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. She made sure she brought all her files and important things. Last night's memory still remained crystal clear in her mind. I mean, this could be the way out to live an easier memorable life.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK_

" _Sakura, Sakura!" A voice called._

" _Huh?" Sakura thought. She looked calm, sitting on her balcony, watching the moon, feeding her cat Kero._

_She went to her balcony and looked down. It was Maiko's head that was sticking out the balcony downstairs._

" _Phone call for you!" Maiko said excitedly._

" _OH!" Sakura shrieked. Quickly she ran down the stairs to Maiko's apartment, that was above hers._

" _Good evening Mr. Taishun." She greeted the man watching TV in the living room. _

" _Why hello Sakura." He greeted politely, and went back to watching television._

" _Good evening Mrs. Taishun!" Sakura went to the kitchen, Mrs. Taishuu was busy pouring a drink for her husband and just greeted back._

" _Hurry, Sakura!" Maiko called out._

" _Thank you." Sakura said as Maiko handed the phone receiver to Sakura._

" _Um..hello.." Sakura said hesitantly._

" _Good evening, is this Ms. Kinomoto?" The voice replied._

" _Yes, this is her"_

" _You remember me, I am Kagiyama. We have met before to discuss your job."_

" _Oh yes, hello sir…"_

" _Yes, well, you remember I told you, that even though your idea won't be accepted, you will still have a job. "_

" _Yes…"_

" _Well, I have discussed with the board, and honestly even I recommended you myself. They turned it down, but don't hang up yet. I haven't finished it. You can't publish a whole manga on your own, obviously, you will need assistants, the problem is that there aren't enough, in fact there aren't any to help you. So here's the thing, you will start the job tomorrow as an assistant, helping others with their own mangas. Once a project is complete, they will make sure yours will be up next. So are you fine with this?"_

"_Umm." Sakura thought, slowly registering the information inside her head._

" _So, I start as an assistant?" She asked._

" _Yes.." _

" _So does my turn to publish one...will I get that chance?" She questioned._

" _Yes,I'mvery close tosure. As soon, as one project is complete, you will have your chance. So I'm sorry I have to go now. But you will come tomorrow?"_

" _Yes sir. Thank you."_

" _Delighted. Be early. 8:00 am. Good evening." He said and hung up._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm gonna die, even when I haven't even met the boss yet. _Sakura thought

She asked the reception and she told her to go up to the 10th floor.

So here she is, about to knock on Mr. Kagiyama's door.

" Let's not wait till Christmas shall we?" A voice came behind her.

She turned and quietly gasped in her heart!

This man is very very hot. Argh!

He went in front of her rudely and opened the door.

" There is a girl waiting anxiously outside." He said to Mr. Kagiyama.

Sakura heard it from the room.

He is so rude! He closed the door behind him after he left, not even letting her come in with him.

The doorknob was twisted open again and in out popped his face.

" You know you can come in?" He smirked.

" Um..thank you." Sakura forced to say the words, she had to make a good impression on her first day.

" Good morning, sir." Sakura decided to make the move first.

"Yes, good morning Ms. Kinomoto. I see you've already met your boss." Mr. Kagiyama greeted.

" and your future editor, if your manga publishing comes underway." He continued.

_This guy is gonna be my boss?_ Sakura thought._. Calm down, Sakura, don't make first impressions too quickly, maybe he's hard on the newcomers…._

" Good morning sir." Sakura greeted politely to the man.

The man merely nodded.

" Come to my office." He said coldly.

And left her there standing like an idiot.

" Aren't you going?" Mr. Kagiyama repeated.

Sakura mentally slapped herself on the forehead for looking like an idiot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Sakura ran towards the elevator, luckily she reached the door in time before it closes.

" For someone who runs very fast, your brain needs to catch up with your speed in running." He said, looking out the view of elevator that shows the busy city of Tomoeda.

Sakura blushed, he must have seen her running like a maniac towards the office earlier this morning.

Both of them made their way to his office.

When Sakura entered the room, she was not surprised that this man's office was as big as Mr. Kagiyama's. After all, he is the boss.

" Sit." He said instantly.

Sakura sat down.

----------------------( SYAORAN'S POV)-----------------------------------------------------------

We have a new girl today. Great, another burden on my oh so boring day.

When I saw her I was quite surprised. I mean yes I have to admit she is a beautiful woman. When Kagiyama told me I imagined her as some fashionable freak who will be girly.

But she is so plain?

She wore a yellow collared short sleeved blouse, which had obviously been white before. And dull grey pants that has been washed way too many times. I have never seen a girl this clean, without make-up I mean. Her short auburn hair has been unevenly cut so it looks like a zigzag hair. I think I sounded gay just describing her, but I was surprised because these days rarely do I see a girl like her? She is only nineteen, as I looked at her file.

" Um…." She started.

I looked at her, clearly giving her the signal that she can ask whatever it is.

" I don't know your name yet sir." She asked sheepishly.

" It's on a metal triangle thing that sits next to my computer." I replied lazily.

I saw her search for the name label and saw her mouth go in an 'O'.

" Right, you are an assistant. Obviously, so you will be helping to draw…yes Ms. Azusa Shin. You are to assist her in her drawings and basically listen to her instructions, while improving your skills as well. She's in room 107, go there and introduce yourself. I'm quite sure she has been informed of your arrival, and start." I said in a business-like tone.

I saw her nod and made her way to leave my room.

" Thank you sir." She said innocently.

As she opened the door, I said.

" Kinomoto?"

" Yes Mr. Li?" She turned around.

" You might want to find a better pants that will not show things that are not to be seen, particularly your purple bunny underwear." I said, trying not to laugh. After all I am known as the mean Li.

I saw her turn beet red and making some gasping sound women do when they are insulted. And closed the door myself. I smiled in amusement to myself. I have a feeling things will be a lot less boring with a new oddball in the office.

A/N: REVIEW! Please!


	4. stupidity, stupid girls,stupid me

Hey. Well I hope my last chapter wasn't too bad. Haha, the bunny underwear does not signify Sakura is a slut or anything like Playboy.Hope that clears it up. Imagine it like a girls underwear lol. That's why its embarrassing. She buys patterned underwear. Okay this is weird I'm talking about underwear. Hope you like this chapter! Although I know I'm really rusty now.

Also I started a new story called "bottled up". So check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Guess who does? KLAMP!

Chapter 4 

----------------------SAKURA'S POV----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I so did not expect to get so many glares, four pairs of eyed studied me. that's about how many people were there in that room I was sent to.

And no, I did not forget about what happened with the boss.

In fact, I am still embarrassed about it.

" Umm…" I started.

They were all women. So obviously they checked me out, girl style of course. Obviously they were rating me as some plain jane freak.

" I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I am new and supposed to join the assistants for Ms. Azusa Shin." I said, my voice getting higher because I was nervous.

I did not need to ask who she is. I already know that in that group sitting on the table in the room. Azusa is the one who is telling everybody what to do. She is quite young, probably around my age, she has dark brown hair, which has been highlighted with other red shades, and her brown eyes came out bright with her black mascara-ed lashes. She wore designer clothing, I can tell, as today she was wearing a mini skirt which probably cost my whole apartment, a skimpy pink top, and pink flip flops. Posh ones, did I mention?

" So _you_ are Kinomoto?" Azusa asked, one finely threaded eyebrow raised.

" Yes…" I replied politely. Be nice to everyone. I keep reminding myself.

" Uhm…" She turned to her assistants obviously laughing with her head turned away from me.

I stayed where I was.

" Okay, so why don't you come sit, and draw?" She asked, acting like I'm dumb.

" Okay." I replied.

" Here. These are my drawings. Fix them. Make the body into one line, and highlight the hairs, you know don't you…" She said, her sarcastic tone never escaped her voice.

I nodded.

I studied her drawing. It was really good. It was a woman holding a sword. A warrior story! I'm guessing. I'm getting excited already. The pencil strokes are quite messy but it was still fantastic.

" By the way, that drawing is for the cover, so don't mess up." She reminded me.

I took a deep breath and started.

When I was done, I was really glad to go have a lunch break and after that go see Mr. Li again.

I don't really like Azusa and the other assistants. I know today is the first day and it's too quick to judge people but she's a jerk. She keeps on pointing out mistakes, and purposely so I would mess up and she would snap at me. Like, when I was outlining the woman's bangs on her hair. She was like, " I don't like dark bangs" So I erased and did a lighter shade, and then she said. " I don't like bangs at all, erase and do another one." So, it was tough, I mean she was the one who drew the bangs!

While I was working, I knew they were whispering and giggling without me looking at them. Are all the people in the office like this?

So at the end of the session, lunch time, thank God. She was like,

" I am not happy with your contribution to assist me. Make sure you sharpen your pencil tomorrow or else…" She snapped at me.

She is so immature. She talks like some high school popular girl. I mean obviously she was one, but she forgot that this is no longer high school, this is work. You don't have clique issues in office do you? At least I don't think so…

Before I went out, she stopped me halfway.

" A reminder. Just because you're some little innocent girl does not mean you can move in to my territory. Syaoran Li is mine." She chirped.

I couldn't help but giggle. Haha, she thinks I'm gonna fall for that guy? But I realized that it was a mistake to giggle.

" I see. Getting a little flirtatious are we now? Stay away from him." She said, and pushed me out and shut the door.

Ugh, she is so…

" Just ignore her. And don't try to catfight. She's not even worth it." A voice said behind my back.

I turned around.

Okay, I totally fainted at the sight of this guy. I mean, light brown hair just like me, and he had really piercing grey eyes. And he was tall too.

" I'm guessing you're Sakura?" He held out his hand.

" Um…yeah." I took his hand and shook it.

" I'm Kenichi. Ken for short. Nice to meet you Sakura."

" So…what do you work here as?" I asked politely.

" Well, I'm a manga-ka actually. I don't know if you've heard of _Chronicles of Wings_….."

Oh My God. This guy is the author of _Chronicles of Wings_? Wow!

" Oh My…I'm totally a fan!" I gushed.

" Aren't you all? Anyway I have to get going so I'll see you around." He turned.

I blushed and stupidly wived my hand till his body disappeared in the long hallway.

------------------------------------( NORMAL POV)-------------------------------------------------

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Because he's the only guy that talked to her and guys haven't done that since she left high school. Actually even in high school, Sakura wasn't really popular, she had friends but when life turned on her she cut of all connections.

This was probably another crush. She had loads on guys during high school. But she never makes the move because the guy she likes always happen to be popular.

" Ahem.. Kinomoto? Aren't you going to lunch?" An all-too familiar voice came from behind her.

There was Li Syaoran, yes the boss, looking hotter than ever. His messy bangs ironically tidy making his amber eyes strike out more than ever. His handsome features would have made any woman be attracted to him, even Sakura, if they didn't know his personality. Sakura didn't know him of course, but he was mean and rude, what else is there to say?

" It's the next floor. If you can't figure it out." He smirked.

" No no… I mean I was going to.." Sakura tried to explain.

" It's okay, you don't have to cover up your stupidity." Syaoran sarcastically waved his hand in front of her face.

" I am not stupid!" Sakura pouted.

" That's what anyone dumb would say. They are too stupid to notice they are stupid. Hahaha" He giggled to himself.

" Argh!" Sakura growled. She pushed her hand on the swing door. And turned her head around, waiting for him to say some more insulting comments. But all he said was.

" Swing door." He said.

Sakura was confused, what did he mean? She did not have to wait long to find out. As soon as she turned around, she slammed her face in the swing door. The door hit her on the nose.

" Owww!" Sakura fell to the ground, blood sprouted from her nose.

She felt someone pick her up and brought her in some room. She doesn't like the sight of blood, so she kept her eyes closed.

She felt some tissue dabbed on her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

" I tried to warn you." Li said in a sing song voice.

Sakura said nothing, but squirmed in embarrassment. Once again, she had made a fool out of herself, tried to be smart, and ended up too stupid to think about what she was thinking. She didn't even remember the comeback she was supposed to make.

" Ugh…" Sakura groaned.

" I have no choice. But to do this." Li said. He took tissue sheets, rolled and wrinkle them so they would be small. And stuffed it up her nose!

" You're gonna have to be like that for the rest of the day. We don't have any first aid kit. Although now, with a clumsy person on board, I shall now should start thinking of getting one." Li said.

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She already felt stupid. She knew if she said something, she would make a bigger fool out of herself. Besides, he did help her. She had to thank him.

" Come. I'll bring you to the lunchroom." He laughed his head off.

My head is still dizzy from seeing all that blood. So I just let myself follow him, staggering from side to side. But he held my arms and led me to the elevator.

The lunchroom was quiet when the elevator door opened. _Welcome to hell_, Sakura rolled her eyes. The worse public humiliation she ever had to face. Sakura Kinomoto, a plain jane who has tissues stuffed up her bloody nose? Now who will sit next to her now? In fact, even she would be surprised if people moved away from where she will sit.

" You. Sit here." He dragged me into a table where there was one pale blue eyed girl, another pale dark haired guy with glasses and a few others. My stomach growled, I don't have any money. Li left to get his own lunch, wonder where he eats? I still have to thank him…

_Now I will never make any friends…._

A/N: I really am getting rusty. This sucks. Please do review.


	5. acquiantances and ice king

Hey people. SCHOOL SUCKS! ARGH. Its so gaaaaaaaaaaaay. I'm like dying because of homework, and like everything. And speaking of my story updatings, I think I'm having waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much dialogue. And that's not good, might as well write a script…

Oh yeah songs I listened to while updating:

Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by P!ATD

Strong and Strike- Toushiro (something)

I write sins not tragedies by P! ATD

And a whole lot more by P! ATD should I say the whole CD? LOL

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. **

**Chapter 4**

" How was today?" Maiko asked, dipping a french fry into the small bowl of tomato ketchup.

" Sucked shit." was Sakura's only bland reply.

" Hmm…I can tell." Maiko replied, staring at Sakura's red nose, which used to be stuffed with tissues, had now been replaced by cotton.

" Anyway, did you have some kind of experience" Maiko asked, trying to cheer her friend up.

" Yes…"

" So you're not upto talking…." Maiko mused loudly. She glanced at her clock. She quickly got up from small Japanese table they were eating snacks from and opened the door of her room.

" Sorry, Sakura, but its my bedtime, and I'm tired. And so are you. So good night."

Sakura stood up, and said. " Wrong exit. Remember? I climb back to my apartment through _your balcony._"

Sakura opened the sliding door that leads to Maiko's small balcony, she quickly waved goodnight and proceeded to climb back to her apartment. There were these things made of stone on the wall, which made it easy to climb.

Sakura climbed well, but unfortunately her landing still needed a lot of work.

" OWW.." Sakura rubbed her sore butt, from the not-so-graceful landing.

She shivered, the wind of the cold night continued to torture her, Sakura quickly opened the sliding door and entered, and closed it again.

" Hey Kero.." Sakura said gently to the cat that approached her.

Sakura stood up, and hurried to take a shower. She wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible.

When she was done, wearing the worn out oversized pyjamas she bought at a clearance sale years ago, she quickly put Kero on her mattress. She doesn't have a bed, so she uses the Japanese style bedding. She lay down next to him, softly caressing the fur that belonged to Kero.

She thought, _Okay, so the first day of work was hell_. Maybe it will get better for her. It better! The last two years of her life had been quite horrid. Since their parents died.

----------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura groaned in hunger. She was really really hungry. She was still shocked, and sad of course. It had been three days since the funeral of their parents deaths had been performed. And Touya, was in another city, working to feed his wife and their child. She couldn't help but felt angry towards Touya, why couldn't they be more careful, why did they have to start a family now?_

_And now, she is quite penniless. The lawyer who takes care of the Kinomoto's assets and fortunes, called the seventeen-year-old Sakura, to the bank, saying that they needed to talk urgently. And she went, to find, that her parent's fortune, had vanished, due to the hacking of bank accounts that occurred around the time of her parents death. It was a complete disaster, to find your parent's fortune to be a victim of hacking._

_" So, will I live on the streets now?" Sakura asked._

_" No, of course not, your father was a great and generous man, he contributed a lot to make our bank successful, we will of course give you some support in the beginning, but it is not enough to further your education, I'm sorry to tell you, my dear, that you will have to resort to making your own money, which is to get a job."_

_Sakura didn't say anything. What else was there for her to say?_

_" We shall find you a place to live, and we'll pay the first…" The man paused looking at the folder, searching for numbers._

_" we shall pay the fee of the apartment for up to six months. Will you guarantee you will have a job by then?"_

_" …Yes.." Sakura replied._

_" Here is your support money, use it on food and your living, it's not much. But it's better than nothing." The lawyer handed her a cheque._

_Sakura glanced at the cheque. There on the cheque, written on it was 300 dollars, which is…quite a small amount. When you're living all by yourself and no job._

_Still, it's better than nothing…_

_" Thank you sir, I really do appreciate your help, for trying to keep me alive." Sakura said. She knew it sounded stupid. But for the first time in her life, she was scared as hell. Sakura had nobody to lean on, her parents didn't have relatives either, where could she go to when she ran out of money?_

_They shook hands and Sakura walked out of the bank, her stomach still growling from hunger._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - _

That was then, Sakura got a job, make it three, and she's living like this. Nothing changed, the fact that she got a higher pay job, and pursue her dreams in becoming a manga-ka. But she still was scared, life is not easy…

Sakura wasn't sure what happened after she thought life is not easy, but that must have been because she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

TWO WEEKS LATER 

" Kinomoto!" Azusa snapped.

" Yes?" Sakura answered politely, gritting her teeth. How ironic!

" Go to the ninth floor, with all these illustrations, and ask for the background designer, and tell him I need ideas for my background and sketches. You have to work together with him, take notes. Ask him if I should go visit some monumental places to get the background right. Now move your ass, or do you want me to do it for you?" Azusa ordered.

Sakura quickly gathered the sketches and put them in a file, then she headed to the elevator and when down to the ninth floor. Two weeks, have passed, Azusa is being her snotty self more than ever, and yet Sakura finds herself being immune to it. But other times, like today, she wants to beat Azusa up.

Sakura finds herself face to face with a door, that said Background and Colour, department.

She quickly went in to find familiar faces. _Oh yeah, they're the ones that I sat on the table with during lunch on my first day. Ugh, I looked horrible._

"Umm..Azusa sent me to get help for background." I croaked.

The guy with the glasses looked away from his computer and said. " Yes, that's me." He motioned and pulled a chair for Sakura to sit next to him.

_He looks like he's going to treat me normally, at least. _Sakura thought.

" Hey," He said suddenly. " you're the girl who got nosebleed!"

" Umm…yeah I was hoping you'd notice I was new..but um..I guess my nosebleed…is umm..more visible." Sakura burbled.

" Haha." The guy said and slapped her on the back.

" Call me Eriol, you?"

" Kinomoto, Sakura. Sakura."

" HO! Anyway you're under…Shin?" Eriol raised his eyebrows looking at the documents.

" Have you been through hell and made it back? That woman is the worst nagger and so controlling."

" Umm..I survived." Sakura said sheepishly.

" Heh. Good job. She's a bitch. She used to be Syaoran's fiancée, then well I don't know what happened, I'm guessing she did something really bad, and yeah well Syaoran found out and broke it off. Ever since, she's been trying to get him back. Has she given you the old warning '_Syaoran is MY man'_? Eriol mimicked her voice.

Sakura couldn't help but giggled, but then she raised her eyebrows as the information sank slowly to her thoughts.

" Oh. I see…" Sakura thought.

" Is that why he turned…weird?" She asked.

Eriol fixed his glasses. And opened his mouth to reply.

" Define weird."

" Well, he's very sarcastic, mean and rude. And laughs at me all the time."

" Wait? You're saying he LAUGHED? Like smile and make comments?" Eriol said in amazement.

" What?" Sakura was confused now.

" Ever since, he broke up with her, he's never smiled. He's always been so cold. Hell I've been trying to get his mouth to smile for like months now." Eriol explained.

" Oh…"

" You must be really special then? If you made him laugh on the first day... that's impressive….And since then he's still making fun of you…" Eriol said, his fingers clicking the mouse that was moving across the screen, editing Azusa's illustrations.

" Guys? Believe it. Our new girl here made Syaoran laughs his ass off." Eriol announced.

" Really?"

Everybody turned, they decided to introduce themselves to me.

One girl, with bluish dark hair, with violet eyes, smiled at me. She was pale, and a bit shorter than Sakura. She wore something similar to the clothes Azusa wears, but they weren't really skimpy or anything of the sort. But they were fashionable, as of today, she was wearing a white singlet, and rhinestone necklace, matched with jeans and dark brown ballerina flats. Her wavy long hair was tied only half way, letting the low part of her hair fall down behind her back.

" Hey, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Call me Tomoyo."

Another girl too, introduced herself as Chiharu. She has brown hair, which was let loose, and she was wearing a blue jacket with white sweatpants. Then, another girl with darker brown curly hair was wearing a flower fluffy skirt with a brown jacket over her pink top. " I'm Rika." She said.

" Oh My God! You made him laugh? That is so…so..weird!" Another girl with glasses said, her name was Naoko, while her fingers roamed around the keyboard on her computer.

" Heh? Looks like we got some fire melting the Ice King." Eriol smirked.

" The Ice King?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

" He's ice cold." Tomoyo said.

The office phone rang and the answering machine intercepted the call and played it out loud for them. A shrilly voice deafened the whole room.

" HELLO? Where the hell is Sakura? Is she there? All right you people, make sure you hurry up with my illustrations…and send her up as soon as possible. Any slower? Ugh…hurry your asses NOW"

Sakura grimaced while her ears bled through Azusa's voice.

" Eriol, you'd better hurry up. We don't want our poor Sakura to get her ass whipped by bigshot missy do we?" Tomoyo warned.

" Yeah yeah…" Eriol turned on his chair and started working on his computer while I waited there, next to him, watching him edit Azusa's illustrations and adding background to it.

In five minutes, Eriol was done, he quickly transferred the scanned illustrations into a USB and handed it to Sakura.

" Here, it's all done."

" thank you…" Sakura thanked him.

" Heh, no problem, its HER that should be thanking me. By the way, come sit with us during lunch, unless u have a date with your boyfriend, and when you're bored. Come and talk with us, we're just like I don't know a floor difference?.." Eriol burbled.

" Okay thank you."

Sakura quickly went out the door. And rushed to the elevator, hurrying as fast as possible, on the way to press the button, she didn't notice the floor was wet, and there was a sign, " cleaning in progress" in sight. Obviously, she hadn't seen it.

" YAAAAH" Sakura screamed, only to find the wet floor was nowhere to be found, instead she found amber eyes looking straight at her, although she was kind of upside down.

Syaoran's grip on her loosened and he released her gently. Sakura couldn't help but blush. She didn't want help especially from him!

" Tut tut, clumsy girl on her way again." He smirked.

Both of them went inside the elevator. Sakura was angry again, that he had teased her.

" Thank you." Sakura muttered.

" Haha… I wasn't doing it for you. I'd hate to see my floors getting dirty." He smiled again.

" WHAT?" Sakura screamed.

The elevator door opened, Li went out and said.

" That's right." And the elevator door closed.

Sakura fumed. Why was he so mean to her? What did she do?

When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Azusa sitting in a pose on her chair, the biggest one in the room. Late or early, Azusa will shout at her anyway.

" Oh, thank god, I thought we were gonna have to wait till the winter." Azusa whined.

" So?" She said, crossing her arms.

" So?" Sakura was confused.

" Where the hell is it?" Azusa asked.

Her mouth shaped into an 'O'. As she had realized what and frantically searched her body and pockets.

_Where is the USB?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay yeah I think nothing much happened in the chapter.. yeah I know..but I've been really stressed since school started. So much homework and so little time. Yeah so you know the drill? I write, you wread and wreview.( the W's were on purpose)


	6. sneaky sakura and sweet syao?

Hey. Yes I know. It's been forever since I've updated. So sorry people! Let's just say its been crappy month for me. And that song by AFI, is very addictive. You know the "love like winter one"? It's cool. I listen to the CD (decemberunderground) almost every single day. Yet I still don't know the whole words to the song. embarrassed Heheheh…so what happened to the USB eh?

**Disclaimer: Don't own CLAMP. Never have. Never will.**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura was in shit. And she knew it. Azusa was staring at her, waiting for an answer, her eyes on fire. She repeated the question again, this time rather menacingly.

" So where is it?" Azusa asked.

" Ummm…I'll go check." Sakura said. She needed to get out of there, now. Otherwise she'll really be blasted. Sakura quickly exited the office, and started retracing her steps. Oh, where did she leave the damn thing?

She went back to the floor left just now with the lift. Sakura looked at the floor, there was no small minute silver thing anywhere to be found. Then something clicked, Sakura punched her other hand. OH, how could she forget about him?

She went inside the lift again, pressed the button to Li's office and proceeded to go there. When she was there, she knocked on the door, there was a deep rumble of 'come in'. Sakura made her way in.

" Well well, if it isn't Miss Clumsy, I'm surprised you haven't slipped or fell on your way here." The man himself chuckled.

Sakura forced a smile through her gritted teeth.

" Um, _sir_, well when I fell, and um, you caught me, did you happen to see anything drop, like a USB by any chance?"

Sakura saw a glimmer of slyness in his eyes.

" So little miss clumsy did drop something… you mean this little thing." He held out the USB, THE USB which Sakura was looking for.

" Yes that's the one." Sakura said, her face was red with embarrassment.

" Oho.." He tossed it at her. " Be careful next time, especially with Azusa. Nice illustrations by the way, shame isn't it that Azusa's gonna get all the credit for it."

Sakura shrugged, but inside she was pleased that someone had noticed that she had done all the work, and hardly Azusa's skills were shown in the illustrations.

" Yeah, thanks." Sakura thanked Li with the same indifference.

" You're quiet for once. That's a surprise." Li said casually.

" MMPH." Sakura was about to storm out when the door opened to reveal Azusa.

" Hi Syaoran, I'm just checking on the newbie. Since she's new and all, she just lost my USB." Azusa said. Sakura noticed that Azusa said it all out of her mouth were too sweet.

" I have it." Sakura waved her hand that has the purple silver USB.

" Oh, thank god. Well run along now Kinomoto. I have to go over some work with Mr. Li." Azusa waved her hand at Sakura for dismissal.

Sakura exited out of Li's office, but she didn't leave. _Bad Sakura! This is sneaky!_ Her good conscience screamed at her, but her bad conscience was persuading her all too well. Sakura sighed. Temptation is a one hell too sweet. So she stayed there, behind the wall next to the door, there's a tiny window, that you can hear things from. Sakura decided to see if Li still accepted Azusa back and now maybe they're having this secret affair again.

There was Azusa's high pitched purr. " So Syaoran, how have you been?"

A deep cold voice replied, " Never better. I don't remember allowing you to call me by my first name since _that_

Her annoying so called seductive voice was heard again. " Oh come on, honey, you still remember that, tush, we had this talk before, it was not my fault, he was the one who made the move."

To which Li replied, " But you didn't try and stop him did you?"

Azusa said, " Well, it was for one second, I could have if you hadn't come too early and took this all wrongly."

Li replied." _One second_ my ass. And you're right, we've had this conversation too many times. Give it up, we are done. Now, if you excuse me, I think you should make your way back. You have three pages due tomorrow."

As soon Sakura heard that she ran all the way to the stairs, climbing flights to her floor, she quickly ran in the room. She quickly hopped into one computer station and inserted the USB in. One minute later, Azusa burst through the door, her mood got right back to where it was before, angry, and now she was really pissed.

" Oh what the hell? Kinomoto, your slow ass brain still hasn't even opened the damned thing yet. HELLO, get a move on." Azusa shrieked.

Sakura spun and opened the file.

" Hmph, it was not so hard. All I asked you was to get the damn thing from Eriol and come back here. But you delayed everything. Urgh. Be happy Kinomoto you're staying up late till you get this done." Azusa said.

Sakura's stomach dropped, and she couldn't even wait till leave work right now. Now she has to stay extra hours. With her, Yippee!

- - - - - - - - - -------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - --- - -

Well there was one thing, Sakura was wrong about. Sakura found out later, as she was working overtime that night. She didn't spend a few hours working her ass off with Azusa. No, she was working her ass off alone, while Azusa goes home and relax in her rich home kicking off her Jimmy Choo's, watching a movie in her plasma flat screen TV, having no worry at all.

" ARGH, damn her." Sakura fumed, her fingers were tired. She had to do so much editing, all by tomorrow. She started clicking on the illustration on her screen, so that the shadow directions were right, and not out of alignment.

" If my fingers are paralyzed for life, I'm gonna sue." Sakura grumbled to herself again. She was probably the only human being right now working at the office, besides the security guard, that kept passing her door every hour, checking on her.

It was 11:00 pm, when Sakura last looked at the clock on the wall in the room.

Sakura could hear sleep was calling her name. She shook herself, no, she must stay awake. She has to….

From the distance, in her dream, where she was playing on the field with flowers, someone was calling her name. Sakura wanted to ignore, maybe it'll go away and leave her alone. But it was getting louder, and oh no, her beautiful field is disappearing, she wanted it to come back…

" KINOMOTO!"

Sakura shook and opened her eyes. Intense amber eyes met her cool emerald ones. Sakura was very blanked out and confused.

" Kinomoto." Li called again.

" Li? Sir?" Sakura was very very confused now. She got up, Sakura realized that she was lying down on the floor. She must have slipped off the chair and slept. Sakura looked at the clock. It was 11:45 pm. So it wasn't that long she dozed off. She looked at Li, he was there, and still dressed in his work clothes he wore during the day.And much as Sakura hated to admit it, looking hotter in the night than before.

" Hmm?" Sakura asked sleepily.

" I was strolling around, didn't know you were here. Sleeping. Azusa left all her work to you?" Li asked.

Sakura dumbly nodded. Li couldn't help but smile at her cute face looking so clueless and innocent and sleepy. He gently pinched her nose.

" What?" Sakura snapped.

" You have work to do. I'll help you." Li got up from the kneeling position he was on and found a chair.

" Okay…" Sakura replied. There was a pregnant silence between them.

" So are you just gonna lie there?" Syaoran said, he was tired as well.

" Ooh yeah. Sorry!" Sakura apologized and quickly sat in the chair and worked.

Then for the next two hours, she worked with Syaoran. Sakura had to admit he is a good boss and he knows what he's doing. If it weren't for him, she would have never finished till around morning.

Sakura stretched her arms. Finally, it was done. She looked at the clock. It was around 1:30 am. Damn Azusa!

" Thank you Li, sir." Sakura thanked him sincerely.

" Yeah yeah." Syaoran replied. Sakura blinked at him in confusion. Maybe he was too exhausted and sleepy to make fun of Sakura.

" It's too late to go home by a bus or a train. I can drive you." He said.

Sakura felt embarrassed now. It's been ages since she rode in a car. Try two years.

Li yawned.

" Come on Kinomoto, I'm not up to waiting, get your stuff and we'll go." Li said softly.

Sakura nodded, she quickly gathered her things. Her hands were numbed from drawing and drawing and typing and moving the mouse of the computer. They both left the building into Syaoran's car. Sakura was impressed because he got a dark green Ferrari.

Sakura would have complimented him, but she was so tired and she could see Li wasn't up to talking either. So on the way to drop Sakura home, they both sat and watch the ride they're on go by in silence. Or maybe that's because Sakura fell asleep straightaway when she hit the comfortable black-leathered seat. She immediately started snoring. Li watched her amusedly and set off to send her home.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

A/N: Sorry I know nothing really happened. I realized I kind of screwed up with my plot. But then again, I worked too hard on this chapter with the wordings and stuff. I'll get it fixed. Please review and sorry for updating late!


	7. falling for who?

Hey people!! Looks like I got my muse back. HOHO. Well I've been reading a lot of stories and yeah the urge to write has come again and I'm glad it did you know? Anyway, yes, I am sort of sleepy, its 11:00 pm what the hell? LOL. I'm tired because the whole day I had to do lots of things. Wowee, so Syaoran has been nice to Sakura but that's not the end of it lol. We forgot the other one. hint hint this chapter will be focused on HIM.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Don't sue me**.

**Chapter 7**

Sakura awoke to find bright sunlight rays streaming down her face, burning her eyes through the lids even though she tried to close them in as hard as she could. She found she was lying on her mattress. She was wearing the clothes from the night before. Her stomach groaned in hunger. She hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.

Sakura groaned and wriggled in her mattress. Desperately wanting to go back to sleep. Suddenly she sat up.

_Shit._

Does that mean Li brought her here? Like literally came in with her? Like saw her shabby old apartment?

_NOOOO._

Sakura felt deeply embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know what she was going through before. Though she likes her apartment because it is very cozy, she didn't want people to feel sympathy for her because of it.

Sakura looked at the clock, it was 7:15, she woke up 15 minutes late. _Damn Azusa_, Sakura cursed, she worked so hard, with Li's help, almost all night, and she still have to haul her ass to work.

She still has to thank Li. He was really nice.

She quickly opened her wardrobe, heh if you could call it a wardrobe, there's hardly anything in there. She took out a new thrifty conservative blouse, which she had just bought a few days ago from the bargain sale. And her infamous grey see through pants. She sighed. Maybe Li will say something about it.

She quickly took a bath and went down to see Mrs. Taishun, who is Maiko's mother.

She went down, the normal way, down the stairways and knocked on the door.

With a sound of knocking on plates from the kitchen inside, and steam billowing from the baths below, Sakura heard a low rumble of , " Come in!"

Sakura found the door unlocked and entered. The apartment, as it always was, neat and tidy. Ms. Taishun was always an orderly woman. It was quiet because Maiko had gone to school and Mr. Taishun is downstairs running the bathhouse, which in the morning, all the businessmen come to have a nice soak in almost daily before going off to their own jobs.

" Good morning Mrs. Taishun." Sakura greeted politely and slightly bowed.

" Ah, Sakura, how are you?" Mrs. Taishun was kneading dough, slowly separating each pile to make her pastry.

" Umm… You know last night? I was wondering if you know how I came…" Sakura asked.

" Oh yeah, well you both were lucky, I had just gone to the bathroom when I heard the sound of car outside our bathhouse. I peeked outside and saw you limp with another man holding you. So I went downstairs."

Sakura blushed at the thought of a man- especially Syaoran, for no particular reason, she came to that conclusion that it was because Syaoran was really handsome- holding her.

" He carried you all the way up, of course I came with him, and he left you in the bed. Because obviously, it's not like he would want to change your clothes, so yeah he left, and I wanted to wake you up, but it was in 2 or something in the morning, but yeah I feed Kero for you around 8 last night." Mrs. Taishun explained.

" Thank you." Sakura nodded. " well I have to be going now, I'll see you later Mrs. Taishun!"

Sakura's body disappeared out of the doorframe and a door swung to close was heard. Mrs. Taishun said gently to herself.

" That man was really nice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sipped the tea she brought with her from the upstairs canteen while scanning some illustrations and backgrounds on the computer. Azusa was being her usual self, which Sakura as usual tried to ignore. But it's hard to do since she does it so loud and bitches right in front of her face ( technically her back, as Sakura's doing work all the time) and tries to claim that half the manga was all her illustration. Bullshit.

Sakura got the chance to go and thank Li when Azusa threw a folder at her to go ask Li to sign the permission sheet, to visit a monk monastery for the illustrating purposes, so Azusa will be excused from work for a day to make her way to the monastery, which was a long way from town, try a five-hours drive.

She went down the elevator, her heart feeling very weird. Perhaps she had misjudged Li right from the start? Were Li and her going to be friends?

Sakura knocked and opened the door, Li too as busy working on the computer as well.

" Umm. Good morning… I need you to sign these for Ms. Azusa." Sakura asked.

It took Li ages till he turned around, he must have been tired as well. He sighed and grabbed her folder and immediately started signing. Once he was done he passed it to her and was nearly going to turn around back to his damned computer. Li raised his eyebrows to find Sakura still standing there.

" Anou…" Sakura trailed off.

" I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me, and sending me home. And yeah, thank you." Sakura said gratefully.

His back half turned stood still. His eyes gazed over to the window.

" It was for work. You would have been in trouble with Azusa or even worse, me, today if you hadn't finished."

"O-oh. I know. I just wanted to thank you that's all."

Sakura felt shocked! No, that was too strong of a word to describe, but she felt it too, Li's icy cold voice had been used on her, no wonder the people here don't really talk to him.

" Are you just going to stand there? If you don't have anything else _important_ to say to me, I suggest you leave, I have a lot of work to do." Syaoran's toneless voice blared across the room.

Sakura left the room. _Well that turned out well_, she sarcastically stabbed at what just happened. How the hell does he get these random mood swings? She was so lost in thought she didn't notice she bumped herself head-on into someone's chin. The other person cried out in pain.

Sakura looked to find herself face to face with the creator, whom she hasn't seen in weeks, KEN TOGAIRO!!

" Uhhm. Hi." Sakura managed to croak out.

" Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." Ken said casually, his light brown hair had been trimmed, Sakura noticed, which gave her more view of his electric piercing grey eyes.

" So how's it, being a newbie? Tough?" Ken asked.

" Yeah, hard." Sakura answered sheepishly.

It was as if he read her mind.

" You haven't seen me around because I've been in the south, my next graphic novel, a lot of the sceneries are based on the harbour and the sea of course. I've been busy sketching away." Ken explained.

" Wow, I want to do that." Sakura gushed. She really can't wait till she can start on her project to get her work debuted.

" So I saw your illustrations the other day, they were really good, I guess you did your homework before you came here." Ken said.

" Thanks, I think yours is amazing."

" Thanks, then you should read my next one, my drawings I think have improved. Well, I'm going over to lunch, maybe we can discuss your illustrations together, over lunch?" Ken offered.

" Uhm, thanks, but yeah, I have to stay and work, I'm not allowed to leave for lunch until Azusa has had hers."

" Oh, I see."

" Well I'll see you later then."

The door in front of Li's office opened and the man himself came out carrying a folder. He didn't say anything when he saw the two of them. As Sakura had put it, why would he anyway? It felt awkward for some reason, as Li passed both of them Sakura and Ken, she could have sworn the two blanked each other.

As soon as Li was out of sight of the office hallway, Ken repeated what he said again.

" I'll see you later."

Sakura wanted to ask him about what happened? What was all that about in the hallway? The questions are tempting her curiosity but she held herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

" Oh, finally you've been let out of the cage!" Tomoyo dramatically cried.

Sakura couldn't help but suppress a giggle. It was true, it has been many days she was able to have lunch with her friends. Azusa had kept her in most of the time, it just so happened that she was gone to that monastery place. So Sakura was free from Azusa's claws.

And then, there was that too, Sakura couldn't help but be happy. Perhaps she was being immature because of making a big deal of having free time, she was nineteen after all. But, for the last two years, life was at the bottom of the pit for her. It was a month ago, when everything changed, when she got a decent job.

She remembered her untidy haircut and her clothes from the 10th century, and rephrased it, well _almost_ everything.

As soon as she got another paycheck, she's going to pay the apartment rent that _has _been unpaid for two months. Of course, she's going to get food, maybe something other than rice and fish, even Kero's getting sick of it. And then she's going to go to thrift shops to get the cheapest clothes, and lastly her hair, she's going to go to a hairdresser this time, and fix it.

_I guess I won't be able to save money for this month._

" Damn straight." Sakura added bluntly, before scooping rice in her mouth.

" Oh shit, we have to go, all of us are due in a meeting!" Rika looked at her watch.

Everybody cursed.

" Sorry, Sakura, we'll catch ya later." Eriol said and put his arms around Sakura's shoulder in a friendly and reassurance gesture. He quickly grabbed his binders and followed the group that left Sakura.

Sakura yawned. She wished she was in their floor, then maybe she wouldn't be so lonely.

" Mind if I join you?"

Sakura turned around. It was Ken.

" Yeah…" Sakura got tongue-tied. She missed all the romance in high school, so it was all crashing down to her. Obviously she had like guys before, but they never talk to her, and Sakura, the shy girl that she is, always stuck around with the girls. She felt the familiar feeling of liking-someone coming back to her. Sakura flushed and hoped Ken didn't notice. He didn't seem to be realizing it.

" Can I see?" Ken asked Sakura, his hand made way to reach on to Sakura's binder that was on the table, between them.

" Uhh I don't mind."

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?. I don't usually talk like this, do I?_ Sakura's conscious was screaming away inside Sakura's head.

Sakura's heart was beating in anticipation. Will Ken like her drawings? She really hoped Ken would be impressed by her skills. Sakura knew she was still an amateur, but would he think she had the potential?

" So, what do you think? Are they any at all good by your standards?" Sakura asked.

" Heh. What are you talking about? I don't have standards. And yeah yours is good. Still needs practice…" Ken answered, crossing his arms.

" Yeah, thanks." Sakura felt a little disappointed, but she'll show him!

They sat and talked about themselves for a while, then a question that has been bugging Sakura for days resurfaced in her mind again.

" Hey, Ken, can I ask you something?" Sakura started.

" Shoot."

" Well, do you know Syaoran Li?"

The way his eyes reacted and showed emotions in front of me was interesting. Because the emotions I saw was anger and annoyance.

" Yeah, who doesn't? He's our boss."

" Yeah, but did you know him personally?"

" Yeah, it is complicated. But he and I try to avoid each others way. Let's just say we had a bad past."

" Oh."

" Oh is right. Moving on, how would you like it if help me with my illustrations for a few days while Azusa is away. It's not like you have anything to do." Ken said lazily.

_Like a freaking 10-page report I have to do, and another twenty page one!_ Sakura first wanted to be honest, and tell him she's busy but. _There it is_, Sakura thought amusingly,_ The big BUT._ But, half of her, actually three-quarters of her want to spend time with Ken. He is a man. The opposite sex! Here is a chance to interact with one!

She found Ken staring at her with a weird look. Then Sakura realized she still hasn't given Ken an answer. Sakura swore again and smoothing her pants.

" O-oh yeah, sure, I will." Sakura said gently.

" Great." Ken replied casually and left Sakura.

Sakura felt so weird. But she knew what was happening…

She felt this all too familiar feeling rush to her head. She's falling for Ken, sooner or later.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

A/N: YEESH! There ya go. Sorry if nothing happened much. I have to improve a lot. I'm sorry, please read and review. 3 virtual pecks on all of ur cheeks lol


	8. just another day

Hey: (how are you guys? I hope you all are okay. I'm so sad and depressed right now, not that its anything new or anything. Lol. But yeah, I don't know how I can get through this. : (But I remember, I'm just gonna keep writing to escape from it all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CCS owned by Clamp.**

**Chapter 8**

" Hey, Kinomoto?"

A voice came from behind Sakura. It startled her senses which was really somewhere in space. She quickly shifted in her office chair, smoothed out her all too familiar faded blouse and turned on her hand. When she saw who it was, she immediately stood up.

" Good morning, Mr. Li." She quickly made a greeting and bowed slightly.

" Come with me to my office."

" Urr… okay." Sakura simply agreed and skipped after him.

Today she felt unusually cheery and polite. Perhaps it was because finally she earned money to trim her hair. So, now she has a passable hair cut. She decided to cut her auburn waist long hair in layers until now it reaches just inches below her shoulders. The hairdresser decided to add a diagonal fringe as well, so she looked neater.

There was also another factor. To put it simply, she got a date.

_She got a date._

_Okay, so technically, it isn't officially a date, but still! _Sakura's naïve side was dancing around in her head.

-------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura laughed again, her cute laughter echoing the empty room in which she and Ken were sitting in. Ken was teaching her how to draw hilarious chibis. Ken drew a cute mini skater boy. He decided to add speech bubbles instead, in which he added rude words to the joke, but Sakura laughed because it was funny anyway.

" Heheh, so does the eyes go like this?" Sakura's enthusiasm was back and she was serious now. She adored drawing!

Her pencil, with her right hand gripping it firmly, made a smooth movement on the white paper and in an instant two pair of eyes was staring at both of them. She looked at him for reaction.

" urrr…no the eyes have to be a mini of the real thing. You're drawing the real thing _smaller_."

" Okay, I will try again." Sakura started drawing again.

" Hey Sakura."

Her heart did a double skip when she saw those dull but adorable grey eyes staring at her.

" There's a manga and anime fair, I was thinking we could go together, you know to check out stuff." He said casually.

" Eh?" Sakura thought. She is sort of broke right now; with the haircut she is getting later today. _Ah, screw it, I'm going to go but maybe not buy anything. _

" Okay!" Sakura said too cheerfully, hopefully he didn't notice.

---------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

" You know, I'm not going to wait out here all day and hold the door for you." Li said.

" Sorry." Sakura apologized and she went in the room.

Li casually closed the door after her and slid gently to his seat. He readjusted his tie and ran his fingers through his from-the-looks-of-it silky smooth chocolate hair. Sakura couldn't help but blush. The man was very handsome, if only his attitude weren't so sucky. Sakura _tried_ to keep her eyes glued to the floor.

Syaoran did a quiet smirk. He couldn't help but laugh on the inside, he was purposely trying to make his assistant squirm. When he saw her blush, he thought she looked very cute. The new haircut really suited her. He also wanted to roll around the floor laughing like hell when he saw her eyes trying not to check him out. _Guess she isn't so innocent after all_, he came to the conclusion.

As much as he enjoyed it, he had to get to business. It was going to be a long boring day.

He opened a drawer and took out a file.

" A new assistant has been on hired. So you're off Azusa's team."

_Thank YOU! _ Sakura screamed inside her head. _Luck is on my side!_

" So for now, you will be my new secretary, and no this is not the end of it. As soon as, there is space, your manga is up next. So don't go getting all moody."

Sakura stared transfixed at the black computer in front of her. Slowly it was registering in her brain. Her mouth abruptly dropped so low it could hit the floor.

_New…secretary…of… _

_Oh no…_

_No._

_Noo._

_NOOOO._

_Him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

" Now that your pie-hole is shut." Li added businesslike, he shifted his papers.

" You can get your behind moving, and start photocopying all these documents."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was now typing on her newly but temporary owned computer. Her fingers constantly kept pressing the keyboards. Her eyes occasionally blur because of staring at the screen too much. She suddenly started singing, " When we were young" by The Killers.

Little did she know, the boss was listening to it, because today her voice was quite loud.

" I'm sorry. But you don't sing anything like Brandon Flowers." Li sighed sarcastically.

" Shut up!" Sakura accidentally blurted out, then she covered her mouth.

" Sorry…" Sakura apologized quickly.

" You should be." He glared at her across the room and turned back facing the computer.

The phone rang several times loudly, till Syaoran picked it up.

Sakura obviously minded her business and kept on typing.

" Kinomoto, I'm heading for a meeting, so just finish processing what I've given you, then you can go to lunch. Lock my door as well."

" Okay."

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Sakura quickly typed up all the documents, saved it and shut her computer down. She then made sure she locked the keys to both his room and hers. She ran into somebody she did not feel like having to talk to.

" Hehe… nice haircut." Azusa smirked.

" Thanks." Sakura answered blandly.

The elevator they just entered slowly for some reason today up to their chosen floor. Sakura was aching to get out of her sight. Little did she know Azusa was reacting the same way.

Finally, the door opened and Azusa gave her a fake-smile of "goodbye" and left her.

Sakura waited for few seconds till finally she came upon the floor to the canteen.

" Hey!" Sakura greeted to Rika, Naoko and Chiharu when she passed them on the table.

" Heey!" They all said in unison.

Sakura bought her food and brought her lunch tray to sit with them.

" So, yeah, anyway my parents are thinking about letting me live alone." Naoko said between bites of her rice.

Sakura suddenly felt cold at the mention of parents. It was a weird feeling, it took her ages to get over it. She felt jealousy and envious thoughts ran through her.

" I don't know Naoko, you can't cook for shit. You're going to kill yourself." Chiharu explained.

" Shut up!" Naoko defended herself. " I won't. Unless if I cook instant noodles every day."

" You haven't tried her cooking have you Sakura?" Rika asked.

" Umm..no.." Sakura replied emotionlessly. Then she noticed something.

" Hey, where are Tomoyo and Eriol?"

" Oh, they said they have _work_ to do in the computer room." Naoko said, her eyes twinkling.

" What?" Sakura was confused.

" Psh. They are having a session. Of. Making. Out." Chiharu said each word carefully.

" Oh."

Rika's cell phone rang and she answered it. In less than a minute, she hung up.

" It's Li. He wants you to go get more folders in the computer room."

" Wait a minute, how can I? Tomoyo and Eriol could be going at it!"

" Well, one thing for sure, you can't disobey the Li. You gotta go, he's gonna get pissed at you."

Sakura cringed and quickly went to the computer room. She was glad in a way she arrived there before Eriol and Tomoyo went too far. That is in Sakura's point of view. She came to find Tomoyo kissing Eriol while straddling him on the computer desk.

"AHEM. Don't mean to interrupt but Li told me to get something. Just wait till I go. And then you guys can um, continue…" Sakura mumbled.

She didn't want to see where Eriol's hands were.

Tomoyo giggled, " No prob."

She got the folders on the desk and got out of there as fast as she can.

When she came out she accidentally bumped into Ken.

" Sorry." Sakura blushed.

There he was looking so hot. Today he was wearing collared brown shirt with beige pants. His hair, he decided to spike it in the front today, so he looked uber smart and stylish.

" It's okay…you ready for tomorrow night?" Ken asked, winking.

" Yeah…" Sakura replied dreamily.

" I am too! Well see ya. I got some things to do."

Sakura waved to Ken goodbye. His broad frame got smaller down the long hallway as he kept on walking until he finally disappeared. And so she turned her back and walked to the meeting room.

She knocked the door.

" Where the hell have you been?" Azusa hissed as she grabbed the folders from Sakura roughly through the door that Azusa had chosen to open a little bit.

" Sorry I was- " Sakura tried to explain.

" Li called you a freaking hour ago!" She added and shut the door on Sakura.

Sakura sighed and turned her body to walk back to Syaoran's office. She skipped there because she was so excited for tonight. When she's going somewhere with Ken!

But first, she must make sure she looks good. If that was possible.

Sakura made a silent scream outside her office building, her whole body tensed, she took a deep breath and relaxed. The sky looked mystical, as the last bits of fading orange had met with the navy blue as dusk was turning to night. It was 7:30 pm. Everybody had left for home. Sakura stayed late a bit to clean up Li's office and write up his daily schedule for tomorrow.

For some reason, she couldn't find any money in her purse. Some guy probably nicked it during her train ride home. She didn't notice until now. _How unlucky!_

" You know, I advise you to go home, people will think you're crazy, standing there like that." A deep voice emitted from behind her.

Sakura blushed very deeply. She turned around to face him. Sure enough, Syaoran was standing a few feet behind her, obviously leaving for work.

" I. Don't. Have. Any…money." She huffed in embarrassment.

" Calm down, I'll take your sore butt home." He reassured her, not in a nice way, but Sakura still had to thank the man.

She followed him towards his green Ferrari, she watched him put his hands in his pockets to find the keys that were jingling by the movement. She couldn't help but admire his dead cool style when he turned the remote so the car could automatically open. He opened the door to the driver seat, and Sakura proceeded to do the same by opening the door to the passenger seat next to him.

Slightly shy and feeling out-of-place again, Sakura wanted to keep quiet for the ride all the way to home, and then she was going to thank him for his politeness, that was the plan.

As they drove through the roads in the center of the city, thunder rumbled and rain came down on them like a pipe that just exploded.

It stayed like that till they came to the bathhouse. Sakura was ready to leave the car, when there was an impulse that something had to be done to him, because he drove all the way. Other than thanking him, which Sakura had just done.

"Uhh…hey…the storm is getting worse. Why don't you stop by and have a tea and get dried, wait till it calms down a bit?" Sakura asked sincerely, her hands on the door handle. Rain was still drumming on the glass windows, making loud showery noise around the car.

She waited him to answer. He was thinking, Sakura didn't know what obviously, but then he stared at her and said neutrally.

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thank you."

TBC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sucks? Nothing happened. I assure u next chapter, there will be something NOT stagnant. I'm sorry…anyway please review to tell me if I did bad or less than that…

Nops


	9. getting to know him

Hey. Here I am. Updating all mi chappies. So yeah, I told this in my other story. I started a new story. Check it out. Me encanta escribir amor estoria en mi tiempo libre.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does**

**Chapter 9**

They were up on the stairs to Sakura's apartment. Both were soaked from the rain, when they had finally reached hers, Sakura fumbled in her bag for the keys, after a few seconds, something jingled and she took the keys out. A click was heard in the silence of the building.

Li didn't say anything bad, as Sakura had prayed when they entered her apartment. He waited on the doormat because he didn't want to wet her apartment, seeing it was already quite damp from the rain outside.

" Shit!" Sakura quickly skidded to her balcony, in an attempt to slide it back to close. She had forgotten to close it in the morning. The area near the balcony was already wet.

She then remembered Li was still there.

" Wait. One minute." She said hurriedly.

She quickly went into her storeroom, and rummaged through her closet, full of shrunk and too old clothes. She breathed a sigh of relief as she had found it. Her brother left several oversized t-shirts, shorts and pants. They could fit Li, as they were pretty much the same in size.

She took a large faded green shirt with grey shorts and went outside to her small living room, Li was soaked from top to bottom, he was still waiting on her welcome mat. She grabbed a towel and handed him a change of clothes.

" Here. It doesn't look much. But it's dry. Go ahead." She said sheepishly and motioned him towards her bathroom.

Li nodded and took the clothes from her and entered her bathroom, sliding the door shut behind him.

When Li came out, Sakura couldn't help but blush but she looked away. Even in the old ancient clothes, he looked so handsome, his hair looked darker when it was wet, plastered on his forehead, but who was complaining? He was still rubbing his hair with her white towel.

It was Sakura's turn, she entered her bathroom to have quick warm shower and change.

Li took the opportunity to look around the apartment. It was very, very small but so cozy. In a few strides he already was at the kitchen. And then, he walked to his left and came upon where there was some kind of mattress with pillows folded together in a corner. A faded purple carpet lay in there, a desk was right near the wall with her pens and pencils. He figured this is her living room and her bed.

He took a step and put his hands on the glass of the balcony. The rain already blurred the view outside. He could see glimpse of the lights of other buildings and a shape of his dark green car below.

" Li-san?" a warm gentle voice surprised him.

He turned around.

There stood Sakura, her hair was wet from the shower she had, and she was wearing a large gray shirt with baggy pajama pants. The pants hung low on her hips and her shirtsleeves reached up to her elbows. She looked so vulnerable.

Sakura saw Li staring at her. She thought he must have seen her boobs, so she crossed her arms. On the whole account of what happens when you get them wet. And she wasn't wearing a bra. How smart.

" Umm…I'll make both of us tea…" She said hastily and turned around.

Li didn't reply but continued to watch the raindrops hitting simultaneously on the balcony.

When the tea was done, Sakura handed him a mug and sat down on the carpet, grabbing a pillow of hers to get him comfy. She also got a pillow herself.

Li drank the tea quietly, listening to the rain drumming on her rooftop.

It was peaceful.

He also felt kind of awkward, so he looked around the apartment, anywhere else but her.

" Too small for your liking?" Sakura asked.

_She must have misinterpreted my looking around her apartment. _Li finally locked his eyes with hers.

" Uhh No…quite cozy actually…"

Sakura snorted and continued drinking her tea.

" So, tell me… about your life…" Li said suddenly.

" Eh?" Sakura replied, confused.

" Let's get to know each other, to pass the time, at least till the rain clears a bit."

" Uhh okay…" She would have felt so uncomfortable and miserable when someone tries to ask about her parents, her old life, but with him, it felt oddly safe. Besides, he was actually intent on listening to her this time.

" uhh… let's see, I lived an okay life. It was my parents, my brother Touya and me. I was just a normal girl you know? I was in high school, while my brother was graduating college. Then Touya met this girl, Kaho, they loved each other very much, then, she got pregnant. Both of them are still young, and are still searching for jobs. My brother is a good man. He's not one of the irresponsible jerks, he knew he had to take responsibility. So, he and her being pregnant, moved away from Tomoeda two years ago."

Sakura swallowed. She waited for a moment, so that Li can register what she told.

" Kaho was three months pregnant when they left, so now the child is probably around 2 years old. So then it was just my parents and me. But then…."

She hated saying this.

" My parents died in an accident." She said each word quickly. Her voice was breaking now.

" After that, I went to the bank to get money from my parents account. More bad things happened, during that time there was a hacking where outsides got inside accounts and took all the money. Both my parent's account happened to be two of many who's money got stolen. The bank gave me some money, but I couldn't go to college. I had to work right after I left high school. Now here I am."

" Are you angry?" Li asked.

" what?"

" Are you angry at Touya?" Li asked again in a quieter voice.

" Used to be. We haven't seen each other in two years. Only sometimes he calls on the phone."

" Oh. But you can't help it can you?"

"…. I was really pissed at him. Why did she have to get pregnant then? I understand how much they love one another. Anyway when my parents died, it's been a horrible two years for me. I haven't had a decent meal till I finally got a decent job…"

Li looked at her seriously.

" I worked plenty of jobs. I was a toilet cleaner in the pub, the boss was an asshole. I worked in restaurants and everything. They pay me bad. So yeah…" Sakura took a deep breath. She thought she was done. Hopefully he didn't think she was telling this for sympathy. She didn't need it.

" Yeah…. guess you didn't realize how much you love your parents and how much you need them…until they're not here." Li said simply.

" Yeah….how about you? Have you always been a rich brat?" Sakura teased.

" I am rich. But I am not a brat. There's not much to tell you. I am in the Li clan. I have four sisters. And my Mother…my father died since I was little… my childhood was rushed…since there I was the only male in my family… they made sure I graduated early, went to uni early and now here I am…I decided to choose one of the Li companies that is not so much in the press…my sisters took hold of the big companies…I just want to relax a bit on my work…" Li explained, then he drank till his tea was finished.

" That was quick." Sakura stated.

" There's not much to tell." Li replied.

" Well…" Sakura asked. " Do you have a girlfriend? Tell me your love history."

" Hmmm…No I don't…" Li deadpanned.

" Sakura?" Li said suddenly.

Sakura made eye contact with him. Why did he have to look so gorgeous?

" Call me Syaoran. Li-san makes me feel old." He said lazily.

Sakura suppressed a giggle. Maybe there was going to be some friendship forming between them…even though he is her boss…and she is his current secretary…

- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- --- -- - - -- - - --- - -- - - - -

" He was at your house last night?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrow.

" And what did you guys do?" Eriol asked, very interested.

" Talk. What did you think Eriol?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She told them that Li stayed at her house for an hour or so because of the storm, they were just talking. Then the rain lessened to a drizzle, so Li made his way home.

" This is like big. Okay Sakura? That guy is like anti-social. He never talks to anyone. He doesn't even smile. He's always so damn moody. Hot but cold…" Tomoyo concluded.

" Perhaps our flower is attracting some bees to her nectar?" Eriol put his arm around Sakura and Tomoyo squeezing both of them senseless.

" No!" Sakura blushed hotly.

" Besides…besides…I'm going to the convention with Ken tonight." Sakura continued muttering.

" EH? So is it a date?" Tomoyo asked.

" I have no idea. But I think it's only just the two of us…" Sakura said.

" Sakura! You have to come and let me make you prettyyyy…" Tomoyo grabbed her hands.

" Uhhh…Thanks…" Sakura said uneasy.

They sat with silence for a minute or so. Then Eriol cupped Tomoyo's face and started kissing her. Sakura took this as a cue for her to leave. She didn't want to witness anything naughty.

She shook her head. Its funny how they're still acting like teenagers.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sakura checked in the mirror on the convention hall bathroom one more time to make sure she looked okay. Tomoyo didn't do much, saying that Sakura looked beautiful naturally. She just handed Sakura better clothes to wear for the maybe-maybe not- date.

She was wearing a plain pink shirt with faded jeans. All she bought with her was a few bucks to make the train home. She is pretty much broke. She felt quite envious that Tomoyo and the others still have parents to get money from. Sakura has to pay for her apartment, her bills, and her monthly food supplies. Hopefully when she gets to publish a graphic novel, she will have more money.

She didn't want to wander with her thoughts too far. So she quickly looked at the mirror for the final time scanning for any make-up smudge. When she was reassured that she looked okay, she exited the bathroom and walked around the hall, searching for a familiar face, in this case it'd be Ken.

" Sakura?" A voice turned called her.

She turned around.

It was not Ken. It was Syaoran.

" Li- I mean Syaoran hey!" Sakura brightly greeted him.

Today Syaoran looked like a model. He looked dead classy with his white, buttoned long sleeve shirt that was not tucked over his black pants. His messy hair looked messier than usual, but he still looked damn hot, especially with one of his hands tucked in his pocket.

" Now that your mouth has closed." Syaoran teased. " And you can stop staring at me now…tell me…what are you doing here?"

" Uhh…hanging? I just want to see… Ken asked me to come…"

" Oh…" There was no mistaking the way that his voice and aura suddenly changed from warm to cold.

" Well, you should just go to our table, he's there signing autographs."

" Oh yeah…" Sakura remembered he is still the author of the famous Chronicles series. Of course he has fans.

" Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

" Supervising. And making deals with other publishers and companies. Telling them that Li corp. rules." Li explained. A few man with coats approached him, they did their usual business greeting and Syaoran waved Sakura goodbye as they talked on about business.

Sakura politely smiled back and went ahead to search for the Li table. It was really crowded in the hall. There were many stands that have piles of books. She suspected they were mangas on sale or discount.

Finally she saw a huge cardboard display of one of the chronicle characters, right at the end through the sea of faces. She made her way there. Sure enough, Ken was sitting on a table. She felt envious towards Ken as she saw the queues that formed behind Ken's table of fans asking for autographs photographs etc.

She observed some more to see how he did his work. One pig-tailed girl with her sister came, and asked him to sign the manga they bought, and then they took pictures together. A few more kids came after that. During the gaps, Sakura approached Ken.

" Hey!" Sakura greeted.

" Oh hi." Ken replied dully.

" I saw you have lots of fans…"

" I know…its great to know that…but at times like now it gets tiring…"

" Yeah…"

They continued to converse in all sort of things. Sakura was very eager now, and she couldn't wait till she can become a manga-artist. She wants her stories and illustrations to be liked by the people as well. Ken was sweet about it, Sakura blushed, when he said he really liked her drawings.

The night ended quite well on Sakura's behalf. She felt quite happy after spending some time with Ken. She thinks he is really nice. Of course he is also good looking. She remembered when he accidentally brushed his leg against her knee. She wonders if he is single…

But she shook her head, she couldn't think about love now…she has to earn money, money, money!

TBC

- - - - - -- - - ------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -

A/N: Oops, perhaps I made Sakura bit too much money-obssessed in this chappie? Lol… I'm only trying to make a point that Sakura is now very confused, she experiences new feelings towards people…but she doesn't want to get carried away because she wants to earn money… anyway plz review!

Nops


	10. dance

A/N: HEY!! I'm still chilling and just kicking back watching TV for the whole day. I think I've done it too much now cos I've gotten more chubby lol. That's bad. Anyways, here I am with a new chapter lol. Sorry if this one's late. Hope u guys like it! Oh yeah, Happy New Year to everyone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.**

**P.S: Thanks to Armageddon Angel for editing this, how do they say it? beta-ing? **

**Chapter 10**

Sakura jumped for joy in the bank. The queue behind her just watched amusedly at the young girl practically dancing just after she received her cheque. Sakura felt some kind of achievement when her paycheck finally came. It was her second paycheck, but the first one didn't feel so proud because Sakura was just a lousy assistant in Azusa's eyes. However, the second one was three times as much the first cheque she received. This was a plus side to being Syaoran's secretary, even though he still makes fun of Sakura.

"First job payment, sweetie?" An older lady who was next in line asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura smiled and sheepishly scratched her head. The nice older lady gave her a warm smile before going up to the bank accountant to do her own business.

She practically skipped her way out of the bank. She was so happy! Once she paid her rent, electricity and water bill, she's going to buy a whole stack of food for Kero. Her poor cat lost a lot of weight when he got sick. She was going to save some in the bank and then the rest she was going to use for shopping.

" Whoa! Careful there!" A man's voice woke her up from her daydream. She immediately bumped her head onto his chest.

" Umm, sorry." Sakura blushed.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Eriol gave a friendly smile and put his arms around her.

"Oh, hey Eriol!"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura and Eriol asked each other at the same time.

"Um, I'm here because I'm picking out something to wear for tonight's party. Oh, here!" Eriol explained and handed Sakura a white card. "Little- I mean Li told me to give this to you. He said that you left too early jumping for joy. He told me to come here."

_You are invited to Li Corp. and Yuen Corp. Staff Get-together,_

_Friday night JW Marriot's Hotel, June 12th, Time: 7:00 pm._

_Dress: Casual/ Formal_

"Oh no! Tonight!? I have nothing to wear!" Sakura whined.

"So? You're his assistant, and soon to be mangaka. You have to be there. Let's go shopping together. You get to help me choose what to wear. Then we'll see yours." Eriol suggested.

"Hello? Eriol? Should I refresh your memory? You have a girlfriend. Friends don't go out with their friend's boyfriend." Sakura hesitated.

"Tomoyo won't mind. She'll be glad that you picked something good. Oh, did I tell you? Today is me and Tomoyo's one-year anniversary for being together! I rented a room at Marriot's for the weekend, both of us, so we could-you know- have some _fun_." Eriol said evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Poor Tomoyo." Sakura joked.

"Let's go and woo my babe. And er, your babe, whoever it is." Eriol announced.

Sakura rolled her eyes and entered the expensive men's suit store with Eriol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the hotel ballroom, the atmosphere was full of celebration and life. The band played songs while groups and couples danced to the music. The waiters moved about in the spacious room, offering drinks and snacks to the guests. The chandelier hung above the crowd down below, giving a vibrant light.

Tomoyo reluctantly tried to fix her hair, wanting to make sure it was in place but not wanting to mess it up either. Her dark blue hair was styled into a messy bun. Tonight, she wore a pink dress that was tight on the top, revealing her nicely shaped chest, and the rest of the dress loosely flowed down to her knees. Her black high heel with straps made her look really tall and sexy.

" Heh, Tomoyo, lots of guys are checking you out tonight." Chiharu nudged Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled and took a glass champagne from a waiter passing by, Chiharu also took a glass for herself along with her.

"Eriol better be one of them." Tomoyo replied. "And you're talking about me like you're wearing a potato sack. You look hot, Chiharu." Indeed, Chiharu also looked pretty. Her brown hair was curled for the event, and she wore a lemon yellow dress.

"Thanks." Chiharu giggled.

"Where is Eriol? Stupid idiot! Men always choose what they wear for the last minute. Last time I texted him, he was shopping two hours ago. He met Sakura there because she was at the bank, so they went shopping together. He asked if I minded and I didn't mind. I wonder where Sakura is as well." Tomoyo explained to Chiharu.

Just as they were talking, a handsome man with dark hair and cerulean eyes covered by his glasses entered the room. He was wearing a blue, buttoned long sleeved shirt with black pants. Followed by him, a caramel-haired girl with green eyes shyly walked next to Eriol. She was wearing a dark green dress with a light green poncho.

"Damn! Look at Eriol, looking mighty fine! Sakura, you look kawaii!" Chiharu burst out her compliments as soon as both of them were making their way towards them.

Sakura could not stop blushing since she wore her dress and entered the hotel and now she's here. She felt so out-of-place. She was poor; she shouldn't be here. She saw the people in the ballroom wearing designer dresses and suit. She bought the cheapest dress in the shop. She hoped Eriol didn't notice that she doesn't have a lot of money. At least, he didn't say anything. She felt so envious looking at Tomoyo and Chiharu's dress, probably something from Cavalli, which was the last brand she heard that was currently in the season.

"Thanks, Chiharu." Sakura blushed and thanked her.

Eriol gave Tomoyo a peck on her cheek and smirked, "So Tomoyo, what do you think?"

Tomoyo looked at him with devious eyes and whispered loudly. "You and I are not wasting anytime. Soon as this party is over, we're heading straight to our room!"

Sakura and Chiharu burst out laughing.

"Hold up on the sexual tension here!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a friendly hug.

"Now that we're all here, let's dance." Eriol led Tomoyo and everyone else to the dance floor that was already packed with people.

Sakura tried to dance but her eyes kept looking at others. She couldn't help looking at their gorgeous dresses. Azusa was wearing a silver dress that opened at her chest like a V. It was too open for Sakura's taste, but still Azusa looked good. And, she just had to admit that she wanted to see Ken as well. She wanted him to see her in this dress as well. People had told her she looked cute, so she didn't look that bad, right?

She also wanted to know what her boss was up to. She moved her eyes and searched the room. She spotted a mess of chocolate hair. Yep, it was Syaoran. He standing and talking to a group of old men on a balcony just at the corner of the room. She guessed that was probably the VIP place.

Syaoran looked like he was in a serious conversation, talking business perhaps to the rich men in the suits. He wore a dark brown long sleeved buttoned shirt, with beige pants to match his black business shoes. His messy bangs covered most of his forehead. He toasted a drink with them and sat on a leathered couch on the balcony, by himself. He looked around the room, obviously so bored with the party. He spotted a familiar girl staring at him. Sakura blushed and looked away when she saw Syaoran had noticed she was looking at him.

_BUSTED! _Sakura felt herself feeling guilty for some reason.

She danced some more with Tomoyo and Chiharu, well mostly it was Tomoyo and Eriol showing their kickass dancing moves. Sakura and Chiharu were impressed how Eriol could pull Tomoyo closer to him and suddenly gently push her away, and then she would twist herself back into his arms. Sakura cheered along with Chiharu when Eriol picked Tomoyo up with his both hands, and let her fall gently, landing in his arms again. It was so cute. Sakura and Chiharu just occasionally sway to the side.

"Where are Rika and Naoko?" Sakura asked.

"Naoko is sick, poor girl. And Rika has some kind of business with her parents." Chiharu replied.

"Hey, want to get some champagne and leave those two alone? I feel left out." Chiharu suggested.

Sakura laughed and nodded.

They went to the side of the room. Another waiter happened to pass by with a tray of glasses with champagne in them. Chiharu signaled the waiter and he came. Chiharu took two glasses and handed one to Sakura.

"Uh, am I allowed?" Sakura asked loudly.

"Duh, how old are you? Sixteen? You're nineteen, of course you can." Chiharu stated as matter-of-factly.

"I've never drunk alcohol before." Sakura found herself blushing.

Chiharu raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, well take it easy. The first drink is usually the weirdest one." Chiharu advised.

Sakura nodded and tasted the drink. It was quite nice, she felt quite grown up, in a sort of childish way. She was never this out-of-place before.

"Take it easy, little girl." A deep voice smirked behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and blushed. She turned herself around. Was she drinking like an eager fourteen year old? Well she can't help it…

Syaoran looked really bored, tipping his glass of wine back and forth so the liquid inside it would go in whirlpools. Sakura couldn't resist checking him out, as he noticed, but he didn't say anything.

Sakura ignored his comment and asked the man.

"Enjoying the party?"

Syaoran stared at her emerald eyes with those fierce amber eyes. Sakura felt a little disappointed when he didn't check her out. He looked sort of moody tonight, maybe because something didn't go well when he discussed with those rich men.

"It's not bad. Wasn't as bad as last year." Syaoran said quietly.

"Li-san!" A tall, gorgeous woman wearing a blood red skirt approached him.

"Pleasure meeting you again! Has my boss talked to you yet?" She shook his hand.

"Nope." Syaoran said.

"I'll make sure he will." She gave him a wink and walked to the other side of the room, greeting other men in suits.

"Well aren't you lucky? You have beautiful women hounding you 24/7." Sakura said.

"Heh. Is someone jealous? Sakura I didn't know you were interested in the same gender." Syaoran retorted.

Sakura gasped. She doesn't know how to reply to his comeback about her. She didn't need to as suddenly a firm hand was placed upon her shoulder. She turned around.

It was Ken!

As soon as Ken scooted closer to Sakura so that he could talk to her, Syaoran immediately rolled his eyes and left them. Sakura raised her eyebrow in question. _What the hell is up with Syaoran?_

Syaoran ignored Chiharu's peering eyes as she watched him with curiosity leave Sakura and Ken and into the crowded dancefloor. Chiharu wondered along the same lines as Sakura. But she let it go, as she took another sip of her champagne and sank her back to the wall, watching the dance.

"Hey Sakura!" Ken said happily.

"Hello, didn't see you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was socializing with other mangakas of the Yuen's production company. Turns out they like my drawing as well, of course they should." Ken said too vainly, Sakura noticed.

"Cool." Sakura replied.

" I'll introduce you to them, if you want, there's Akane, you know she's famous for _High School Romance_. And there's Ichiro, his _Dragon of Darkness_ is rising in popularity as well." Ken explained.

" Um, no, it's okay, I mean, I'm just an assistant." Sakura said.

She loves reading Akane's High School Romance. Thanks to Maiko, who also loves Akane's mangas, Sakura is able to read all the current volumes.

" Fine. Hey, so you wanna dance?" Ken asked.

Inside her head, Sakura was bouncing up and down. Yes, finally a guy asked her to dance. Chiharu gave her thumbs up. Sakura looked at Ken, did she hear him right.

"Sure. That'd be great." Sakura tried to sound casual, but she was gleeful.

Ken took her hand and gently tugged her behind him as he made his way to the dance floor. Sakura swore she nearly died when one of his hands held her hand up while the other was touching her back. They danced slowly, as Sakura hasn't dance for a long, long time.

As Sakura giggled happily, she did not know there were two pairs of eyes eyeing them up with distaste.

The brown-haired woman frowned as she saw the two of them dance and laugh together.

On the other side of the room, a pair of amber eyes never took their eyes of them.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it?Also the names of the mangas I truly did make up lol. If it's similar, like the high school one, im sure there's many similar titles, its purely coincidental lol. PLZ REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Nops


	11. beginning of attractions

Heya people! Thank u v. much for reviewing. Sorry if I haven't been thanking you guys, its so weird, I was like, when was the last time I thanked all my readers lawl. So yeah, thank you very much for reading my story. The hell with everything, I'm just gonna write lol, did you know writing is my sanctuary? Well it is. When I write I feel I own my world and I can spin the tale as much as I can. So, here I am, as an author spinning the thread.

Lots of thanks to ArmageddonAngel for betaing! .O

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Wish I owned at least Kero though. I love Kero!**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura yawned and made a loud noise with her mouth. She quickly closed it with her small hands. Sakura looked around outside her window which showed the view of her boss's, Syaoran, office. The big office seat remained unoccupied. Sakura slapped her forehead. What was she thinking? Of course he wasn't there. He'd have to pass her before he goes to his office every morning. And so far, no one passed her.

Sakura gave up and admitted to herself. Okay, so she was really, really happy. She was acting like a love-struck teenager. She felt so excited. This has been happening all night. All Ken did was ask her to dance. No big deal right? But she was fooling herself. To her it was a big deal.

She looked in at Syaoran's appointments for the day.

_10:00- Staff board meeting_

_2:00- Contract signing- new artists_

_4:00- Tea with board director of Han corp._

Sakura sighed when she saw the 2:00 appointment. When was she going to be one of those people who will be signing the contract that binds them to the company? Those people will be able to create wonderful graphic novels people will love. Then after they publish the first volume of their series, if people like it, they're going become well acknowledged by Japan, or the world even.

But Sakura wasn't aiming for that, she didn't want to become a mangaka to be famous. She just wanted to her work to be recognized, and hopefully be respected. And as for her story, she's going to tell her life story and parts of herself, in a story. That is, if she will be able to sign a contract soon which seems like never.

A musky fragrance trapped her nose and she inhaled that smell. Her emerald green eyes peered up from the paper to find that the office door has already been shut a second earlier.

Syaoran already arrived.

Sakura straightened her skirt, swiftly stood up from her office chair and knocked the door before opening it. She gently pushed the door before entering the room. She closed the door behind her before walking at a medium pace towards Syaoran's desk who was logging on his computer.

Syaoran didn't really bother with talking to her, but when this nice cherry blossom smell-Sakura uses nice cologne he realized- entered the room, he couldn't resist. He didn't regret not being able to resist temptation, because Sakura looked really, really nice today. Her auburn hair was neatly clipped behind her head. She was wearing a white blouse that was long-sleeved, also with a black skirt that reached down to her knees. He didn't know why but something so innocent and proper could turn him on. Syaoran gulped.

The noise that came out of his closed mouth sounded something between loud croak and a burp. Syaoran mentally kicked himself in the head.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Did Syaoran gulp or something? Her curiosity flickered as to what reasons could have made him look guilty. And Syaoran doesn't just gulp every day, something must have happened. Anyway, for now, she'll let it go.

"Syao- I mean, Li-san. Uh, here are your appointments for today?" Sakura announced, and gave the clipboard to him. "Do you need anything? Coffee?" She asked.

"Um. No, that will be all thanks." Syaoran merely replied.

"Um, okay." Sakura answered. She turned around, making her way to the door.

"Sakura?" His voice sent chills down her spine. He sounded like he was glad that she was leaving soon.

"Yes?" Sakura tried to make her voice sound normal. Was he mad at her or something? Did she do something?

"Uh, you have to be in the meeting at 2:00. You're one of the ones we're signing a contract." Syaoran stated.

Sakura froze. " Uh, could you repeat that, again?" Sakura asked.

"We're signing you up." Syaoran said simply.

"Oh My God! Yaaaaaay!" Sakura practically jumped up and down.

Syaoran watched her skip her way out of the office door. He really was, truly happy for her. He's seen her drawings and the endless hours she spent when she was Azusa's assistant, trying to improve the novel, even though it wasn't hers. Unconsciously, the end of his lip twitched a bit thinking about her. There was a loud crash on the other side of his office door followed by a girlish yelp.

He craned his neck just to see Sakura on the floor with a pile of desks around her.

Sakura yelled, " I'll clean it up. Sorry…"

The ends off his lip twitched higher, so high that it formed a genuine smile.

Syaoran realized what he was doing, but he made no effort to stop his lips grinning from ear to ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura smiled. Could this week get any better? She danced with Ken and later today she will sign the contract that will officially mean that she is a mangaka and will be able to start a project on her own.

Sakura smiled to herself again for the zillionth time as she was walking down the busy hallway. Syaoran had told her to hand this file to a man on the same floor as Eriol and Tomoyo. She will give the folder to the man and then she's going run in Eriol's office and tells them the good news.

She opened the door and handed the folder to the man. He gave a polite nod before going back to work. Sakura then practically ran to Eriol's office.

"Oh my God!" Sakura shrieked. "I'm signing the contract today!"

"Yaaaay!" Tomoyo shrieked along with her and gave her a hug.

"Yaaaaay!" Eriol mimicked a girly scream. "Can you guys please not get so loud? I have a fucking report to give in two hours!"

Sakura stopped shrieking. She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Eriol. Didn't mean to bother you."

"Naw. It's cool. Congrats. But seriously, I need quiet. Azusa will get so freakin' pissed. This report is for her. The meeting for her final volume for her first arc of her series is today." Eriol said exasperatedly, his hands typing on the keyboard non-stop.

"Okay, well see you guys then. Maybe at lunch." Sakura bid goodbye.

"Okay! Will tell Naoko and the others. See you." Tomoyo said.

"No lunch for me. See ya." Eriol said.

Sakura immediately went upstairs. She still had to pick up calls for Syaoran because he's out on a meeting. She could hardly wait. After lunch, she would officially be a mangaka!

When she arrived back at her office, she decided to give a call to a certain someone. She dialed the number on the office telephone. The phone rang a few times. Then a masculine voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Sakura." Sakura said grimly.

It's been six months since they've been in contact, by phone even. Touya was too busy taking care of his family. Sakura couldn't blame him, but, she was his family too.

"Hey, kiddo. Long time no talk. How are you?" Touya's voice sounded tired.

"I'm fine, onii-chan. Just peachy. How are Kaho and Miyuki-chan?"

"They're doing great. Anyway, Sakura are you all right? Are you still working the three jobs?"

"No. I quit. I found a better job, better payment."

"I see. Well, me, I found a better job as well. We live in a house now, you should come visit us sometime. It's great to live near the beach."

"Yeah…maybe. Listen, onii-chan, I-"

There was a loud crash on the other line of the phone, Sakura's ears nearly deafened because it was so loud. Following that, there was a sound of a baby crying.

"Oh shit! Miyuki threw a glass on the floor. It's my coffee cup! Gotta go! Bye." Touya said quickly before hanging up.

The phone went dead but Sakura said it anyway. "I'm getting a contract today. I want you to be proud of me. But how can I if you won't even fucking be there for me!" She slammed the phone hard. She couldn't help it. She knew she was being extremely selfish. It was not all about her, it never was. But she still won't give up hoping that for once Touya would act like a brother to her. There was a time, when he was so overprotective of her, during high school. How she always moan to her friends about not being able to wait till she can move out of her brother's watchful eye. She cringed bitterly over that time. Now, through Touya's eyes, he only sees his Kaho and Meru. She wonders if Touya even _cares_.

Tears invaded her vision. She decided to let it flow freely down her face. No one was here to watch her anyway.

Someone placed a tissue box on her desk. Sakura was confused, how could suddenly one put a tissue box on her desk? Where did they get it? Sakura took one sheet and looked up.

"Thank you." Sakura thanked Syaoran warmly.

"It's all right." Syaoran gently said.

"You want to tell me what all that was about?" Syaoran asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

Sakura looked at him alarmingly.

" Do you have a fever?" She sniffed.

" Uh. No. Why?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

" Uh okay." Sakura answered hesitantly.

What is up with Li? Why's he suddenly so nice? More importantly, how does he know when she's down, like this?

"Uhhh…you listened?" Sakura sniffed.

"No. When I came, you shouted to no one and slammed the phone."

"Oh, so you've been here for a while then."

"Sorry. I didn't know whether to come to you, I wanted to mind my own business."

"Might as well tell you. Since you know." Sakura said bleakly. She really didn't want Syaoran to feel sympathy for her. She didn't want Syaoran to think she was weak and feeling sorry for herself.

Sakura told Syaoran about the phone call. Sakura realized that even though Syaoran is mean, he actually is a good listener. She didn't know why herself, he was a jerk most of the time, a pain in the ass, but there was something about him that she sees that he is trustworthy. Sakura relied on instinct to tell him. Syaoran told Sakura that it's okay sometimes to be selfish, and that it is a little wrong that Touya didn't care about her anymore since he moved two years ago. Syaoran also told Sakura that Touya does still love her, just, right now, he's having a hard life as well, just like her, but he has to support two people. Sakura felt better after that.

"So you had fun last night? At the dance?" Syaoran asked.

" I guess I did. Heheehehe. I mean I totally danced with Ken-" Sakura started out childishly, then she remember talking about Ken is a big no-no with Syaoran. She looked at him with her sorry smile.

" I noticed…" He said quietly.

"Why, Syaoran? Is someone jealous? I didn't know you were interested in the same gender." Sakura said nonchalantly. She smirked when Syaoran evil-eyed her. She totally got him back from the comment at dance last night.

"Damn, you're getting good. But still no match, I'm the king of comebacks." Syaoran boasted.

"The hell you are." Sakura said.

"Syaoran? You've been a great listener. Thank you." Sakura said again.

She saw him do his famous smirk again. She blushed and added.

" Oh yeah? Well I bet you had fun with that pretty tall woman who won't keep her hands off you and using her boss as an excuse." She pouted.

Syaoran's lip twitched a bit into a smile. A rare moment, Sakura thought, because he looked so handsome: amber eyes that never cease to look dull, messy chocolate hair neatly covered his forehead that matches his frame of face. What he did next, Sakura totally froze.

He leaned over in front of her so that his flat but quite muscular frame of body covered her small petite ones. He smelled of fresh shampoo that Sakura will never get sick of. She avoided his gaze but she knew he was watching her, too closely.

"Damn straight. Women happen to like me too. More than you'll ever know." He leaned close and whispered to her ear, the tip of his mouth brushed against her ear. His hot breath made her shudder to the gentle touch of his words.

Sakura totally spazzed inside her heart. Was he hitting on her? Oh God. Sakura couldn't say anything.

He gave her his famous smirk and just went to his office without saying a word, leaving Sakura mesmerized there.

_I do know…_

She leaned forward to breathe in his fresh scent that was still present around her.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hoeee! Heheeheh, Syaoran is finally starting to see Sakura just more than a cute immature girl, he's starting to think he's attractive, wonder where that'll lead o.0 and yesh yesh more trouble cos Syao is boss!

And sakura, heheheh…okay I'm giggling too much. Plz review!

Nops


	12. transition

Hey. Not much to say. I feel so empty now and sad. I lost someone I loved very much. And I was not able to see her in time before she left us forever…:(

_currently unbetaed (lol i just couldn't wait)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCD. Clamp owns it.**

**Chapter 12**

" Hello, may I speak to Ms. Kinomoto please?"

" This is her."

" Sakura! It's Maiko."

" Hey! Maiko, how are you?"

" I'm fine. I just came back from school. You're working aren't you? Anyway, there isn't much credit in my phone left. Just called to tell you that mom told me that a man called you this morning."

" Oh. Well okay, I would have no idea."

" Yeah, he didn't leave his number. Ok well I have to now, Genma asked me out! We're meeting like right now. Ok buhbye." There was buzz on the other side of the line before the line was clicked, indicating that Maiko had hung up.

Sakura sighed; she was packing all her things at a steady pace, when the office phone rang. Maiko had called because for the first time in many months, someone had called asking for Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders in careless way, she has no idea and she doesn't' really care. Probably her banker, she had a tinge of hope for that he will unravel some of her deceased parent's lost fortune. Like that'll ever happen.

She took a deep breath and studied her surroundings again. She was so happy she couldn't help but repeat it over and over again in her head. She was finally, finally going to start a graphic novel on her own. She was filled with joy that her petite slender body was going to hit the ceiling.

The phone rang again, Sakura let out a whiny sigh and picked the receiver.

" Yes, Mr. Li's office." She spoke in her business tone.

" _Yes, Mr. Li's office."_ A squeaky catlike voice mocked her voice in a way Sakura could tell it was not mean to be nice at all. " Kinomoto, just hurry up. The world does not revolve around you you know."

"Thank you, Ms. Shin." Sakura gritted through her teeth, Azusa won't ever stop being a bitch to her. And Sakura sighed with grim bitterness, she won't stop now because she recently got promoted, in fact it was actually yesterday.

Sakura quickly picked up her box and went straight to the elevator.

She walked quickly with her box and folders to the meeting room.

" You're late." Syaoran's voice echoed through the spacious meeting room as soon as she opened the door. Azusa smirked devilishly as Sakura looked embarrassed, Azusa shifted her position on her seat next to Syaoran( who doesn't seem to care). Sakura placed her box on the meeting table with a loud thud before clumsily finding a seat opposite both of them.

" Okay so, now that Saku…- Kinomoto here has signed to our publishing unit of graphic novels. You will be given a room with three or four assistants from now to work on your first volume of your graphic novel, and we'll see for a few volumes if yours is worth continuing." Syaoran explained.

" But I'm being too ahead. Kinomoto, do you have plans or story line of some sort about your graphic novel that you can show me and Shin?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shifted nervously. " Yeah, I do actually. Um, I haven't actually made any changes to it since I showed it to Mr. Kagiyama."

Sakura took out the paper she typed at the internet café of the whole plan of her graphic novel, she even already made up a few characters. This she showed to Syaoran and Azusa. They both took the sheets of paper and schemed through it. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

" Care to explain?" Syaoran asked.

" Oh, well it's about this girl who is poor and insecure and lives on top of the bathhouse. I haven't decided her name. But yeah, she is someone who's very unpopular and invisible at her school. She is truly in love with this guy who doesn't even notice her, but then you know he does, eventually." Sakura explained.

" That's way too vague! Explain with more detail please." Syaoran shook his head.

" Um, okay. So yeah, well how they meet, is like when she signs up for an after school job and volunteer thingy to help old people around the city. Turns out that the guy she signs up for the same thing. They are also assigned to be partners. And so, they go around Tokyo and even beyond, helping old men and women, each person they are sent to are strange, so they will have many adventures and learn many things, and also bond. To make it complicated, the guy she likes, he likes this other girl, who is really beautiful and kind." Sakura explained with more effort.

" That's quite interesting. Very basic, but it's your first. And, I like that old people being strange each time… What kind of genre would it go to?" Syaoran and Azusa started taking notes.

" Um, I don't know. Romance definitely, and I guess fantasy. The old people will have some creatures or powers that make them weird." Sakura guessed.

" Right. And have you assembled some of your characters?" Azusa finally spoke.

" Yeah. Here." Sakura handed them the paper.

Azusa shook her head.

" All your characters, they all have the same description of personality and they're all nice. That is not good. You must express different traits and personality. One has to be mean and evil, one has to rebel, one has to be dominant, one has to be quiet and sensitive or crybaby. You can't make all the people in the girl's grade all nice and smart and pretty." Azusa complained, but for once Sakura actually is going to take her advice, Azusa was right.

" And the old people. They're not all going to be nice baking cookies type. Some should be stubborn or smokes all the time. Few should be flirtatious and pervert. Or, they're just senile." Syaoran added thoughtfully.

" I understand." Sakura said firmly. " I'll fix it."

" Obviously." Azusa said.

" By the way Kinomoto, your editors are me and Ms. Meiling. However she is in Hong Kong, trying to open a branch of Li Corp., so for a few weeks Azusa will be standing in for her." Syaoran stated.

_Joy_, Sakura thought depressingly. _I hope that woman comes back here pronto._

" Improve everything by tomorrow. We'll have another meeting by then to make schedules. For now, go to room 32, that will be your place and your assistants to work from now on. Start improving on your characters appearances and description of personality. They are way too basic." Syaoran concluded.

Sakura bowed them thank you and headed straight to the room.

When she opened the familiar black door, that had once lead her to the mean old witch Azusa, in another one, she came face to face with Naoko, Rika and Chiharu, and Tomoyo.

" Guys??" Sakura choked in happiness. " You're my assistants?"

" No. We're just strippers you hired." Chiharu rolled her eyes.

" Hehe. I'm really happy you guys are. And no I'm not gonna be mean like Azusa."

" Oh please." Naoko said.

" I heard that." Azusa snapped. Sakura eerily turned her head around, she didn't notice the woman herself had entered to check on them.

" And I don't give a damn. Oh, and Kinomoto lay your paws of my man." Azusa snarled before closing the door shut behind her.

" Why is she so obsessed with Syaoran?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Uh. I don't think it's Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

" Um, okay. Anyway. I think we have to start working now." Sakura clapped her hands together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura felt pressured, obviously, by the start of lunch. She just couldn't actually do it properly. She thought it was easy. But the characters, she'd already made their faces fit to their personality. If she changed the whole personality, then she'd have to change the faces. It was so damned confusing.

As she was walking with her friends to the lunchroom, a hand held itself firmly on her shoulder making her turn around. Everyone else looked as well.

" Ken?" Sakura said nervously.

" Hey, Sakura, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ken asked casually.

" Um. Okay. I'll see you guys later." Sakura said, trying to gather all her thoughts. Eek, she is so excited! Wonder what he's going to talk about? Congratulating her into finally starting a graphic novel on her own perhaps? Or maybe Azusa broke her leg and now Ken is her temporary editor, oh yes please!

Ken walked forwards to the end of the hall with Sakura following gingerly behind him. He stopped at the corner and put his hands in his pockets. Sakura stopped in front of him and leaned behind the wall against her.

" So…" Sakura said.

" Hey, congrats, I heard the news. Glad you could join." Ken congratulated her warmly.

" Really? Thanks! I'm really glad as well." Sakura gushed.

" Yeah. Well that's not what I'm here to talk about?" Ken told Sakura.

" Um, okay. So shoot." Sakura said.

" I was wondering, if you and me, we could go out?" Ken said.

" What? Really? I mean I'd love to." Sakura said calmly. But inside, her heart was racing in excitement and pumping in endorphins, she was sooooooooo into Ken.

" Cool. So I'll talk to you later. I gotta go now. Book conference. We'll pick a date then!" Ken waved her goodbye and left Sakura there to squeal in delight by herself.

She was hyperventilating. Sakura wanted to jump up to the ceiling. As if this week could not get any better! Ken asked her out! K-e-n asked HER out! KEN ASKED HER OUT!!! This is like a dream come true. And after that, Sakura's legs wobbled out of synch to the lunchroom full of happiness.

Sakura saw the familiar shades of brown hair seated at the lunchtable. They raised their eyebrows when they saw their friend totally spazzing out in the lunchroom. It was indeed embarrassing, but they love her all the same.

" Oh my GOD! KEN asked me out." Sakura whispered hotly to her friends at the table.

" Are you serious? That's so freaking awesome!" Tomoyo gushed with Sakura.

" So, are you gonna say yes, please say yes he's a fucking hottay!" Chiharu said.

" M-hmm, we all agree." Naoko clasped her hands together and stared dreamily.

" Yeah." Rika blushed quietly to herself.

" I did." Sakura squealed again as excitement took over her whole body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran heard a random shriek just outside his door. He raised his eyebrows and continued typing the damned stupid pointless report, but it'll earn him a lot of cash if he would do it, and so he kept on doing it. But, it was going fine till he heard an all too familiar shriek outside his door followed by squealing. Only one girl could do that, it was Sakura, obviously.

He wondered what would be troubling or delighting her. Her shrieks were hard to differentiate from happiness and sadness. He hoped it'd be happy. The poor girl, how could the brother just ignore her for months and months. He'd never know.

Keiko, his newly hired secretary came in through the door carrying his favourite coffee.

" Keiko, do you happen to know why that loud shriek was outside my door, it's disturbing me?" Syaoran asked.

" Yeah I do, sir." Keiko said seriously, before bursting into fits of giggles.

Syaoran raised one of his manly chocolaty eyebrows again at the giggling woman.

" May I ask what's amusing you?" He said seriously.

" Kinomoto, sir." Keiko said between laughter. " She, got asked out, hehe, and yeah she totally hyperventilated outside when she told, hehe, Eriol."

" I see." Syaoran said with indifference. " Wonder who it was?"

" Hehe, it was Ken. Lucky doll." Keiko commented.

" That's all. Thank you for the tea, now leave me alone." Syaoran mumbled before turning back to type on his computer screen.

Keiko sensed the anger in his voice and immediately straightened up and coughed.

" If you need anything, I'll be here sir." She said.

Keiko immediately exited the man's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura arrived home around seven o'clock in the night, quite exhausted; she collapsed on her mattress and just cuddled Kero in her arms for a while. It had been a tiring day, she and the rest of the team really did try to make the quality better, but it was hella harder than she thought, it was way more than drawing. Sakura was sure she was probably going to suffer when it came to the plot. But she didn't want to think about that.

After laying down the mattress for a while, the auburn-haired girl decide to take a shower and just settle in for the night, it was definitely going to take on her health the next few days. When she had finished showering, she drank water before settling herself onto the comfortable mattress with Kero right beside her, mewing from time to time.

Sakura stared at the ceiling above her, deep in thought. She couldn't believe it still, Ken asked her out! It wasn't as if Sakura wasn't glad, no that was wrong to say, Sakura was ecstatic, it was just, unexpected. She'd never been a guy throughout her life, to her they are completely aliens from another planet.

It was the same even when she was in middle and high school. She was a shy quiet one that clings on only to her own gender and talk to her own gender. She would only sit and watch the bold and pretty ones ask other boys out and just harmlessly flirt with them. But Sakura? No way. She'd never flirted in high school. She doesn't know about now, she was sure most of the time talking with Ken, she was herself and she didn't act all flirty and high, except for today of course, when he asked her out, she had a good reason to be all giggly and hyper.

Sakura cringed and buried herself in her pillows. Kero mewled once more when she accidentally pinched his backbone painfully. Sakura realized and released him instantly, and stroked him apologetically. She pouted by herself in embarrassment.

_Oh, God, I sound like a virgin. _Sakura thought._ What the fuck am I thinking? I am a virgin, how could I forget? What I'm trying to say is, I'm acting really really immature about this. It was just a normal date. A normal date where she and Ken would eat together hang out and get to know each other. A few kisses, and er sex._

Sakura immediately shook her head in shame for herself.

I am such a sick sick person! I haven't even gone on one date and here am I thinking about sex and getting married. I'm being way to imaginative here. Let's stop and just go to sleep.

And sleep she did.

And dream she did, but to her surprise, the man inside her dreams, waiting for her down the road, his eyes glazing harshly although it was hiding deep caring and love for her. He was not the one who asked her out.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Just so you know, the whole mangaka thing, I'm not even sure it's real, the whole process, entirely it's all my imagination and my bestest to trying to make it reality. So stick with me…read and review…

Nops


	13. failure and fights

A/N: Its been quite a while since I updated. Well I updated my other story like yesterday night. But I am on fire for some reason so I shall write and write tonight hehe… and uh let met make it clear that mature themes in this story shall be handle maturely lol. Haha. It's a rated M anyway, but reminding you all anyways. Some people will hate me for half of this chapter if you support one side, but then, maybe you won't anymore when you see the other half of this chapter. Heheheheh. Read on. Oh btw, I have xanga if you guys want it, PM me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp.**

**Chapter 13**

Sakura's body collapsed onto her mattress. She yawned and stretched, and just stood there eyeing up the ceiling. She ran her slim hands through her honey brown coloured hair, and hugged herself. She was very, very excited. Many things could really excite her, just few days ago, she had started to develop her own graphic novel, she danced with a hot guy, and the very same hot guy asked her out!

Ken asked her out on a date, this evening! It was Sunday evening, and now that Sakura has become a manga-ka her work has got tripled and she will have to start coming in at work on Saturdays and on Sundays to keep up with the fast schedule. Sakura was quite lucky now when she left for the evening. Sakura got up and looked at her watch; she had about half an hour to get ready before she meets him at the planned place.

It sounds so romantic! Sakura felt herself dreaming and dreaming wonderful dates with Ken. It was all too good to be true.

Sakura's smiley face suddenly turned upside down into a frown. She didn't know what to wear…. She has little money, and she spent them paying bills. The clothes she wore, he's pretty much seen her in all of her clothes. But, well if he asked her out, well he probably wouldn't mind that she's all shaggy and uhh, not so girly.

She immediately got herself out from her hot sweaty work clothes and went to take a bath. Then she opened her wardrobe and decided to wear faded jeans and just a plain shirt. Next up was her hair. She ran her fingers through it gently; luckily her hair wasn't frizzy and naturally soft. But she didn't know what to do with it, so she decided to leave it down. Sometimes she wished she had more money, (doesn't every girl wish for that?).

When she was ready, she went downstairs, after telling Maiko who squealed in delight for her friend finally having a LIFE, and then she went to the heights. Sakura tilted her head on the bus window, deep in thought, more like fantasizing, but she was thinking very hard. The heights in the city is the place where couples go, cherry blossoms everywhere, it gave a fantastic view of the city. Sakura cringed once again, for acting like a thirteen year old who's just been asked out and is eager to go on their first date. But then obviously, this is her first official date.

The bus came at quite a violent halt, which jerked Sakura and all the passengers of the bus forward. Sakura held on to the metal railing, which was already crowded by many hands of people grabbing the railing for their lives. The bus finally steadied and everyone could stand, throughout the bus everyone gasping for relief, Sakura could hear some passengers swearing loudly. The driver immediately apologized, explaining that he saw a dog crossing right in front and he tried to avoid it. Everyone didn't seem to care, Sakura just looked sympathetically at the poor driver as she made her way through the suffocating crowd, exiting the bus.

Sakura slowly made her way to the heights by the stone steps, the heights, which was an area of cherry blossom trees and at the end, there was a sharp drop, railed, and beyond that was the naked sky painted with silver stars, along with the shimmering lights and the sound of life in the city of Tomoeda. The slight evening breeze flew nonchalantly into the night, making her auburn hair fly behind her. She could see shadows of couples gazing intimately at the stars or just walking around the river of cherry trees.

If Sakura were alone here she'd feel so out of place, as everyone was in twos. On one bench, there was a couple, the girl had her head burrowed in the man's shoulder, the man's arm slung lovingly around her, and both were watching the stars. A few couples sat on the benches in front of the railings, enjoying the view. This was known as the place where lovebirds came to spread their love. Speaking of that, she needed to find Ken.

An all too familiar voice spoke behind her and soon she finds herself dismissing the thoughts of searching for the man after all, he found her first.

" Hey, I just arrived." Ken said.

" Oh, hey, yeah me too." Sakura said quietly.

Sakura looked at Ken, he had neatly combed his hair and was wearing a black shirt with jeans. They look kind of similar in a way, Sakura thought, which was cute because Sakura was also wearing jeans too and a plain dark blue shirt. He gave her a friendly smile.

" Ok, well um, let's go get one of those snack things before strolling around, shall we?" Ken asked.

" Um, okay." Sakura agreed, her insides feeling giddy.

He led her to the food vendor, the government wanted to keep heights, probably the most cleanest place that hasn't been ravaged by man, as environmental as possible. So only small trolleys and food vendors were allowed to sell snacks. Sakura was relieved when Ken brought out his wallet.

Ken brought both of them hot crepes and both of them began to walk together in around the cherry blossom trees. Sakura felt herself getting much more shyer by the second. She just didn't know how to react now that Ken's here, obviously, she had planned on everything there was to talk about. But all those ideas were a waste and she felt all her memories and information suddenly locked up in a cupboard, she found her mind was only an empty room.

"So, Sakura," Ken coughed. "I haven't seen you like in two days or something, so how is everything going, now that you're officially publishing your graphic novel?"

"It's way harder than I thought." Sakura rubbed her tired eyes. "They didn't agree with my characters yet, and when I thought everything was okay."

"Yeah, the beginning is always hard. But really, they just want everything to be wonderful. So, everyone will want to read it." Ken said.

"I know, but it's exhausting." Sakura sighed.

"Hey let's sit on the benches." Ken said quickly, seeing one couple leave a bench.

"Okay." She let Ken lead her.

Both of them sat on the bench. Sakura was tense at first, but then after a minute, she started talking with Ken, her shoulders pressed gently against the wooden bench and she began to relax.

"So, anyway, I was glad I finished the first arc of the chronicle of wings, it gave me a break for a while and then I can start on the second arc. Believe me, by the third volume I was already getting so freaking exhausted, but it was definitely worth it." Ken said.

"I am willing to take that. I know it'll be worth it." Sakura said passionately.

"That's what I like about you. You're quite tough, I just have to warn you though… the editor Mei Lin and Li, they're really tough meat."

"I kinda figured." Sakura said. Although he forgot to mention Azusa, scary woman! Sakura learned she'd rather be working for Azusa, even though it was crappy, than dealing with her as an editor.

Sakura and Ken continued talking, occasionally getting serious but sometimes, Sakura would laugh out loud at what he said._ It was a wonderful date_, Sakura found herself thinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Sakura happily walked into an office with a dance in each step as she walked passed everyone. She even hummed a little tune to herself.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her when she came to her office. Everyone besides her looked dead.

"Hey, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, her voice mellow, and drank a cup of tea she made quickly, thanks to the instant tea coffee machine nearby their room.

"I'm just here because I have to photocopy some documents, and yes, I stopped by just to see how your date went by yesterday," Tomoyo said sneakily.

"Oh, I think it was…what a date was supposed to be," Sakura said dreamily.

"That great huh?" Naoko commented sleepily, she took a sip of coffee from her hot cup in order to stay awake for the morning at least.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time, I just don't know how you can be so energetic. I'm so tired." Rika gave a weak smile before resting her head on the office table in front of the computer.

"Did you guys go clubbing or drinking last night?" Sakura asked.

"Ha yeah, we went out last night. Chiharu just went overboard. She's not here yet…probably hangover," Rika explained.

"You should come with us, and ahem bring Ken along too," Naoko grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened roughly to reveal Syaoran, looking annoyed with all his binders. He set them on the table before sitting. Sakura quickly got her work and sat in front of him.

"I want to see, what you have done since yesterday evening. Show me what you have done through the night," he said calmly but even Sakura could tell he was agitated.

Sakura's heart stopped and she looked around at Naoko, Rika and Chiharu. She stared Syaoran straight in the eyes.

"Um, we took the evening off last night, because we were working all weekend." Sakura said.

Syaoran stared at back at her, the anger flare in his amber eyes was showing again.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran said coldly.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know, we were exhausted and we knew we couldn't work anymore till we got some rest," Sakura apologized sincerely.

"When you are a manga-ka," Syaoran stated, his voice rising deeper and higher, "you are to take full responsibility and to be committed to your work. THIS work is not just your job; it is not over from nine to five. It is now part of your life. You have to keep up with the schedule, not change it to how you may as well please. If you already slack off right now, I do not feel you deserve this opportunity after all."

Sakura was speechless. Somewhere behind her she could hear one of her friends muttering, 'Harsh..' but she quickly dismissed it. She'd never been shouted about her responsibility any time before, it was surprising, even for her. She just couldn't help feeling hurt, she knew, Syaoran knew, that Sakura is trying hard right now, he's seen her determination before, so why is he so damn uptight?

" Since due to your 'slacking', you are far more behind. I hope you'll sort this out. I am sure if you had kept on working last night you would have at least developed the characters. You have until eleven until the meeting with the board. They're the ones you should be scared of." Syaoran said with no indifference.

He took all his binders and left the room.

Sakura's hand clenched into a fist. It was a stupid mistake, but…_Ken's right. Syaoran's very tough._

"God, what's up his arse?" Naoko rolled her eyes.

"I…don't know," Sakura said with a faraway voice.

The morning passed by like a blur for Sakura, after the sudden surprising outburst by Li, Sakura really tried hard. She had a bad feeling about the meeting though. Naoko, Rika and Chiharu too noticed the silence in their friend but decided to support her anyway by also keeping quiet and not disrupting her concentration. By eleven, as Syaoran had predicted, their work wasn't even half done and it was already time to go to the meeting.

Sakura took all her binders and papers and headed to the meeting room, Sakura did not know their names but she could tell from the look of the board, they look very scary. Sakura felt herself shrink.

"All right, we don't have much time with busy schedule and all. Why don't you brief us with your work," the man with wrinkles in his forehead said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. She got out her bristle board with all the characters and the storyline. She took a deep breath and explained the whole story. Her heart quivered slightly in hope that they will accept it.

All the men looked at each other with blank emotions that Sakura could not read and that made her even more nervous. Did they like it?

"What the _heck_ is that?" the man's voice sounded like thunder, echoing throughout the room.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura barely even croaked her words out.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I don't think you understand the whole concept of this industry. We are the Li Corps, every mangaka, I tell you, _every_ mangaka, who publishes a novel here. They all are successful and we intend to keep it that way. Your so-called plan is absolutely trash. I cannot believe out of all people Ms. Shin, and Mr. Li has agreed with you in the first place!" Another man, who seemed to be the leader, nearly shouted.

Sakura wished she could vanish from their presence, she'd never felt so insulted and humiliated. She felt as if all her hard work had just been flushed down the drain.

"Now, now Yoshi. Take it easy on the girl. Yes, I agree with you Yoshi," the man who wasn't so angry said calmly to Sakura. "Although your plan is fairly reasonable, it's not going to work. However, I do admire your drawing skills. So what do you say, we give the girl one more chance?"

The men began whispering and raising their hands and voting. Some men seemed reluctant; they probably want to fire her off the mangaka team.

"Fine. Ms. Kinomoto, let me tell you, thank your lucky stars. We don't waste our time for those who fail their opportunity when they are given one, neither do we wait for those who can't catch up. But although your plan is absolutely rubbish, my colleagues have all voted that you do have talent in this area, and believe that you will bring our company success, I'd say they're overestimating you, but majority does rule. So Kinomoto, we will grant you one more chance to show us what you can do. Until then." Mr. Yoshi concluded, stood up and started packing his briefcase. His workers similarly followed the cue.

Sakura waited until they left before she broke down crying in the empty meeting room.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was ignoring her, and she didn't like it.

By who? It was obviously the man right over there, in front of her, discussing with Rika on the computer. Yes, it was the man she absolutely hated at first, but the first impressions hadn't lasted, and now they had somehow formed a platonic friendship. This man who seemed like a mean jerk, is surprisingly capable of being a deep caring person inside, and as a plus looks absolutely gorgeous everyday.

Sakura wondered and wondered why. Was he really that mad at her? It was so confusing. Usually they'd talk and talk about their work among other things. But today, since him shouting at her this morning, he had been ignoring her completely.

It was around 10:30 in the night, yes, she was being a committed artist and she was probably staying until past one till she could get her ideas developed at least. Everyone had gone home except her, Rika and Syaoran. Rika too had finished her part of the work. And now it was just she and Syaoran. They had decided to keep most of the characters. It was only the story development now.

Rika took her bag, gave a peck on the cheek to Sakura before waving goodbye. Sakura looked glumly at Syaoran's back who was facing the computer. As much as she liked Syaoran, a good friend, she didn't want to be stuck with him when he's pretty much pissed at her.

"Sakura, okay, so have you thought of an idea yet, it's been half and hour, I thought you'd have something by now." Those were the first damned words he said to her that night.

"I'm thinking!" she snapped. "And it's not so easy when you're damn exhausted and its like 11:00."

"10:45, to be exact." Syaoran stated.

Sakura fought the urge to strangle him.

Sakura scribbled some notes on her paper and soon it was around 11:15. Sakura relaxed back in the chair, she had scribbled a lot. But when she reread it and it didn't make sense.

"Thinking? Well think harder, you should get over it. I know those men were a bit too harsh. But stop thinking about that, and start thinking about this." Syaoran said.

"I am not even thinking about "that", I'm over the whole they-hate-my-idea thing okay?" Sakura hissed.

"Then, what's gotten you wound up?" Syaoran asked.

Really, this man never ceases to amaze her. The last time they spoke he gave her, what seemed like treatment from hell, and now, he was actually starting to be nice??

"_You,_" Sakura sighed.

"Me?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Not that…" Sakura said quietly.

"Then?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, I don't understand, why are you ignoring me?" Sakura confessed.

Syaoran finally looked at her properly. Their eyes locked together, Sakura waiting for an answer. And Syaoran just looking at her like his eyes was glued to hers. For some reason, he was no longer staring at her eyes, she could see his eyes moving from her eyes, to her nose and finally resting on her lips. Sakura was really confused, that was what was bugging her all the time. She'll admit she hated being ignored like this by him. He was her friend.

"Sakura, I want to ask you a honest question."

"Do you like Ken?" Syaoran asked.

"What? Yes of course I do." Sakura answered.

"I know, but do you really like him?"

"Yes…. I do."

"Sakura," Syaoran took a deep breath. "I don't think you should go out with him anymore."

"WHAT?" Sakura said hotly. Was he really saying this? "Syaoran what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, don't go out with him anymore." Syaoran said more firmly.

"Look Syaoran, just because YOU don't like him…" Sakura yelled.

"It's not even about that! Hell, just don't." Syaoran too raised his voice.

Sakura was angry and pissed off again. She came closer to him and crossed her arms angrily, waiting for some more comments to come out of his big mouth. Is this all they're going to do? Fight every time they talk. She was honestly sick and tired of it.

"Syaoran, I can't do this anymore," Sakura said weakly. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Sakura wait, listen to me damn it."

"NO, I know what you're going to say, it's because YOU don't like him. Well guess what I do. I just can't argue with you anymore," Sakura sighed heavily.

She turned around to walk away.

"Sakura." His deep voice rumbled and sent shivers down her spine.

She was scared, was he angry? Well so what, she was damn angry too. How could he?

She turned around but before she could say anything she was thrown into a world she'd never experienced before. Syaoran grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her forward so she fell into his arms and he wasted no time as soon as he cupped her face, he kissed her. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out from this sudden movement, but his lips were doing wonderful things to her insides.

She didn't know what to do, but to feel. To feel his lip taking control of her helpless one and began kissing her harder. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself fall into this satisfying ecstacy. Syaoran was totally, totally kissing her! No, scratch that he was making out with her!

Sakura had never been kissed before. It sure felt wonderful. The way his hands were roaming down her back, his warm lips nibbling on her soft small ones. His musky smell too made her calmer when she smelled him as he kissed her ear. Sakura could feel her own lips responding to every movement he made. She could feel something contracting in her throat, emitting in a soft moan. He kissed her so passionately. Sakura didn't even realize they were suddenly near the wall, Sakura's back was against the wall, she could hardly feel anything except his kisses. She could only run her hands through his soft chocolate hair. Suddenly she was aware how dangerous this was as she could feel his hands were softly squeezing her thighs.

The phone rang and both of them sprang apart from each other.

Sakura gasped for air, and just looked at Syaoran. Syaoran looked like he just woke up from being asleep. His expression had changed from dreamy to sudden panic. He then realized what he had done and looked painfully at Sakura. Sakura felt time had stopped.

"Oh, fuck…I'm…I'm sorry." Syaoran managed to say, he was out of breath too.

Syaoran continued to stare in regret at Sakura. Sakura too felt, odd. She just didn't know what happened. Then she felt the tears pricking her eyes. On impulse, Sakura grabbed her bag, sobbed and left the room…

…leaving Syaoran to dwell on his biggest mistake.

TBC


	14. Truth hurts

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update been busy being a freshman, yes homework hell every day. Haha but I'm free and coincidentally it is also my birthday hohohoness. Anyway peoples read and review plz.

Thank u to Blaung and Armageddon Angel for beta-ing. My grammar is horrible.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Klamp does._**

**Chapter 14**

As much as she wanted to disappear from this world, Sakura grunted in annoyance and most definitely fear that she still had to go to the dreadful work. The rainy weather also added on to her sadness. Sakura dabbed her puffy red eyes from last night's tears. Sakura had never felt this miserable since her parents' death. Sure, there were times when Sakura felt suicidal and it was the end of the world, but Sakura usually troubles only herself and would always sort herself out, she hardly caused trouble for anyone, but after last night, she wasn't so sure anymore. She knew that she had hurt some people. Firstly, Ken and then _him. _Sakura didn't know how she hurt the latter, but she must have some way.

"Yo Sakura wake up and stop daydreaming. You've done like only three pages of drawing." Rika shook her.

Sakura rubbed her eyes again and tightened her hold on the pencil, she waited for her determination and excitement to draw, but it never came, her hand felt devoid of sensation as if it doesn't want to do anything, just like how it felt now.

Sakura ran her hands through her messy auburn hair in frustration. Sakura readjusted her seating position and took hold of the pencil again, attempting to use her time effectively, but she found herself unable to draw anything.

"Well Sakura, aren't you lucky? The grumpy bear has a whole-day meeting today, so you'll have a peaceful day without him shouting at you." Naoko said while typing on the computer.

"Yeah…" That was all Sakura could say. Truthfully, half of her was glad she wasn't going to face him today. But the other part- Sakura was sure this was lust or she was going insane- for some reason wanted to see more of him, and dare if she feels, and continue from where they left off?

Sakura shook herself, waking up from such foreboding thoughts and instead thought this issue wasn't about Syaoran at all! She was never supposed to end up passionately kissing him in the first place! Surely, her real worry was Ken. She had unintentionally betrayed him! How could she! Wait a minute, How could he!? Technically, it wasn't her fault. It was him who started kissing her. Sakura was just trapped in the moment….

_And, would have liked to stay in that moment_, her hidden voice whispered. There was that evil nasty side of her again. Sakura wanted to switch that conscience off. But really, sooner or later, and Sakura decided sooner, she needed explanations from Syaoran.

Sakura was so confused, but she decided first she needed an explanation from Syaoran. As much as she hated to, she would have to tell Ken the truth. Better to tell it, then keeping it quiet and being discovered anyway. Sakura highly hoped that no one was there, when they were in such an inappropriate position. But she was so fucking confused!

She really had to admit, she enjoyed the kiss, she loved the way he made her feel last night. The real mystery was, why did Syaoran kiss her? Was it because of lust, maybe he was tipsy and saw something else in her that night? Maybe he just wanted a one-night stand? That was probably the first thing Sakura would have assumed if she didn't know Syaoran. But she does, and Syaoran isn't someone who is into one-night stands. He wasn't the rich player Sakura assumed he was. So what did that kiss mean?

Sakura was puzzled more than ever. There was no way she was going to ever figure it out, well not today at least, Sakura was sure of that. She just wanted to strangle Syaoran and beat him to death or just shake him. And she wanted to shake herself as well.

But Sakura wasn't going to let Syaoran avoid her, no, if he did, she will hunt him down. And get some answers.

The phone rang interrupted Sakura's unnerving thoughts. Sakura slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura? Hey, it's Ken." A man's voice rumbled in the phone static.

Sakura feel the guilty feelings swallowing her.

"Ken? Hey, listen I-" Sakura wanted to say.

"Sakura? Sakura? Hey listen, I can't make today's date. I have to do some work with an office partner." Ken explained.

Oh that's right, she totally forgot. They were supposed to have a date today.

"Um. Okay." Sakura croaked.

"Yeah….well….bye." Ken said and the phone line clicked.

"So much for my day." Sakura said to no one in particular.

Sakura felt a tad lonelier now, Tomoyo called this morning saying she was really sick and she couldn't come, and Eriol also told her again when he came to work. Azusa apparently blasted Naoko, Chiharu and Rika this morning for being too friendly at work and so every time too frequently, the office door would open and a face caked with make-up with sneakily look in and then the office door would close again. So the room was quiet with everyone focusing on their tasks. Everyone except Sakura herself.

For Sakura, time was torturing her. Her brain felt slow and the rest of the time she was thinking both about Ken and Syaoran but at the same time it could go too fast. Sakura looked at her watch and was very surprised to find it was already 6:00 p.m.

"Thank God. We can go home now. Hey Sakura are you okay? You've done only six pages today…" Chiharu said worriedly.

"I'm….fine…just out of it." Sakura tried to smile.

"Okay, well me and Naoko have to catch the bus, we live far away and its pouring. See you!" They packed their bags and left.

"Yeah, Yamazaki is dropping me off as well. Rain makes traffic jam hell a lot worse. So I'd better go now. Feel better okay Sakura!" Chiharu said and closed the door behind her.

Sakura too decided she should go home as well, staying here and doing nothing just will be pointless. She could be at apartment cleaning. Her house really is a mess now. She packed all her work and placed them in the binder and took the to binder another room, where all the important datas are.

There was hardly anyone here, she saw only two people and they were packing as well. Sakura entered the room and found the drawer with her name on it. She placed the binder inside.

When she opened the door and made her way, she was so deep in thought she bumped into someone. Sakura snapped out of it.

" Oh…sorry sir." Sakura apologized and bowed. It was one of her directors!

"That's quite all right, Ms. Kinomoto, oh wait, Ms. Kinomoto I'd like you to give this file to Mr. Li please. He's in his office thank you." The director said and left her alone.

Sakura again was left facing another doom. She would have to meet him now. Despite the brave words she had stated earlier, now she felt like backing out. She didn't want to face him anymore. But her feet were already making its way towards his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran unbuttoned the two buttons on his collar and also his cuffs. He shook his chocolate hair. It had been a rough day for him, stupid business people who are money-crazy and only depend on him. He'll try and find ways to make those people do some work.

The door behind him opened. Syaoran didn't even bother to turn around it was probably the secretary who placed something on his desk. But through the reflection of the window, he could see behind himself, a young woman with caramel hair standing just before his desk. He immediately turned around.

It was Sakura.

Both of them just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Sakura was looking at Syaoran with a puzzled and confused look while Syaoran just stared her down with an unreadable expression.

Sakura never felt so tired and anticipated in her whole life. For the first time, she was giving up. He wasn't going to explain to her. She took a deep breath and was about to walk always from him when an all too familiar scene almost started to replay itself. He called her name. It made her stomach churn, and in a good way or bad, surprisingly, Sakura couldn't tell.

But he didn't walk up to her and grab her and kiss her like he did last night. He just stood there and turned his face towards the window, droplets of rain still hitting the window.

"I used to have a girlfriend, whom I quite like. We didn't get to a point of serious love yet, but it was recent." Syaoran began explaining.

Sakura just stood there with a hesitant motion, but she knew, he was explaining to her. And she was all for it, to listen…

"Actually, I could have been in love with her. Then, it all changed one day when I found her in someone else's arms." Syaoran explained, his back still facing Sakura.

"….Till today, I do not speak with either of them. The one whom I found her kissing with…was Ken."

Sakura couldn't believe it! Did he say… Ken? Suddenly she felt tears welling up.

"They got together, and I was devastated and eventually I got over it. I realized Azusa and Ken, they're both not the person you want in your life. I never spoke to them so I didn't know they were still together. Then I heard Ken asked you on a date. I never intended to ruin anything, but just a few days ago I saw Ken and Azusa they were…"

Syaoran didn't finish his sentence.

"That's why I have to warn you…" Syaoran said seriously. "And I wish I told you earlier."

Sakura was speechless. What was there for her to do? She just couldn't believe it.

"Well Sakura…do you…believe me?" Syaoran asked in an almost whisper.

Sakura was sobbing now. She was embarrassed of crying in front of him, she was embarrassed of crying in front of anyone, but now she didn't care.

"I wish you were lying…" She whimpered.

"Now I…" Sakura didn't know what to say, nor did she know what she was going to do…

"Sakura." Syaoran said sadly. He was approaching her. " I…"

"Syaoran…I'm going now…" Sakura said softly. "Thank you…"

Before Syaoran could reach her, Sakura ran out of the door and grabbed her bag and just ran out to the entrance of the office. It was pouring with rain. Then she saw something else that made her even sadder.

Ken was there, at the opposite building of the Li Corp's building. It was a bit blurry from the rain but she knew it was he because of his hair. And next to him, hand in hand was Azusa. They were both talking and giggling, she shifted closer to him because of the cold, and then they kissed.

Sakura didn't want to see anymore. She just ran out in the rain to the bus stop. And when she got home, that's when she finally broke into tears she was holding on for some time and leaked tears all night.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

A/N: How was that? Plz read and review.

Nops


	15. confrontations and business vacation

A/N: HEY! Ppl I am so sorry for my delayed chappie. It is the end of the school year so the teacher just stresses us with homework and also studying for the exams. Boo hoo. But I haven't updated for ages so ta here I am. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. The Clamp rocks my socks lol.**

**Chapter 15**

Sakura thought… No, she knew it. She knew from the beginning that today was going to be a hell of a bad one. The minute she woke up this morning from her restless sleep to find the rain that still hadn't stopped from last night had gotten into her living room because she didn't close her kitchen window and her sliding door. So, she spent her morning time that could be used for getting to work cleaning the wet apartment. When she was finally done she rushed to work. And Sakura sighed at how unlucky she was when the director scolded her because of her tardiness and now everything around her spins in a rush in order to catch up to the usual demands. Only Sakura doesn't feel like doing so at all.

So here she was, working- or pretending to be, on her desk in her lonely office watching the raindrops slide gently down the window. Apparently, the rain caused more traffic and no one in her office had arrived yet. Sakura rolled her eyes. The director didn't have to blast her, no one else had arrived on time except for her and a couple of people.

She needed Tomoyo. She needed her badly. Sakura really wanted to vent out on someone after what's been happening to her. And she needed help. Sakura had never felt so lost and isolated from the world now. She felt like she had no one.

Sakura heard her office door open and by then her eyes were ready to burst with tears and she was wishing and hoping that it was Tomoyo. And probably the only thing that would make her day, Sakura thought. And sure enough it was Tomoyo.

Sakura ran to her and hugged her and immediately started crying again.

Tomoyo was clearly at a loss but she held Sakura until Sakura stopped crying and could speak again.

" Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Tomoyo asked gently, handing Sakura a box of tissues so Sakura could clean up her red and puffy face.

" Well it's a long a story." Sakura sniffed. " But it all started a couple of days ago…you see I don't know it's really screwed up…the day wasn't even good to begin with, Syaoran was in a pissy mood so the rest of the day he's pissed off and just being a pain in the butt. So, yeah both of us stayed up late right. And I thought he was mad at me so I started being all pissy to and he was like not. And it was confusing and we were fighting… and I don't know…"

" Yeees….?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. She seemed to have guess what already happened but she needed Sakura's confirmation. " …you guys were fighting…"

" Er…I don't know how to word it. It's not like ugh…well I guess he took advantage of me…" Sakura said slowly.

" _What!_" Tomoyo shrieked. " Don't tell me! You guys had sex in his office!"

" _What! _No no no. He..just kinda pulled me towards him and started kissing me, and that's all that happened."

Tomoyo's eyes flashed.

" Well, Sakura-chan, did you kiss him back?"

Sakura's heart did a flip when Tomoyo asked this. Sakura felt herself going back to this dreamy state…

" Sakura? Hello, answer me woman! It's obvious that you did…but did you like it?"

Sakura could feel her heartbeat thundering against her own chest and in her ears and even in her own head. What is this foreign feeling that she found herself drowning into? And especially when Tomoyo mentions _his_ name. Why does she feel so tingly?

"… Yes I did. I liked it. A lot." Sakura said, blushing.

Sakura shook her head wildly.

" But it's not about that! It's just well, I would have found out anyway but Syaoran told me that Ken is with Azusa and he's dating her behind my back. I didn't want to believe him. But I saw them kissing, last night." Sakura said.

" OH! That bitch..and that…man-bitch! Aww Sakura, do you want me to go over and kick his ass for you." Tomoyo gave Sakura another hug.

" Uh yeah you see. He doesn't know that I know…yet. I just, well I don't know what to say…"

" Isn't it obvious? He cheated on you! It's over honestly Sakura. I mean I understand your guiltiness over this but it was a mistake or whatever you feel it. But Ken, he probably was with Azusa for ages and he doesn't see that as a mistake." Tomoyo explained harshly.

" Okay…" Sakura said croakily.

The phone at her desk rang, Sakura just gave a dirty look at it and didn't bother to pick it up. She was not ready to be into work today, she has problems and needed them to be sorted out. She decided to let it go to the voice machine.

" Hey Sakura. It's been a few days. I miss you. I'm coming up there like in a minute okay? I'll see you then." Ken's mellow voice reverberated throughout the silent office room.

Sakura hyperventilated. " Why is the day going so fast for me?"

Sakura felt herself being shaken by Tomoyo.

" Sakura this is it. Now or never. I don't know what you're going to do. But please make the right decision okay? I'm gonna go outside now." Tomoyo said and gave Sakura a quick hug before exiting the office door.

Sakura took a deep breath and waited quietly for Ken to come.

In a few minutes she heard her door open and Ken was smiling at her. The smile that Ken has that Sakura would find herself falling for him any day, but not today.

" Hey…Sakura…what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ken asked concernedly.

Sakura stood up and hugged herself from the coldness, and from the nervous feeling.

" Ken. We need to talk." Sakura said.

" About what?" Ken said cluelessly.

" About you and Azusa." Sakura said it so sudden that Ken nearly stumbled on his own feet.

" What? Sakura, what the hell are you talking about? I have no idea…" Ken asked, raising his eyebrows.

" The hell you don't. Look, _I know. _I saw you kissing her yesterday and what's more someone told me you've been going out with her, for like, ages. So why Ken, why did you flirt with me, make a naïve girl like me feel special, and then _this_?"

Ken wasn't pretending anymore.

" I just, wanted to go out with you at the same time as her. That's all. I was never serious, you were. And you are naïve…" Ken shrugged.

Sakura was loss for words.

" Yeah…. Thank god I saw you guys making out, then I would have never known what an ass you were Ken. And my stupidness ends right here. It's over." Sakura said coldly.

" Always thought you were a stupid, naïve virgin. Guess what? You still are." Ken smirked before closing the door behind him.

Shortly after the door closed the door opened again to find a shocked Tomoyo.

" Oh that fucking asshole!" Sakura shrieked. " I can't believe…OH MY GOD!"

Tomoyo just waited for Sakura to calm down. " Well that's settled, aren't you glad?"

" Hell yeah." Sakura said uneasily.

" Well how do you feel?" Tomoyo asked.

" Surprisingly, relieved. I just feel longing for something…but not Ken." Sakura answered.

" Well it didn't turn to love. Pheeuww. If it was you'd been crying bucketloads. But Sakura I'm really glad, you caught him in time." Tomoyo said, smiling.

" Me too." Sakura sighed in relief.

" Now that leaves only one more issue upstanding." Sakura muttered. " Syaoran."

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- --

" So Ms. Kinomoto, your work has been sufficiently…average. I have talked with my colleagues and we all agree that perhaps, you need…inspiration." Mr. Gensai, the director, Sakura finally found out his name, said.

Despite what she talked about earlier with Tomoyo, Sakura had found herself being engulfed by this intense feeling which makes it hard for her to talk to Syaoran, let alone look at him. But when he looks away, Sakura would find herself looking.

" Um, Mr. Gensai, I'm trying very hard right now. And I would be willing to do whatever to improve on this. I know I can do better." Sakura said.

" Well…since your sceneries and background is a coastal town. We are asking you to go to Watermelon Island, everything will be sorted…Just…draw." Mr. Gensai said.

" Um…okay…" Sakura answered.

Watermelon Island is very near where Touya and Kaho lives…

" Well, we have decided that Mr. Li will accompany you."

" Will that be a problem, Li?" Mr. Gensai asked Li.

" Um…I suppose I could…" Sakura watch Syaoran answer hesitantly. Why does she feel so bummed when he answered hesitantly, it wasn't like she was expecting him to be jumping for joy about it…

This is a huge problem. Sakura shook her head. Now she will have to spend time with him for a few days, just him, and her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The name for Watermelon Island speaks for itself, a lush green island that is rich in watermelons and other fresh fruits. The island is in a secluded yet peaceful side of the east tourist islands of Japan. This is truly a place where one can find complete touch with the nature._

Sakura didn't bother reading the rest of the brochure, it was obviously going to be filled with mish-mash about the whole island being so peaceful and calm. Sakura wished she would actually find peace when she goes to this island. Besides, she also wants to pay a surprise visit to Touya and Kaho and their daughter.

Sakura felt nauseous as the boat was sailing over a bigger wave in the sea and the boat rocked back and forth. She held on the railings and secured herself in the seat and looked up.

" Seasick?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

" I think so. I've never been in a boat before." Sakura said hoarsely.

She finally took courage to look at him in the eye this time. Maybe it'll make her less nauseous, how she loved those amber eyes of his, she could be sure they change colour according to his mood, or perhaps she was hallucinating.

He lightly touched her arm. Even in the midst of throwing up, Sakura could feel his warm finger lightly prodding her sweaty arm and it felt tingly.

" Well…we'll arrive in 15 minutes. So until then hold on." Syaoran said.

Sakura found herself feeling disappointed when he removed his fingertips from her arms.

Sakura closed her eyes when she felt the boat hitting the rocks of the dock of Watermelon. She opened her eyes to see Li already standing up with his luggage and hers and was waiting for her to walk with him.

" Oh…" Sakura said and walked alongside him.

When they were outside the boat station, Syaoran dropped his and her bags to open his cellphone. Sakura waited while Syaoran typed in something.

" There's supposed to be a guy that takes us to the hotel. But no matter. Let's take a taxi." Syaoran said simply. He heaved his bag and Sakura's on both shoulders.

" I can carry it." Sakura croaked, still feeling sick.

" Nah. You don't look fine. But it's okay, I got it." Syaoran said, his back turned on her.

A light blue taxi stopped in front of them and Sakura and Syaoran both get in.

" Watermelon Tree Villa please." Syaoran told the taxi driver.

The taxi driver mumbled something and nodded. Syaoran just leaned back into his seat, as it was quite hot and humid. Sakura closed her eyes till they got there.

When they got there, Sakura nearly fainted as it was quite hot in the taxi but when she got out she felt like she entered a very, very dry sauna. It was hot. She quickly ran under the shade of the hotel. Syaoran followed her soon after, with their luggage.

Syaoran went to the reception counter to check in, Sakura decided to study the place. It was very old-fashioned Japanese style that had been squished inside a brick wall building, only the main lobby was a Japanese-style house. But Sakura could see the rooms had modern doors and not those sliding ones.

She decided to go and accompany Syaoran at the check-in.

" What? That's not possible." Syaoran complained.

" What's the matter?" Sakura asked the receptionist, a middle aged woman.

" You see, we are full, and the one who organized the rooms didn't do it properly so there is only a room for you both." The receptionist explained.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

" Although I don't seem to find any problems here. It is perfectly normal for a couple to share a room. That's what most of them come here for." She winked at Sakura who blushed.

" Ugh, see, well we're not….." Syaoran muttered, ruffling his chocolate brown hair. " Screw this, okay fine. We'll take it."

" Have a pleasant stay!" The lady said brightly, pushing the room key towards Syaoran.

Sakura was right, the room was made into an old fashioned Japanese style. There were no beds, but two mattresses and a very green view of nature that could be covered by curtains, and the bathrooms were okay, when she checked it out.

" Well…here we are." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him.

" Um, yeah which side do you want to sleep on?" Syaoran asked.

" Uh…. I'll take the one nearest to the wall." Sakura answered, looking down.

Both of them moved their luggage to their own mattress and Sakura unpacked her things and got out her notebook. Immediately she sat on a sat near the balcony and began sketching. Hours passed by, Sakura seemed to be really concentrating, but inside, her mind was squirming, she was going to sleep with him in this room. NO. not sleep in that way. But stay in a room together. It's so scary…yet exciting…

" Agh what's wrong with you!?" Sakura whispered crossly at herself.

" I don't know. What's wrong with you?" Someone answered her.

Sakura opened her mouth and pouted. But gave a cheesy smile, Syaoran had brought her dinner. Sakura immediately began stuffing her face, she didn't eat lunch in the afternoon because she still felt a bit sick, but now she's starving.

Both of them ate in an akward silence. Sakura ate looking everywhere else in the room but the man sitting in front of her. Soon enough, dinner ended and Sakura felt her eyes getting heavier, pretty soon she ended up in her mattress, waiting to fall asleep.

Syaoran's mattress was inches near hers, she felt scared but was too tired to care now, besides his back was turned on her. So Sakura could stare at him all night long but she's feeling so sleepy.

She hoped he didn't mind that her toes were touching his. She always had this habit of touching one part of her body with Kero to make her feel secure, and this habit comes with no exception on this trip.

Sakura fell asleep because Syaoran didn't mind…

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it? Ahem warning next chapter could be mature things people! Lol…ok review pls!

Nops


	16. closer

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry bout the lateness again but this time grr I'm pissed cos my computer crashed a few weeks ago. So everything is deleted, from my pics to my latest chapters to my fics. At the same time, it was the last week of school, and the stupid school wanted everything on that last week so I got really pissed bout my computer and haven't been able to update till now. And just when I started this chapter, my dad decided that all of us should take a vacation so tadadadda. I went to Malaysia. So yeah long time no? Although I will apologize as this chapter might not be the same ( well obviously it isn't) in the sense of a 'good' chapter. So yeah sorry!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CCS. SxS forever!**

**Chapter 16**

Sakura was having a wonderful sleep. She was dreaming of weird things like Tomoyo and Eriol floating around on clouds and so was she. She traveled across seas on the cloud but then suddenly she floated back down to earth. Sakura had never felt so comfortable before, she was hugging something that was very warm, a very gentle pillow that made her feel secure and safe. Sakura stirred, and opened her eyes.

She gasped in shock with silence. She awoke to find that she was hugging Syaoran, she was literally on top of him! Her head nestled in his- Sakura couldn't help but judge- well built chest that heaved up and down with his every breath, which obviously was covered with his T-shirt and there was his smell, his musky masculine smell that was so addictive Sakura could smell it all day long. She lifted her head and studied his sleeping form. He looked almost innocent when his eyes were closed, Sakura smiled to herself. She stared in awe how good he looks, from his eyebrows, to his lashes and his nose to his lips. Sakura blushed into the atmosphere.

She released her arms that were hugging his sides and was planning to move his hands which was on her back. She slowly placed her hands on his arm. She almost screamed when he nuzzled into her more and tightened his hold on her and breathe his sleeping air into the night.

" You're not going anywhere, my teddy bear." He mumbled into her hair. " Teddy bear…teddy bear…"

" Syaoran!?" Sakura whispered. He was talking in his sleep.

She tried to push herself away by placing her hands on his chest and push but he wouldn't let go.

" Mmm. Muffins, chocolate cake, let me eat all that!" He said again.

Sakura found herself wanting to giggle at his childish words, she's never thought of him as innocent, but when he's sleeping. Sakura blushed.

She stared at his face awkwardly till she felt her eyelids getting heavier, before she knew it she fell asleep in his arms, she felt his arms tightened on her and moving her upwards so her head nestled under his smooth neck, but she must have been dreaming by then.

_She was standing right in front of him. Sakura felt dazed and confused, yeah, they were fighting, just the two of them in his office, and she could still hear Syaoran's voice that echoed through out the room, her name was it? And suddenly, he was all over her. Sakura just indulged while his kisses seemed to be teasing her own lips. And Sakura knew she should resist, but she found herself responding to his movements. And she actually wanted to go further, she closed her eyes and waited for his hands to unbutton her shirt…_

" OH MY FREAKING! WHAT KINDA DREAM WAS THAT!?" Sakura yelled.

" What kind of a dream _was _that?" Syaoran's voice mumbled somewhere-Sakura gasped- under her. Her stomach, she could feel his mouth just below her chest.

Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream through the whole room and rolled to the side, blushing and mumbling frantically to herself. OH GOD I dreamt that Syaoran and me were making out, and god, I was actually on top of him, I wouldn't have known how to react if my boobs were on his face.

" Yes, air at last." Syaoran said calmly.

Sakura kicked him in the shins.

" YOU PERVERT!" Sakura accused.

" Hey, you were the one who took advantage of me in my sleep, you creeped on me with your stomach in my face" Syaoran said nonchalantly.

" Yes, but I'm sure you were awake before me, so you could have slid from under my body. I'm not that heavy you know." Sakura snapped.

" True." Syaoran blinked.

" Baka!" Sakura shrieked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Good morning, lovebirds, how about some breakfast?" A middle aged woman welcomed the two under a hut which was a restaurant that faced the beautiful beach on one side of Watermelon Island.

Syaoran just walked in without saying anything while Sakura followed him, still blushing and couldn't hide her embarrassment to the world. She stared at his back.

_That pervert, he treats such things so calmly as if he doesn't care at all, and his expression didn't change at all when he kissed me that night, only at the end when he apologized to me and walked off. He looked deeply hurt…_

She sat opposite him in a table for two. Sakura observed him as he sat coolly and looked to the sea before ruffling his hair. She didn't want him to notice she was staring at him so she decided to stare around. She noticed a group of teenage girls probably on vacation all in their bikinis ready to hit the beach giggling and staring at him. Sakura felt the urge to burst out laughing, even a guy was! But Syaoran, Sakura noticed, was much different from Ken when dealing with admirers. She remembered when she hung out with Ken during office hours or when they have coffee during breaks in café's and such, Ken would catch attention with his good looks as well, but he would smile in vanity and sometimes if the girls were young and pretty he would look hotter on purpose. It annoyed her. But Sakura brushed it aside, assuming all hot men have some kind of vanity and as long as they're nice it doesn't matter. Syaoran however, looked expressionless and seemed to not notice that he was the center of attention among the women, and er… a guy, and that makes him a thousand times hotter. Sakura blushed.

" What are you smiling at, bunny-panties?" A voice interrupted her musings.

" Shut up! Baka! I'm smiling at the view. Amazing I can still have a good time after what happened…" Sakura snapped, she was peeved at him for calling her that.

But deep down, she felt a sense of relief; he hadn't called her that for a long time.

" We have a selection of watermelon dishes for you, watermelon juice, watermelon pudding, watermelon soup, steamed rice, watermelon cooked with fish, and watermelon the fruit itself, what would you two like?"

"We'll have all that." Syaoran said. The middle-aged woman nodded and bowed and walked off.

" So, Sakura, you are to start your work right after breakfast. So don't get so hyper because this isn't a holiday." He eyed her mellow state.

" I shall supervise you and whatnot to make sure you are not distracted from work. And like the board said, they hope that your surrounding will help your inspiration and creativity." Syaoran said.

" Yuhuh I'd better." Sakura agreed and began stuffing her face with food tray that arrived moments earlier while they were talking. Syaoran also dug in the food. After finishing, he dragged Sakura back up to the room so she could gather her sketchbook and began doing work.

" Say Syaoran, for the setting for my story I've visualized it as a town nearby the sea. So you know, can I just go around the resort? And stuff…" Sakura mumbled on.

" Well, I guess so." Syaoran said.

" Okay, well I'll see you later then Syaoran!" Sakura waved goodbye before shutting the door behind her.

Sakura went out into the beach, there were several people there too, most of them tourists. She turned her head and noticed the same group of girls who were eyeing up Syaoran approaching her, all of them obviously bikini clad as the sun began to brighten up the mid morning.

" Hey, where's that hottie with you?" The tallest one asked. Sakura noticed she probably was the leader of that group the way she stood in such confidence, and Sakura have to admit she is pretty.

" Um, not here with me, obviously." Sakura answered.

" Oh well are you guys together?" Sakura almost cringed at this typical group of girls, if there was a leader there'd be a supporter. A shorter girl with no less difference in beauty cooed behind the girl while asking Sakura the question.

" Um, well, no." Sakura said.

" Haha GREAT. I can get him" The leader laughed and then whispered too loudly to her friends. " He wouldn't fall for someone like her."

If Sakura was in high school she would be hella pissed, but she's matured now and she doesn't really feel affected by those comments. She took a deep breath, these high school girls are lame. They are most likely to be in high school, since they're trying to act older.

" Okay, go ahead, no one's stopping you. But you're trying too hard, you're still in high school. Fifteen, sixteen…" Sakura crossed her arms. _Really, she should have shut her mouth, its getting lame fighting with high school girls, and you're not supposed to fight with them for goodness sake, that's even lamer, to start fighting with them. Me and my stupidness, _Sakura huffed. _And how old was Syaoran, in his early twenties, twenty one she thinks._

The supporter rolled her eyes. " She's 16 and nine months!"

" Ugh, whatever, you're not that much older than us. And judging by the way you look, I think you're trying to get him too. Well, that fine piece of a man, I'm gonna have a taste of him. You'll see…" The leader flicked her red hair and walked off.

" Jeez, even the popular girl in my school wasn't that bad compared to her. Hmmf. Well I have to work now, I should forget about her." Sakura walked on the shores of the beach carrying her sketchbook. She sat on an area mixed with a forest and faced the sea and began visualizing her setting and let her pencil do her work. She shaded, she outlined, and Sakura sharpened her pencils and kept on working hard on her piece till around noon. She nearly finished one part of her work, her setting. Someone tapped her on the shoulder gently.

" Hey, how's it going?" Syaoran said and sat next to her.

" I'm nearly done." Sakura mumbled, her eyes still glued to the piece of paper in concentration.

" Okay…I'll wait." Syaoran waited and just sat in silence facing the sea while Sakura finished up which took about 5 minutes.

" Wahoo wheehoo! I did it.!" Sakura yelled.

" Well wahoo, now let's eat I'm starving." Syaoran handed Sakura a brown bag that had her lunch inside it.

" Yuhuh me too!" Sakura ate and drank like there was no tomorrow, her fingers shaking slightly after so much pressure was put on each of her fingers when drawing.

Sakura lay back on the grass that was also quite sandy from the sand of the beach. She yawned in satisfaction of fullness and delight. Syaoran also felt relief after eating a very good meal.

" So, what are you going to do now, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

" Um, I dunno, continue I guess." Sakura answered.

Syaoran felt a sudden itch he suspects is due to the sand and began scratching under his shirt. Sakura suddenly gasped.

" Uh, what?" Syaoran asked weirdly.

" Oh, nothing, nothing, I thought you were going swimming." Sakura answered, looking around everywhere. She was on the lookout for those crazy teenage girls.

" Swimming? I might as well go." Swimming never came across Syaoran's mind, he was just scratching some stupid itch on his back. However, now that she mentioned it…

" Uh, Syaoran, it's not a really good time for you right now." Sakura was blushing like a tomato. Syaoran suddenly smirked by himself.

" Now a good time, bunny pants." Syaoran gave a devious smile and took off his shirt.

" NOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed and exploded anime style.

" YEEEEEEES!" Inside Sakura was jumping up and down and staring in admiration at Syaoran's killer body. His abs were just the way she likes them. Not too bulgy and muscular, just that its visible as an abs. And then his lean but definitely strong arms. And then his hot hot torso. Sakura wanted to faint.

" Syaoran, onegai, not now. I'm serious. I mean, like, you don't want to know what's out there." Sakura begged, once returning to her senses after being sent to paradise seeing the sight of Syaoran topless. Sakura could imagine it all, those girls in their bikinis that only covers their tits will attack Syaoran. What horror!

" Bunny pants, I'm going now see ya!" Syaoran waved to Sakura while flashing his teasing smile.

He began to run purposely in baywatch style because he wanted to see how she will react. But his run was interrupted when he fell to the ground, his whole body trampled on by some unknown creature.

" I. Told. You. To. Not. Go. Damn. It." Sakura sat on Syaoran's back. Sakura suddenly realized what she had done, and once again wanted to hyperventilate, but it felt somewhat nice as she felt his warm back. Such forbidden thoughts!

" Um, okay, what's wrong?" Syaoran's voice was muffled into the sand. " Afraid all the chicks will see me?"

Sakura had never felt so embarrassed and confused at the same time. Why was she protective of him and the other girls? She tilted her head down and got off Syaoran and sat next to him, facing the sand. Once again she felt her heart pounding faster, her face going red, her palms sweating.

" Sakura?" Syaoran asked the suddenly silent girl. She did not look up.

" I don't care! Do whatever you want!" Sakura snapped and ran away from a confused Syaoran.

Sakura ran until she reached her and Syaoran's room, she panted heavily and landed on her mattress. She didn't know what happened to her out there, she was protective and jealous of Syaoran. She felt afraid, for some reason, that girl might actually get Syaoran. _That was so stupid, _Sakura thought_, I ran! I don't know how I can face him now. I know let's start working._ Sakura was luck while she ran she grabbed her stuff with her. So she opened her sketchbook and began working again.

She didn't realize what the time was when she was finished but she knew it was going to be dark soon as she saw the orange ball of sun setting into the horizon, she glanced at her clock. It was 6:45 pm. Syaoran had not returned to their room yet. Perhaps he went looking for her and chose their room as the last resort? Sakura shrugged and kept on working.

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura felt all her senses stiffened. She pretended to be absorbed in her drawing even though she had finished.

" Sakura…" She heard him call.

He approached her.

" Well, are you…finished..?" Syaoran said hesitantly.

" Uh, yeah…" Sakura answered.

" Okay, well, I'm sorry you were in a bad mood, I was joking. But sorry, okay." Syaoran smiled scratching the back of his head.

" It's okay. I …was in a bad mood." Sakura muttered softly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called her name again.

" What?"

" Well, I think you worked too hard today, your hand is shaking, so let's get a drink?" Syaoran suggested.

" Um…" Sakura was doubtful whether she should accompany Syaoran; she doesn't really drink after all. But then again, those stupid high school girls might be there, judging by how they act, its not surprising if they wear make-up and high heels, they can get inside the bar.

" Okay… I'll come." Sakura answered.

She tied her auburn hair, looked in the mirror to see if she looked normal. Well, her pale face is shiny due to sweat because of the heat and looks exhausted. Sakura washed her face and wiped it with a towel before following Syaoran out the door. Syaoran and her walked together outside the resort and to a street near to the resort.

It was very crowded as it was nighttime, the streets were full of tourists and sellers and it was a very bright place. Syaoran led Sakura inside a small hidden bar as Syaoran had put it, he doesn't like those places where when he's drinking some hooker will try and get some cash off him.

Sakura thought it was a shady bar all right, it was very dark and the lanterns hung around the place were all blue. Only the bar had a dim orange lantern hanging above it. A fifty something woman was wiping over a counter on the other side of the round bar. Syaoran and Sakura took a seat in one of those many chambers, where the only source of light was a blue lantern hanging above them. The lady saw she had a new customer and approached them.

" What can I get you two?" She asked.

" Not in the mood for fancy things. Sakura what do you want? I'll have the sake." Syaoran said.

" Um…." Sakura paused. She doesn't know much about these things. " I'll have what he's having."

The lady nodded and turned around to prepare the drinks. Sakura felt out of place as she isn't into these kind of things.

" Sake huh? That's a strong drink, you know." Syaoran commented.

" Well…I didn't know… what to order." Sakura said sheepishly.

Syaoran snorted laughter and flicked her forehead. Sakura winced in pain and pouted defensively at him. Yet, she was happy, happy that the grumpy bear actually laughed with her, well at her.

" You… are so innocent!" Syaoran said.

" Hmph." Sakura ignored Syaoran's comment.

The drink came and Syaoran sipped some from his wooden cup. Syaoran drank and exhaled slowly. Sakura wasn't sure about drinking it, but she drank a sip. It tasted horrible! But she took a sip, she felt a little lightheaded. Syaoran kept on drinking and asked for more. Sakura eyed him weirdly. But it's no surprise after all, knowing Syaoran; he could probably drink a lot without getting drunk.

" Hey hottie!" A voice purred behind Sakura and Syaoran, well closer to Syaoran.

" You're tough aren't you, drinking a lot, you can last long." The girl said. Sakura studied her. She was a bit older than Sakura, but her face was caked with make up, as her eyelids were painted blue, her cheeks pink, and her lips painted with bright blood red lipstick. She was wearing a revealing kimono, obviously a local bimbo. _So much for going to a non-hooker bar, we have one right here…_

She whispered loudly and sexily to Syaoran. " I. Like. Strong. Men."

" I. Hate. Bimbos." Sakura muttered to herself sipping her drink. She watched what Syaoran was going to do. The lady was now all curled up next to Syaoran's shoulders now, talking to him and laughing. But Syaoran didn't really say anything. Sakura suddenly blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked again. Did that hooker put something in her drink? Perhaps Sakura was imagining it. Sakura continued to observe Syaoran's actions. His face already looked spaced out and he was talking to her now. Sakura wondered if she spoke too soon about Syaoran being able to hold on longer on drinks. Will Syaoran, obviously already in a drunken state, take her to bed? She hoped not. Oh, he better not. Sakura heard some man shouting behind her and looked up from her chamber that separated the bar just by paper walls. She sat back down and drank her sake, it was just a man who was drowning his sorrows and telling his best friend his latest life problem.

" Oh shit." Sakura cursed when she saw that the seat was already empty and saw Syaoran's back at the door of the bar. His feet were all over the place and the girl was carrying his arm behind her head to support him. She gasped, Syaoran easily agreed to her offer. Sakura was suspicious. She grabbed Syaoran's cup and had a taste, and spat it out. It tasted like foul medicine. She highly suspected that young woman spiked her drink, well put something in it at least, Sakura never had to deal with these things as she was a good girl.

" Thank you lady." Sakura slapped the money onto the counter and chased after Syaoran.

Sakura exited the bar and looked around. There were so many people outside and there was quite a lot of couples as well. Then Sakura caught sight of a young woman supporting a man much taller than her. _Syaoran! _Sakura thought. She caught up to the young girl in no time as after all Syaoran was heavier and tall, so the young woman was quite slow at walking.

" Hey hey hey, let go of him." Sakura stopped in front of them.

" Hands off, he's mine." The young woman snapped.

" Look, okay, be reasonable here. I mean, he didn't even ask for you for sex, I mean, you're like raping him here!" Sakura reasoned calmly, she was kind of scared as well, the young woman looks scary, Sakura could imagine her suddenly exposing her hidden knife and stabbing her to bits.

" He's drunk! I'm taking him right now so that when I'm done with him. He'll pay me anyway because he'll think he asked me, when I didn't." The young woman said triumphantly.

" Oh no you're not." Sakura grabbed Syaoran but gasped at his height and his weight overpowering her, she nearly collapsed.

" Oh God, snatching my game aren't you? You knew he was rich too!"

" Look, just leave him alone. I have to take care of him from creeps like you. Now leave and find another man who is actually willing, there'll be plenty. It is a Sunday night after all." Sakura said.

The young woman glared and walked off in defeat. Sakura sighed in relief. That woman was still young, and vulnerable, and still inexperienced, and was probably forced into doing it. Sakura was relieved that she had to deal with someone liked her, she wouldn't know what to do if she ran into a bad hooker.

Sakura took a deep breath and began supporting Syaoran who seemed to be unconscious at the moment, or not saying anything. He just groaned into Sakura's hair and slurred some thing. Sakura felt the awkwardness entering her but she ignored it as she try to make the slow trip faster. They were almost at the hotel, just a little bit more and then she can just put him to bed. Her shoulders were killing her. Syaoran was damn tall and despite he was slim, he was well built and that added on his weight as well.

Sakura struggled against the door of their room as she fumbled for the key, and after a few tries she finally got it opened. She caught a hold of Syaoran and dragged him as fast as possible till he landed on the mattress. He was already sleeping. Sakura pulled him so he was lying on his side, and removed his plastic slippers. She then put the blanket over him and made sure he was comfortable.

Sakura then went on to change to her pyjamas and lay herself on the mattress next to Syaoran. She smiled at him for being such an idiot. She closed her eyes and was nearly drifting to sleep when she felt arms wrapped around her and pulling her very close.

" Syaoran!" Sakura was in shock once again as he was hugging her very tightly.

He opened both of his eyes, Sakura blushing shades of red because his eyes were staring at her face very closely, and he looked so hot. He mumbled.

" Stay…"

Before drifting off to sleep.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: the mature warning was you know for the hooker and the alcohol/spike and well the whole hugging thing XD…when I read the reviews I noticed you guys were kinda expecting something else….lol…. ok well review onegai! And hope you enjoy the chappie and sorry for the long wait.

Nops.


	17. Frozen tears

A/N: Gah yes people! I'm back. And so freaking stressed. Why why why why does the stupid project go over the summer. My holiday was like ruined because of it. Only the part when I went to Malaysia was awesome. The rest, working on my stupid project. GRRR.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Thus why I'm writing a ficcie**

**Chapter 17**

"…Sakura…"

Sakura groaned in her sleep. What was that annoying sound that kept popping her clouds? She was having a wonderful dream, indeed. This time there was no one else there but her. Floating on those wonderful clouds that would carry her around everywhere and she would just lie back on it and looked at the pretty blue sky. Really, what was so important in the other world that she had to wake up?

" Sakura!" His voice thundered through her although he wasn't shouting, he said it firmly enough that Sakura finally returned to Earth.

Sakura just yawned with her eyes clothes. Not bothering to open her eyes and she ruffled her auburn hair that was all over her face.

" Sakura." Syaoran said again.

" Yes. Yes. Stop calling me, I heard." Sakura groaned.

" Open your eyes." Syaoran demanded.

Damn, what is up his ass today? Sakura wondered and proceeded calmly with his orders. She opened her eyes to find his beautiful amber eyes. Yes, she admitted it. What was the problem?

" Oh shit!" Sakura shrieked. " Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

Sakura couldn't believe it. She had woken up with her arms around him again! She just stared helplessly at what her sleeping consciousness had done. Here she was her arms tightly wrapped around his Sakura once again couldn't help but admit and feel again his well built chest. She is so evil sometimes! And that her head was nuzzling his neck. And her legs! God her legs was on top of his, almost wrapped around his. Sakura wanted to scream but she was only able to blush terribly. How embarrassing! She immediately released her hold on him and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

" Sorry! Sorry!" Sakura apologized repeatedly. Her back turned against him.

She thought she heard a chuckle arise from the man behind her. But she could barely concentrate on what's going on since she was so embarrassed. She froze when she felt his hand on her shoulder. But he gently pulled back.

" It's okay." Syaoran said softly.

Eh?, Sakura thought. Why's he being soft all of a sudden? She turned around and got up to face him. He was looking utterly gorgeous in the morning light. She blamed the stupid light rays for making him look so divine. The sunlight reflected on his chocolate brown hair, making it a brighter shade. His smooth skin gleaming in the morning light. Even his eye colour had its hues of green and yellow.

" Although, there is something I'd like to know…" Syaoran cocked his head to one side.

" Uh…what?" Sakura said, why was her heart pounding so fast?

" How the hell did you end up hugging me and everything?" He evil-eyed her comically. " Were you taking advantage of me?"

Sakura groaned angrily and replied to Syaoran's answer by throwing a pillow at his face. Me? Take advantage of him. Accuse me? I saved his ass from being unconsciously taken advantage of by some young bimbo! And that's not all. He grabbed me!

" I take advantage of you!" Sakura yelled. " Excuse me, if anything you should thank me."

" What?" Syaoran replied, crossing his arms defensively.

" Grr! You're so dense. Don't you know what happened last night?" Sakura asked angrily.

" I drank. And when I woke up. You were all over me." Syaoran interjected.

Sakura tightened her fist at his honest yet so annoying responses. Still, he had no right to get mad at her. And here he was, looking at her like she was some kind of person who'd seduce him in his drunken state. Well he got the wrong girl.

" Syaoran you baka! How dare you accuse me? I saved you from a fucking bimbo who'd take all your money when you sleeping your head off. And this is how you repay me? Thanks. What a great friend you are." Sakura spat.

She immediately grabbed her sketchbook and slammed the door hard as she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura swore loudly into the empty beach. It was still early in the morning and there was no one who was hanging around the beach. She pulled her hoodie over her head and kept on walking towards the forest, which was near the resort.

" Really, what the fuck is going on?" Sakura asked angrily to no one.

And she was sort of getting tired of these weird situations with her and Syaoran. One minute they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. And that time too, HE was the one who grabbed and was full on kissing her. And then they hardly talk. And then they talk but it'd be weird everything turning into squabbles. And then she'd get overprotective of him and then pissed at him the next. And her heart just wouldn't stop pounding. Why was she still blushing furiously after all that happened?

She had realized she was already inside the forest as she was arguing with herself. She glanced at the mist that she had not noticed at all. She just shrugged and kept walking inside the forest. Who knows, she might find an inspiration through all this?

She kept walking on the slightly slippery grass and roots that were wet from last night's light drizzle. Sakura gasped as she tripped on a large tree root and was able to hold on to the tree to keep herself from falling. She sighed for relief. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all, however her pride just took over her rational thinking, and decided that she is already here, so why not move on?

Sakura gently lifted her leg gently over the root and gingerly made her way inside the misty forest. Her back shivering from the morning chill, she hugged herself tighter as she made her way to an unknown destination. She slowly made her way, constantly clinging on to each tree she passes.

Despite the mist, Sakura could make out that below her there was something, a flat land perhaps as she felt the ground she was standing on was no longer straight, it was steep and it got deeper inwards. Sakura held on to the tree so she wouldn't have more such accidents.

" Whew, now to get around this place." Sakura muttered.

Sakura lifted her leg which was under the root of the tree so that it would land on what she thought was grass; unknown to her it was another slippery tree root. She lost her grip and yelped and tried to maintain her balance but she was already falling and rolling on the muddy ground under her. She let out another loud scream.

_Shit! _

It was going too fast and slow at the same time for her she felt her skin sting at the contact of the branches and sharp rocks made on her as she was rolling. She tried to hold on to something, but her hands and the rocks were too slippery, she could only touch them as she came down the slope. She could only brace herself and pray for when she would stop. She was sliding much faster as the ground was much more wetter and suddenly she came to a halt. Sakura screamed in pain as her left leg slid under the rock and she could feel the sharp edges cutting her foot. That was not the end of it, Sakura gasped, as she hasn't stopped moving. Along with the rock she kept on sliding and Sakura took a sharp intake of breath as she felt herself enter the icy cold water.

It was not land that lay under the crater-like slope. It was a lake! A very deep one too as Sakura struggled to find footing and swore when she found none. She flapped about in the freezing water, her auburn hair all over her face as she tried to get back on the land. She felt tears streaming out of her eyes, as her left foot that rammed on the rock was hurting more than ever as it made contact with cold water. Then she felt hers fear rose to a whole new level, as she couldn't feel her legs anymore, let alone move them.

" Someone! Help me! Please! HELP!" Sakura cried out.

Despite her hoarse voice that decided that she won't give up. Her heart was beating wildly that she could hear it in her ears. No one is here; no one is here to hear her cries for help. She brought this on herself. She was stupid enough to come here alone. She even ignored her instinct that would always manage to pulse through her every time she wasn't sure whether to go to the place or not.

She then felt her hands go numb and loss sensation at her fingertips, when she saw that, she felt fear overtake her whole mind and she wasn't swimming anymore. In a few seconds she was under the water, her eyes bloodshot from fear of death. Even underwater, she could still feel her eyes stinging as she was still crying.

" Syaoran!" Sakura cried out inside the water.

She felt herself drift into unconsciousness right after she felt two arms around her body.

Sakura felt someone shaking her as hard as possible. She then felt water in her throat struggling to get out so she immediately pushed the person away to cough and vomit the water that was drowning her. Her eyes blurry from the tears were still flowing. She gritted her fingers against the wet muddy ground. And felt a hand lightly tugging her shoulder.

" Are you okay? Miss?" A masculine voice asked.

" Um…I think so." Sakura muttered, her eyes still closed from shock that she almost drowned.

" Wait a sec…..Sakura?" The male voice asked again, his tone Sakura could tell was in shock of recognition. Who is this guy who thinks he knows her? She thought, his voice does have some kind of familiarity to it. I wonder who…

She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision blurred but then it became clearer as she faced her savior. He was a pale-skinned handsome man with glasses. His light brownish grayish hair now wet from saving her in the water. Sakura couldn't recognize him at first.

" OH MY GOD! Yukito-kun!" Sakura practically yelled. Then she pulled the startled man into a bone-crushing hug.

" Sakura." Yukito patted the shivering girl's wet head, Sakura knew he was smiling despite her face was buried in his shirt. How she missed him! She hadn't seen him in so long…ever since two years ago.

" How…how?" Sakura asked, it really felt like a movie. She really thought she was going to die. And even if she were saved, it'd be by a complete stranger or Syaoran…her heart lurched at the strange sensation forming in her stomach. She really was counting on him, she didn't know why, but she was.

" The place I'm going to, this trail is the shortcut. I go here every morning. I just didn't expect that this morning I'd here someone crying for help." Yukito replied.

Sakura just smiled and continued her embrace on him, really glad to see him.

Yukito is her brother's best friend. Touya and Yukito were inseparable best friends that Sakura would tease her brother a lot over because of their strong bond that made lots of girls squeal and adore. And she came to find that Yukito is a very good guy, who is very understanding. Sakura even remembered having a crush on him during her school year that ended after she passed eight grade or something as Sakura just grew out of it. Still, after that she and Yukito remain to be good friends. And they lost contact, two years ago, around the same time Touya announced he was moving when Kaho became pregnant. When she found that out, she remembered blaming everything on her brother and Yukito was there to comfort her. Then, he announced he was moving as well as his job posted him somewhere else. She acted very immature at the time and threw a tantrum and refused to speak or see him when he called her before he left. Sakura found herself regretting it later as she did not know where he moved.

" Oh Yukito-kun, its really good to see you again!" Sakura squealed, forgetting that she was injured for a second before wincing as the pain shot up her leg. Yukito released his hold on her and stood up before taking Sakura's hand over his shoulders. Together he helped her move as she limped alongside with him. " I know…I missed you Sakura-chan, my best friend's cute sister…"

They moved up slowly through the slippery muddy ground till they reached the higher ground. Yukito pointed at a muddy book.

" That yours?" He asked.

Sakura let out a loud gasp.

" Oh shit."

Yukito picked up the sketchbook and gave it to Sakura. Sakura anxiously flicked through it before letting out a sigh of relief.

" Wheew! It was only the cover that got muddy. Thank god!" Sakura mumbled.

" So…Sakura how've you been? And how did you end up on the watermelon island?" Yukito asked, as they walked through the forest trail.

" I…I'm okay…I'm working to be a mangaka now. That's why I'm here." Sakura said simply, but otherwise her thoughts were overflowing with what she really wanted to say, to explain to her friend about what she's been through.

" Oh…you're all grown up now then." Yukito smiled.

" Not really." Sakura admitted. " How about you?"

" Architect." Yukito said. " And obviously I'm learning to cook. Planning to open a new restaurant. I'm here because I'm involved in a project of building a new resort. I don't stay here though, I only come here daily by the ferry. I live in a small town in land. Not far from your brother's place actually. Half and hour drive."

" Oh…" Sakura replied, so he lived near Touya's town. " How are they then?"

" So you haven't been talking to them…" Yukito mused out loudly to which Sakura gave him an exasperated glare.

" I…it's complicated Yukito-kun, I haven't had the loveliest life if you know what I mean…and besides when I call, he's always busy. So, I just…don't know…" Sakura muttered.

" Touya's going through a rough time recently. He graduated from college 6 months ago and now he's searching for a decent job, and on top of that he and Kaho and Miyuki." Yukito answered.

" I see." Sakura answered. She could feel anger flaring once again at the pit of her stomach and her heart. For that reason she also wanted to cry.She felt immature and stupid again, as this was what she felt two years ago. She just doesn't want Yukito thinking she's selfish for not caring about what her brother's gone through. And she also did go through rough times, and she made it all, by herself.

They were already out of the forest. And Sakura could feel sand stubbing the wound on her foot. It's amazing how time flies when you're caught up in something. She felt the pain in her foot stinging more and hissed in pain because of it.

" …Yukito, let's like talk later. My foot is killing me." Sakura grimaced.

" Yeah, so um, where do you want to go? Clinic? Your room?" Yukito asked.

" Clinic." Sakura gave a quick answer. With that he let Yukito piggyback her towards the hotel's clinic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" There, how is that?" The doctor patted the newly bandaged foot of Sakura's. " It was a deep cut, luckily not deep enough that you need stitches."

" Aha. Lucky all right." Yukito answered.

Sakura just gave Yukito a sheepish smile. She understood now why he insisted on carrying her. It would have just taken too darn long and the cut may not be serious but she did lose quite an amount of blood. Now here she was, in the doctor's office, who had already treated her.

" Ha ha. Very funny." Sakura pouted.

" Okay, now where to now Princess? Your room?" Yukito pretended to bow.

" Yup." Sakura smiled, and put her arms around Yukito's neck as he carried her to her room.

Sakura for some reason felt tense. She didn't want to meet Syaoran right now. She highly hoped that he wasn't there, that he went to get breakfast or something. It'd be so awkward.

Yukito opened the door to reveal a shocked Syaoran that still hasn't moved from the spot where they fought. Sakura blushed like a tomato as she could feel the atmosphere tense along with her own feelings.

" Oho. Sakura, I didn't know you had a _companion_." Yukito said softly, his lips twitching as if he wanted to laugh.

" Shut up Yukito-kun. You can put me on the couch thank you." Sakura said sweetly in a venomous way.

She avoided Syaoran's eye as Yukito dropped Sakura on the couch and decided to sit next to her. Finally, after what seemed like forever although it was only a few seconds, she made eye contact with Syaoran.

" Sakura! What happened?" Syaoran asked, his eyes glaring daggers at Yukito and her bandaged foot.

" Umm…it was stupid…you know…just had a little accident." Sakura reasoned.

Yukito looked at the two of them and saw Sakura's blush and Syaoran's blush that wasn't so obvious-perhaps it was only him who noticed- beforehand they started to converse. He had notice the girl that was on his back squirm on the way to her own hotel room. And the tense atmosphere as soon as the door opened to reveal the young man inside her room. Perhaps, there was something going on between them? He wanted to know. Curious piqued at the little girl that he grew up with.

" Well, who is he?" Syaoran egged on.

" Uh…right…Yukito-kun, Syaoran. Syaoran Yukito-kun. He's my brother's best friend."

" And Yukito-kun, he's my uh…editor for my project. We're here to work on my manga." Sakura explained to both of the young man.

" Right…um…" Yukito said, after silence took over once again. " Nice to see you Mr. Li."

" You know him?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, sure, everyone in the business world knows him. I didn't know which Li management did you take over, well I guess I do know. Your sisters are in exporting, shipping and economics. People wondered about the male heir of the Li family." Yukito explained sincerely.

" I'm not interested in that." Syaoran deadpanned. Yukito just gave him a smile.

" Li-san. It's been a pleasure but I have to take my leave now…" Yukito stood up and took out a paper and pen and began scribbling something on the paper. " Sakura?"

" Huh?"

" You should see Touya." Yukito gave her a brotherly smile. " He'd love to see you. Make it a surprise." He then handed her the sheet of paper with one glance Sakura noticed it had her brother's address and number. He then proceeded to wave both of them goodbye before closing the hotel door behind him.

Silence ensued as the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the whole room. Sakura nervously played with her hair, her eyes having a staring contest at the floor, trying not to cry for reasons only god knows what. She felt him move to sit next to her. She bit her lip as he touched her bandaged toe and lifted it up.

" Does it hurt?" He asked. Sakura nodded, desperately trying to read his emotions. Was he angry with her? She didn't know. His hair was covering his amber eyes and also because he was looking elsewhere as well.

" Syaoran I.." Sakura wanted to say, but she was interrupted when he said hoarsely.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" Syaoran?" Sakura looked at him bewildered.

He finally showed his face to her, and sure enough he looked angry… and hurt?

" I should have followed you or something. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. You looked wet and freezing. Did you…fall into a lake?" Syaoran asked.

" Uh… yeah….it's no big deal. Yukito-kun saved me." Sakura smiled warmly. Sakura could feel her nose getting ticklish and started sneezing. She didn't realize it but now she felt her head and the rest of her body getting heavier. Perhaps that was why the doctor insisted on the medicine he handed to her. She felt it in her pocket.

" Sorry..Yeah.." Sakura answered. " Looks like I can't go and see more inspirations to help me work."

" Screw that." Syaoran said softly. " You're sick."

" I know." Sakura muttered, as she tried to stand up. She really didn't know what happened after that, but she must have swooned. Because she couldn't feel the floor and felt herself falling backwards, she then felt herself being carried by Syaoran on to the mattress.

" I suppose the clinic already washed you?" He said softly. She nodded, as soon as they put her under the water, they quickly dried her up and put her in one of those kimonos.

" Syaoran." Sakura muttered, she hated it when she gets sick, her tongue gets incredibly loose and it tends to talk and babble.

" I want to see Touya." She said as her eyes looked up at the ceiling while her pulled the mattress over her shivering body. Her tears leaked out for some unknown reason.

" I know…we will..once you get better." Syaoran answered, his palm on her forehead, soothing her. She wanted to kiss him there then, but she dropped all her thoughts as the darkness embraced her with open arms.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How is it? It keeps ending it when either of them sleeps doesn't it? And is it too much dialogue. Plz read and review!

Nops


	18. Melting Hearts

A/N: Hey guys, here I am back with another chapter. I am feeling very sad at the mo because someone in our school suffered a tragic death. I mean, I didn't know him that well, nor am I friends with him, but I really do still feel sad and he will be missed. Well I'm glad that my dialogue isn't how do I say this- overpowering my story? So tada!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Clamp ain't mine.**

**Chapter 18**

Sakura frowned at the hot sunlight rays burning her face, and her eyes twitched because of this, however, she did not pull the covers over her face instead took in it as the signal to awoke from her slumber. She annoyingly scratched her head and swore for no particular reason. She felt like she had just woken up from a bad dream. She no longer felt cold, but instead was itching with sweat that just made her shirt cling to her body. She really needed to shower.

" I'm glad to see you're back to your old self." Syaoran's voice echoed through the empty silence that followed along after she swore.

Sakura turned in surprise to find the man himself sitting cross-legged near her with a cup of coffee with in his hands. His face looked droopy and his eyes seemed to look wary. He looked really worn out, as if he had stayed awake all night. Sakura frowned, did he?

" Sy-Syaoran…did you…stay up all night?" Sakura whimpered, guilt knotting over her stomach.

Syaoran only grunted before drinking the cup of teeth.

" You…you didn't have to! It wasn't that serious!" Sakura bowed her head, her auburn hair hiding her pretty face. She could only look at her hands in her lap. She then decided she should check the date and time, had she woken up late? Her eyes nearly popped out when she looked at her watch. Today was Saturday. She recalled falling asleep on Thursday night…

" You were out of it. You weren't unconscious but you couldn't open your eyes or something. It was just hard, giving you medicine when you're not really yourself." Syaoran said softly, feeling his arms that have been scratched by the violent half-conscious girl during her sick time. You probably don't remember…" Syaoran said softly.

Sakura saw the red marks on his arms.

" Did I…do that?" She asked softly, placing a finger on his wound, she couldn't help it; she was causing all this trouble for him. What could she do? She didn't even have to ask, she just knew.

She quickly stumbled herself roughly out of the bed to Syaoran's surprise. A girl who had just calmed down from a high temperature shouldn't already get so aggressive. She quickly found the bandages and wrapped them around his arms. Her head bowed low, not knowing what to say or what to do.

" I'm sorry…really, I've caused you so much trouble." She sobbed.

" Sakura." Syaoran said firmly. He wasn't used to seeing the girl cry, and he apparently didn't know how to react. He ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair and sighed quietly.

" It's okay. Really." Syaoran said calmly.

But the girl seemed to not hear his words; she looked down at her own lap and just kept sobbing her heart out. Sakura knew Syaoran was watching her, but she didn't care. She really wanted this pain in her heart to go away. She was so angry with her own brother. Her emotions were immediately switched around for a little moment, as she was happy to be able to see him again. And then, the old grudges and feelings flooded through her head again. She was afraid. She was terrified of how Touya would react. Would he push her away or welcome her with open arms?

" Do you…are you crying about Touya?" Syaoran asked slowly.

" Maybe…" Sakura croaked.

" Then…let's go now. Let's go to Touya's house right now!" Syaoran insisted.

" What? I mean, I do want to see him…but…" Sakura burbled.

" Then, let's go!" Syaoran pressed on. He began to change his shirt into something else and slightly shook Sakura.

" Come on!" Syaoran said. She reluctantly let him lead her towards the bathroom so she could have a wash before heading out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura smiled at the view in front of her. The small coastal town that Touya had picked for his home was simply stunning in its way that it didn't need to have monumental buildings. Instead, there were houses varying in all sizes that lined along the beaches and the town simply had a few building blocks that provided for the people's necessities. And through the gaps of the buildings as she walked down the sidelines she could see gulls flying above the sea.

" Sakura? Let's ask around…" Syaoran said behind her, shrugging off the scorching heat that tickled at the back of his neck. It was quite hot.

" Yeah, sure…" Sakura gave a weak smile, clutching the small piece of paper in her hand.

Syaoran allowed her to go in first into the nearest shop, which seemed to be the town's grocery store. Sakura entered first and eyed the owner of the shop, which presumably would be the small old lady at the cashier stand. Syaoran moved past her and went into the fridge, and got two bottles of soda. Sakura suddenly realized how thirsty she was.

Syaoran put the two bottles of soda on the counter and waited for Sakura to ask small old lady while she was adding the cost on her cash register.

" Excuse me, baa-san? I was wondering if you could help me?" Sakura asked politely.

The small old lady finally looked at Sakura while tilting her glasses in a comfortable position.

" Yes, young lady, what can an old woman like me assist you with?" The old lady replied throatily.

" Um, I'm looking for Kinomoto. Touya Kinomoto." Sakura asked.

The old lady had finished putting their stuff in the grocery bag.

" Oh Kino…Touya…you mean Kaho…?" The old lady droned on, Syaoran could tell being old sure sucks.

" Um…yes that would be right. So can you tell me where they live and how to get there?" Sakura asked, she was getting anxious all over again.

" Touya doesn't come here as much as Kaho and Miyuki-chan." The old lady explained. " But they live just at the end of this town, the last house before the long road. Nice yellow one."

" Okay, arigatou baa-san." Sakura bowed before heading out, and Syaoran followed her, gulping the soda desperately because of thirst. Sakura took the can from his hands. She quietly peered and felt. His hands, were they always so warm and comforting? Sakura could only blush as she drank quietly.

The road wasn't very long, as Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly passed the houses that were facing the beach. They were children playing on the sides of the roads, all of them staring briefly at the town's visitor before briefly continuing their game of skipping and football. Then she saw it, the yellow house, and the last house at the end. Her eyes twitching as the sea wind was hitting her eyes and she could taste the salt in the air. Her heart seemed to get excited and anxious as well. She couldn't believe she was already at the door.

" Well…aren't you going to ring the bell?" Syaoran said slowly.

" Right." Sakura nodded, her fingers slowly pressing the button.

She heard the bell sound echo through the house and someone shouting for someone else to get the door. Sakura was unable to move, it seems her hearing had gotten shaper. She could hear footsteps getting louder as it approached the door. The door swung open, revealing a very shocked young-looking handsome man.

Sakura could do nothing but stare into her only brother's eyes. He really had matured over the two years. Sakura realized that the twenty-five year old was no longer a young college boy of twenty-three two years ago, he was now a man. Her heart fluttered in admiration at her older brother who really did take on his responsibilities well. She was desperately trying to read it, was he angry or annoyed perhaps? She had shown up here unexpectedly after all, after two damned years.

She seemed to found the answer to this when his tall finger loomed over her petite ones and pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes were glassy with tears as her arms wrapped herself in that familiar waist. That was how tall he was. She could see Syaoran smirking at the corner of her eye; she didn't have to worry so much after all.

" Touya!" Sakura sobbed.

" I really missed you squirt." Touya said as they separated from the hug and held her at an arm's length.

" Hey! I'm not a squirt anymore okay?" Sakura replied childishly. She gave one of the rare broad smiles that haven't shown on her face for a long time. She couldn't believe it, it was all too good to be true.

" Well hurry up and come in then." Touya said, inviting both of them in.

" Kaho, Miyuki-chan! Come here and look what we have?" Touya called out into the kitchen.

A young woman in her early twenties stepped out. Sakura immediately recognized the now apparently mature and older Kaho. She was as beautiful as always. Her long amber hair flowed down her back. The innocent streak in her face was now replaced with a tinge of weariness, but that probably was because of the baby. Sakura embraced Kaho and held her hands.

" My my my! Sakura, you look really beautiful now!" Kaho said sweetly, cupping Sakura's cheeks.

" Mama, Papa who this?" A small girl came out, lurking shyly behind them. She was very small but obviously had inherited their parents' good looks. She had Touya's dark brown hair and Kaho's light amber eyes. She obviously was going to be beautiful when she grows up.

" I'm Sakura. I'm your aunt!" Sakura said sweetly, kneeling to meet the girl.

" Mi-yu-ki." Miyuki said her name. Sakura wanted to gush at her cuteness. All her feelings of fear and anxiety began to disappear by the minute. She felt comfortable again.

" And, who is this _guy_?" Touya asked sharply, nodding towards Syaoran who had been quiet and retreated to amusedly watch this family reunion.

" Um, oh right!" Sakura quickly went to Syaoran and Touya.

" This is Syaoran Li. A really good friend of mine…" Sakura said. It'd be really, really, really weird to say friends and also "boss." Touya's going to have a fit. She's going to tell them soon. And of course she doesn't give a whole damn, but it is weird after all. A boss _and_ a friend. He also happened kissed her so passionately that night in the office that she began to blush once again. She hoped Kaho didn't see it.

" Nice to meet you." Kaho gave a sneaky smile to Sakura to which Sakura blushed even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura let her soft auburn hair loose before retying it again into a bun. The day seemed to have gone by too fast for her to register everything. They arrived just after noon and Sakura helped Kaho prepare their late lunch as Sakura and Syaoran realized they were quite hungry. They laughed as they ate together, and Sakura couldn't help it, despite it all. She still couldn't get Syaoran off her mind.

Here she was wiping the plates dry while Kaho was washing the dishes. She looked outside the window absentmindedly. They could see the beach from the window. It truly was a nice place to live in. And she could make out from afar the two tall figures and one small one, walking around on the beach. She just stared and stared.

"…Kura…Sakura!" Kaho said loudly.

" Ow! Kaho-neechan! You didn't have to yell you know!" Sakura grumbled, rubbing her ears.

" I didn't at first, but you obviously were staring at the Syaoran guy." Kaho said devilishly.

" W-what are you talking about?" Sakura blushed hotly.

" Don't play dumb with me Sakura. I'm a woman as well. I know when someone's in lurrrrve." Kaho said. " Though I don't blame you, he is fine!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, whatever happened to the innocent Kaho years ago, Sakura remembered, she was so innocent that well she couldn't even say the word S-E-X. Sakura supposed marriages does things to people.

" Okay, okay." Sakura admitted. " I don't know…okay…I am just confused right now."

" That's all part of love, my dear, one thing that's annoying that you don't realize it till it hits you right in your face." Kaho continued, she had finished washing the dishes and was now drying the area around the sink.

" So, Kaho-neechan. Speaking of love, tell me your life with Touya and Miyuki and everything." Sakura leaned over the kitchen counter, waiting for her sister-in-law to fill her in on everything.

" Ha. It was really hard at first, Touya dealing with your parent's death and everything. He was in college. I was pregnant with Miyuki. But your brother Sakura, is an admirable man. He was stressed out in college, but he still worked as many jobs as he could. And now, he graduated so he can look for a good job now. Well, this morning he finally got a call from one office. It's a software company. I'm really happy!" Kaho closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

Sakura too felt utter happiness that made her feel as though things might work out for her too. She held Kaho's hand in hers. " Kaho-Neechan. I really am truly happy for you. Touya as well."

" Oho. And Sakura, you may be denying it now. But do tell your sister-in-law when you guys finally get together okay?"

Sakura turned red for an umpteenth time that day, and predictable she shouted.

" Kaho-neechan!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hmph…whoopee…finally…" Sakura hummed to herself alone in the laundry room. Sometimes she just loves having this woman's instinct. This morning as she was getting her day bag ready on their journey to Touya's house, for some reason, she had an impulse that she should bring her dirty clothes. And now she knew why, she could now use their washing machine to wash them. Although there's really no point, since its night time, practically almost midnight. Sakura looked at the clock. Still, that's where dryers come in.

So here, she was getting the dirty clothes from her bag and started stuffing them inside the washing machine. Syaoran had been entertaining Miyuki the whole day. Miyuki really had taken a liking to both Syaoran and her. And right after dinner, Miyuki grabbed Syaoran's hand to her bedroom shouting happily about him reading her a bedtime story. That was a few hours ago, Sakura assumed that Miyuki is probably asleep right now, and Syaoran probably went to have a nice chat with Touya.

" Oho, you brought my clothes too. Why thank you." Syaoran's voice sneaked up on her.

Sakura gasped and turned around. Her hands gripped the washing machine behind her so that she won't fall from shock. There he was, looking good as usual. Sakura leered her eyes at him. _Especially the way he was standing,_ Sakura blushed, _kind of sexy as he was leaning on the doorframe. Damn it! Must stop thinking about it!_

" You really scared me!" Sakura whispered.

" Heh, what about you? From the way you act, I didn't think you'd be brave enough to touch my clothes. Hmm?" Syaoran crossed his arms.

Sakura turned around and bent down to scoop all the fallen clothes on the floor and began putting them inside the washing machine.

" Hmph! Someone had to." Sakura replied.

She had finished putting the clothes in and closed the washing machine door, and made her way to stand up. Before gasping in shock again.

" Syaoran!" Sakura hissed. Her heartbeat was finally getting back to its normal pace, and she was about to stand up and turn around to face him at the door. Only to find he was standing right behind her. Her heart was pulsating fiercely now. And she found it hard to breathe, with the closeness they are now. He was standing right in front of her. She was practically trapped between the washing machine and him. She had never realized how tall Syaoran was. His hand was reaching over.

Sakura held her breath. What was he…. doing?

His hand reached over, loomed over her shoulder before going past her shoulder before Sakura heard the beep of the washing machine going. He had wanted to start the machine. Her stomach gave an intense feeling of turmoil, just like the washing machine. She was feeling excited, curiosity looming over her.

" Ano…Syaoran…" Sakura said quietly. She finally lifted her head to make eye contact with him. She really wanted to faint, just looking into his deep amber eyes that seemed to have a different tinge of colour every time she looked at them. Tonight, they were swirls of chocolates in them.

" What?" Syaoran asked.

" Um, thank you for taking care of me." Sakura said sincerely. " I just want to know, weren't we supposed to be back yesterday?"

" Well, you're obviously sick. So I told the office that you were doing very well in your project that to stay here one or two extra days would be about organizing your manga…We're going back tomorrow." Syaoran answered, his eyes not breaking her gaze.

" Hehe…yeah…I think I holidayed too long." Sakura admitted, she was feeling awkward; it was no longer alien feeling anymore, now every time she would converse with Syaoran the feeling of awkwardness would be present.

" Haha. I thought it was great, we had fun, minus- the weird fights." Syaoran smirked.

" Um..yeah.." Sakura said slowly. She didn't mean to sound so dreamy. But she did. Their eyes continued to stay locked on each other's own gazes. They were getting closer, she could feel his breath fanning her nose. Both of his hands were getting closer to her hips as they were resting on the washing machine top before they moved closer. Sakura's breath tightened in her throat. She could see his nose now…

" Syaoran! Touya told me to ask you when you guys are leaving?" Kaho burst in through the door.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head. " Umm…soon, when our clothes are dried?"

" Oh right. He just needs to know. Poor guy is getting sleepy." Kaho smiled.

Sakura also gave an uncomfortable smile. Her heart did major drop. She was almost sure, he was about to kiss her just then. And when Kaho spontaneously came through the door, he immediately turned around as if nothing ever happened.

" Well, Sakura, you don't mind finishing the laundry while I get a dozer for a bit do you?" Syaoran yawned.

" Um…no, go ahead." Sakura said.

As his back was turned on her, walking out the door. Sakura's hand immediately clutched at her own chest. Her heart racing.

Why did she feel disappointed?

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Review onegai!

Nops


	19. Throwing Away what you don't need

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! Yes I know I am very guilty for like not updating for like ages. And I'm really sorry. But now that personal project is over hell yeah! I think I can resume updating again hopefully. AHH please forgive me –grovels-

**Chapter 19**

It was indeed a strange phenomenon. It was unexplainable, perplex and most definitely puzzling. How even before she awoke from her disturbed night's sleep, that even before her eyes begin to open, that even before her ears could hear that annoying alarm that beeped and the morning birds singing. As the cycle began, and indeed she felt herself fall back to Earth from her slumber in the clouds. It was somehow a sleep of unrest even though as soon as she came home she slept. She felt the sunrays hitting her eyes and frowned at it, and she knew she was dreading and only waiting for the alarm to-

_BEEP. _

_BEEP._

" Damn." Sakura found herself swearing and it had been a while since her mouth was potty. She gave an evil glare to the alarm before raising her hand up in a very dramatic manner only to slap the alarm machine as hard as she can. Indeed, she already knew.

Today was going to be a bad day.

She swore once again when she had realized that a lot of things were used up while she was on that business trip. Something she is trying to keep out of her mind with extra strength. Her shampoo and conditioner was very empty, so she swore once again and threw them in the bin. Her toothpaste, there was barely anything left. So she quickly cleaned herself and dressed up to go to work. Yes, work, it had only been almost a week, however, it felt like it had been ages and she almost forgot why she went on that business trip. Again, her mind was doing it, linking everything to that business trip.

She ate breakfast quietly while stroking her cat Kero that she sorely missed. She was so thankful that Maiko had taken good care of Kero while she was gone. She felt Kero snuggle up to her, Sakura felt better knowing she was loved and indeed missed. She held the cat much tighter.

" Kero, I feel so confused and alone right now. Even after seeing Touya and Kaho-neechan and Miyuki-chan, I feel much more alone than ever. I feel like I am not needed, like no one cares about me…except you of course. Don't abandon me okay Kero-chan?" Sakura mumbled to her pet.

With difficulty, she released Kero and began to prepare the things she needed for work. In truth be told, she was not in a rush to go to work that day. Hell, of course she should be rushing. She was already in a bad situation. She was late by two days. Obviously, the boards of directors are not going to be welcoming her with a warm happy embrace or anything of the sort. She had caused enough trouble as it is, therefore, she should indeed feel the need to rush.

She looked at her watch and yes, she really must hurry up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SAKURA!"

She heard voices screaming her name and the next thing she knew she was being tightly hugged by someone; it was a tight hug Sakura's eyes were closed and winced a bit because of the pain. She opened her eyes slowly and though she could not see her face she could see Tomoyo's long wavy dark hair flowing down her back.

" Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura called her name with a notably less excitement, but still happy. " It's been a while."

" You like disappeared off the Earth. I was worried and everything. I have so much to ask."

" It was…weird…and really long trip…" Sakura said, her voice lacking liveliness.

Tomoyo eyed her good friend and adjusted the weight of her file from one hand to the other. Sakura seemed to be staring into space.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You seem dead. Anyways I have to go- getting signatures and stuff- By the way your meeting is after lunch today. So knock 'em good." Tomoyo gave a brief hug before leaving hurriedly.

Sakura took her friend's leave as a cue to stop moping and actually do what she came here to do. She screwed up her first chance, and here fate was being so generous to her, another chance was thrust in her palms, she could not have this chance go to ruins. As soon as she entered her office, she gathered all her folders and organized them into an orderly way so she could speak about them in the presentation.

When she was ready, she steadily walked through the crowded hallway of the office. Clutching her folder tightly, she took deep breaths as the nerves began settling in, and it looked like it will not go away anytime soon. Even though she had eaten, it felt as though her stomach was empty, and it felt like she needed to go to the bathroom again. Sakura convinced herself it was just her nerves, and that she didn't really need to go to the bathroom.

" My, my, my….look who's here..."

Sakura's nose crinkled as a wave of perfume she disliked was wafting through her nose. Her eyes glanced over at Azusa, who looked fabulous as ever, but still evil. Azusa folded her arms, while casually sipping the starbucks in her hand before she spoke.

"I'd love to say that I missed you while you were gone…but that would be lying..." Azusa rolled her eyes and gave an evil smirk. " I'm going to your meeting now. And I heard the people have already arrived, if I were you I would be much, much earlier than them. After all, it's not like you're already an artist here, so lateness is just not a good way to start off."

Sakura gave a forced smile, and gently spoke. She really wasn't in the mood. She found it very surprising; Azusa was giving her…advice.

"Thanks." She gave a curt nod before leaving Azusa in the hallway.

She felt her pulse quicken as she came nearer to that door of doom. The door when opened, would lead to the room where she was going to make her presentation. It could possibly be the last time she will be in that room.

"Stay calm, if you panic… that's when your brain freezes and you won't be able to remember what you're supposed to say." The voice came behind and sneaked up on her.

It was indeed the voice she had been dreading all day, and she didn't know why. She turned around before flashing a weak smile at Syaoran Li. She bit her lip, in nervousness and confusion. The meeting was supposed to be the one that's making her heart pounding and her stomach churning, and now since he came. It was him. He was the one that's making her so self-conscious and her mind blank.

She stared at his amber eyes that looked straight back at her. Then she felt her own face colored, and saw his amber eyes was not meeting her won emerald ones, but now at her lips. Before it would get really, really awkward. She spoke.

"Thanks…I'm nervous, that's yeah…I'm really nervous." Sakura babbled to her own dismay.

He gave a small smirk and walked away to find his own seat, leaving her there to stare after him. Sakura realized what she was doing and shook her head, dismissing everything only to focus on her presentation. She made her way to the table and began preparing.

She nervously eyed the huge clock on the wall. Sakura had a feeling they made the clock huge there intentionally to show the importance of time. Sakura felt her lung constricting even more when she saw the directors. It wasn't that hard to spot them. For one, they all dress practically the same with the jackets and the ties and they are older than most people here. Sakura felt her senses sharpen at the same moment time was going by so slowly. She could hear the briefcase belonging to them being dropped on the table. She could hear every one's settling on the seat. Now she was starting to….read the minds? She shook her head in order to regain her composure. She just needed to be herself, and present.

" Ohayo-gozaimasu, I'm Sakura….and I'm here to present my new idea to debut as a manga artist. Please feel free to ask any questions as I will begin." Sakura spoke to the meeting.

"This is the idea of my story I would like to propose to the board. This year I have noticed the trends in manga that manga artists seem to take on the idea and elements of fantasy and magic. I wanted to be different, so instead my idea would portray the elements of life and love." Sakura started and from there she just went on to her main points. The directors weren't questioning anything and Sakura wasn't sure if it was good or bad that they weren't inquiring.

Although about five minutes have passed, Sakura felt like she had been standing there for hours. Also she was starting to feel like an idiot waving her drawings around and using fancy schmancy words. Her presentation was ending just about …now.

She held her breath as she watched the directors discussed with each other at the same time as rereading the pamphlet that she had given them. Oh gosh, what if they ask her some stupid philosophical question that really has nothing to do with the manga? They'll have her looking like a fool then.

The head of the directors cleared his throat, indicating he was about to speak. Sakura felt her throat tighten even more and yet tried to stay calm so she could hear the question.

"Earlier, you had said that the love is one of your main elements in your story. Your manga is shojo, apparently, love has to be one of the main elements. All our mangas have fantasy in them, fantasy really does merge with love well, and our mangas have never flipped. Do you think you'll be able to convey love without fantasy?" The man said.

Sakura gritted her teeth behind her closed mouth. She knew it. She knew he was going to ask some questions that do not actually question the manga… He was testing her. If he was going to ask her pile of droppings, she was going to give him one right back.

"Well, love is a mystery, a wonder and one of the moving forces that exist and can change a whole lot of things. I think, even without fantasy, the idea of love can be conveyed because I think love is magical itself…" Sakura answered.

" Hmm…interesting…a first one, this…." The head of directors and the rest of the board exchanged looks before giving each other nods. Could it be…?

"Interesting. I like your idea, Ms. Kinomoto. We accept. Welcome to Li. Corp."

Sakura wanted to jump out of happiness. She felt herself letting out a huge exhale of breath that she didn't even realize she was holding, or still holding. The men all gave her a curt smile before they packed their briefcases and slowly exited the room. She tried to regain back her normal composure when she noticed the head of director was approaching her.

" A whole process has to be done. Soon, we will have to copyright your ideas before they might get leaked and taken by someone else. Until then, you can start with the whole layout. Everything will be arranged by your editor, Li Syaoran." The man explained, clearing his throat once more. "Congratulations, and good luck Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura gave a smile before bowing to the head of director, he gave a smile and left the meeting room in a hurry. After all he is a busy man. Her eyes immediately glazed over to the amber eyes that had been staring at her from the beginning and now even to the end. She was finally able to look at him now the presentation was over. He just gave her a small smile before leaving her alone in the meeting room, but not for too long.

Immediately, the doors opened to reveal Eriol and Tomoyo who came running, and started bombarding Sakura with questions.

" Did they…"

" Are you.."

" Shut up, Eriol. Sakura!" Tomoyo hurried to Sakura before securing her arms around her friend. "What did they say?"

Sakura gave a cheesy grin. " I'm in!"

"Yeees!" Tomoyo hugged her friend tightly again and released, beaming, apparently happy for Sakura. Eriol also gave a friendly hug to Sakura and patted her on the back.

"I knew you could do it." Eriol smiled to a very pink and happy Sakura.

"Wow…I mean…I don't know what to say." Sakura was really lost for words, feeling happiness settling in her. I did it, Mom and Dad!

" We need to celebrate tonight, hun." Tomoyo pumped her fist into the air.

"…Celebrate?..." Sakura eyes blinked at Tomoyo and Eriol.

" Yeah! It's our treat…" Tomoyo said, and saw Sakura's stricken face. " No, seriously its our treat, and its not a big thing… just something small for us people."

" Um…okay." Sakura reluctantly agreed. In truth, she wasn't really in a party mood.

" Yeah, so tonight…I'll give you the address of the place and stuff okay. Well, Sakura-chan, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I got stuff to do hon. So we'll see you later okay! Bye! And congrats again!" Tomoyo gave Sakura another hug, Eriol gave her another smile before both of them left her alone to pack up and start working.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There were many things, specifically people that Sakura felt like she didn't want to deal with as of now. She had gotten her job, and now she was going to focus on her work. The so-called business excursion messed up her whole track of plan of life, she now couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. Then there was Ken, they're definitely over, but Tomoyo who again had stopped for a quick chat had told her Ken had been looking for her because he needed to talk to her.

That made her ponder on why he would want to talk to her. She didn't like him anymore, and she realized last night, she wasn't sure if she liked him at first. She just thought she was good looking, and she admired his work. Strangely, she always had these fantasies about meeting him, and thinking he was nice and everything. Now, she knew better. But still it made her wonder isn't it about time a player ass like Ken would get another girl, Azusa maybe?

Sakura began shading her character's hair a little bit too lightly as her thoughts were now scattered. As soon as she looked outside the glass in the office she could make out the blur of Syaoran in the hallway talking to one of the clerks.

Oh No…She was doing it again…thinking of him

This time she made no effort to distract herself and only continued to secretly stare at the man who was oblivious to her emerald eyes peering through the glass. She remembered how comforting it was to be held by him, his voice that never failed to send shivers down her spine. Most of all, she remembered his kisses that seemed to be able to produce some effect on her, and though he had kissed her once, it was undeniable irresistible to want to kiss him again.

" Sakura-chan, hey!"

Her eyes darted to the front of the door of her office to see her friend Naoko and Rika standing there with happy smiles on their faces. Sakura returned the warm smile. She had not spoken to them at all since she came back, although today was her first day back at work, she had realized she had missed her friends terribly.

" Hey Rika-chan! Naoko-chan!"

Sakura dropped her pencil on her paper as Rika and Naoko came closer and sat down near her. Sakura felt her emptiness being filled now that she had realized how much she had missed Rika's kindness and Naoko's cheerfulness. She turned her chair to face her friends.

" So how have you guys been? Even though it was almost a week it feels like forever!" Sakura started the conversation.

" Hah well of course! Well nothing much really happened. Except…" Naoko's tone went from cheerful to a bit grim.

Rika twisted one strand of curly hair, a habit Sakura had noticed she does when she's hesitant or nervous about something. Sakura eyed both of them and wondered what to say.

" Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

" Um…we know how you and Ken are like over and all…but still have you spoken to him at all?" Naoko asked.

" Yeah…we're over…but I haven't seen him at all." Sakura answered truthfully.

" Yeah, he was asking for you and everything…" Rika said quietly.

" We just want to know…what you are going to do? Are you seriously thinking of getting back together with Ken?" Naoko asked with a repulsive look in her face.

" I…no…I'm not getting back with that bastard." Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head.

Rika placed her fingers on Sakura's hands and gave a weak smile to show she was relieved for her friend. Naoko also showed signs that she too was glad after what Sakura had said. Sakura gave both of them a knowing look as they silently pondered on other thoughts.

" Um…yeah…I have to deliver these folders to Azusa." Naoko said, getting up on the chair and straightening her jacket.

" It's nearly lunch now right…I'm going to have lunch." Sakura said, feeling her stomach groan in hunger. She slowly organized her folders at the same time while Naoko is headed for the door.

" Sakura-chan, I'm having lunch with you " Rika said quietly.

" Yay…" Sakura managed to stifle a smile. She couldn't understand it, that happiness that came to her earlier was slowly disappearing. She could feel herself wallowing in the depths of misery yet again. She couldn't understand why. She also couldn't stop thinking about him.

" Well I'll see you guys." Naoko waved before quickly heading out the door.

" Well, Sakura-chan, should we go and have lunch now!" Rika said trying to lighten up the atmosphere. It was amazing how even after a sudden feel-good reunion could leave a depressing wave after it goes away. Rika notices her friend Sakura deeply in thought, for the umpteenth time that day.

" Um…yeah , let's go then." Sakura quickly grabbed her wallet and followed Rika to the lunch room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sighed again as she was in between mouthfuls of her rice ball and conversing with Rika. Rika, really wanted to mind her own business, but she oculd no longer take it. As a friend, she needed to know what was up with her friend, and she deserved to know…right?

She took a deep breath and said her friend's name.

" Sakura."

Sakura did not immediately answer, once again she was in deep profound thought and it seemed that Rika would have to try harder to get her friend's feet back on the ground.

" Sakura-chan!"

Upon hearing her name being called out, Sakura finally responded by snapping out of her thoughts and grinning ear to ear to her friend Rika. She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear before apologizing, yet again.

" I'm sorry, Rika-chan, I'm…really not myself today." Sakura said sweetly.

" Ano…Sakura-chan…I know…" Rika said quietly, leaning in close.

Sakura blinked at her, a deep blush appearing over her pretty face. She even dropped her rice ball.

"What?" Sakura hissed, leaning in close as well.

" I know, you're not yourself…from the looks of it, I think you're in love…Sakura-chan." Rika said bluntly, to which Sakura turned even a darker shade of red and looked to the floor.

" What? What are you talking about Rika?" Sakura said nervously, her heart was beating so fast. It was confusing, here she was trying to figure out why she was thinking about Syaoran all the time and for Rika to say what she was thinking so….unexpectedly and randomly.

" So… who is it Sakura?" Rika asked, a devious smile appearing on her innocent features.

" Rika!" Sakura shushed. But inside, her heart was racing yet again. She really didn't know if she was able to hold it in without exploding if she weren't to tell anyone about what she was feeling. The problem doesn't lie of trust, but she didn't want to seem fickle…Ken was only…a few weeks ago or so.

" Okay…okay…I don't know…that's why I don't want to say anything…because I'm not sure." Sakura said slowly, and then took a deep breath. " But…I think….I'm falling, Rika."

" …for who?" Rika pressed on.

"…okay….I'm only going to say this once…but it's Syaoran." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura could only watch and wait for Rika's reaction. Rika was definitely surprised as her eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second and her mouth dropped open. A peculiar expression appearing on Rika's face, Sakura wouldn't think Rika would be so curious and excited over these things. She always seemed innocent.

" Oh…um…well I won't tell anyone, don't worry. But… your choice is a bit complicated there…but I support you." Rika smiled.

Before she knew it, her lunch break was approaching to an end as Sakura checked her watch. Today was indeed a slow day, despite it a day where multiple events were happening. Rika then bid her goodbye as she had to go and continue her work, her lunch break had ended as well as Sakura's. Sakura was left alone in the cafeteria however she decided she didn't want to stay there long. So, she immediately cleared her table and threw her trash in the bin.

Sakura was waiting nearby the elevator for it to reach her floor when she realized that someone had approached nearby her and her head turned. Her stomach churned uneasily in disgust as she was staring at Ken. A period of time has passed since they last saw each other. Sakura didn't say anything and just stared at the jerk. It was amazing how emotions could affect one's perception of someone's attractiveness. Sakura knew a few weeks ago she would be swooning of just how amazing he looked every time she set her eyes on him.

Now she realized that he didn't really look that good. He looked so vain and stuck-up Sakura wanted to look away immediately. How could she have fallen for that arrogant smirk on his stupid face that played with her feelings so much?

"Sakura… do you have a minute?" Ken asked, looking very serious.

Sakura didn't answer, instead she just nodded and then just waited for him to go on the side of the elevator room and waited him to speak. This was not the way she had imagined it really. _You're too nice and too submissive_, she scolded herself. Really, the guy treated her like trash, and all she could do was nod. She really wanted to throw some kind of tantrum, make him embarrassed and humiliated for what he had done.

" Thank you for willing to hear me out." Ken gave a small smile and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

_Yes, why the hell am I listening to an asshole like you, seriously?_

Ken only stared at her, obviously waiting for a response of any kind. She didn't say anything so he took that as a cue for him to speak.

" I miss you. Sakura. Really, you were gone, even for five days, I missed you." Ken said softly. " So I was wondering if you could…give me…a chance?" He looked at her hopefully.

Sakura looked down at the floor, her auburn hair covered her face and was lost for words. She was expecting it, after all, she had been informed. She was just really pissed off…a guy like him… who got everything he wanted, and seems to believe everything was under his control, and as soon as he wanted something back, he will definitely get it. He seemed to think she was someone who fell easily for words. She was about to prove him wrong.

" No…." Sakura managed to said the most important thing.

" What was that?" Ken exclaimed.

" You heard me. No." Sakura said firmly, feeling braver now. " I don't even know why the hell you want me back…you have plenty of other girls hounding over you. So go find someone that actually wants you..it's not that difficult really…I'm just not one of them…hopefully whoever you're playing now…she'll figure it out soon that you're playing her just like you played me."

With that Sakura walked off, okay, so she didn't throw a tantrum and what she said wasn't all that life-changing. Still, she stood up to him and she felt relief coming over her as she walked away from a very shocked Ken.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: sorrryyyy pls don't kill me ! please review! Mwah!

nops


	20. Root of A Riot

A/N: Hey there…I know I've disappeared for like more than a year. But I think I'm back…I hope so… so that I can continue with what I've started : )

Root of a Riot

" So, you're telling me that you shot his sorry-but-fine butt down, and I missed it?" Tomoyo shook her silky black hair and gaped at the beautiful auburn haired girl in front of her.

They were leaning over the railings on the crowded deck that was facing the man-made lake. The lake was built within the park, and the park was near the office so… sometimes when Sakura felt like running away or just spending sometime on her own, or with any of her girls, this is the place. It was already four in the evening when Sakura was finishing up one page of illustrations. Sakura planned on taking a quick break out there when Tomoyo came and suggested they go. Tomoyo asked at about the right time too, with what happened this afternoon. Sakura wanted to be unseen, she wished that what happened wasn't so public. Then again it was just predictable for Ken to come and "talk" to her in public.

"…Not exactly shot, I didn't exactly fight…it was hard to explain…but I think he got the point." Sakura cringed at what happened.

" Damn right he should." Tomoyo agreed. " I'm glad though. It's part of life you know. You've told me that you've never had been involved with any kind of drama in school. You were always the passerby watching it. I think it's time you'd be part of it, you know, to grow and all."

Sakura just watched her best friend as she closed her eyes to take in the evening breeze . How she envied her beauty and her grace. Tomoyo always looked beautiful no matter what the occasion. The maturity air in which Tomoyo had spoken with was the way Sakura had spent her teenage years searching for and wanted so badly.

" Oh, I guess. I mean…you're right. Do I always need a guy to grow? I mean, ugh, I haven't grown at all." Sakura shrugged, pouted and looked at the birds flying in the sky.

It was now Tomoyo's turn to stare at her best friend. She closed her eyes and gave a knowing smile before she spoke out.

" Nope, you've grown a lot since from the first time I've met you. I think you'll always have the kid side of you. But it's not a bad thing, Sakura." Tomoyo brushed Sakura's hand to reassure her.

" Yes, my widdle Sakura, now if you only admit to Syaoran that you love the guy-" Tomoyo blurted out.

" WHAT?" Sakura blushed. Even the name brings all the reds in this world to come and blush her face. Her heart immediately starts pounding, and worst is Tomoyo noticed.

" I know… I know… sorry hun but you'll always be transparent. And I just don't mean your pants." Tomoyo blurted out.

" NANI?" Sakura wailed.

Sakura stared at the sky that was turning orange with dusk arriving and let her thoughts wander about him. They haven't spoken properly since what happened that night during their "business trip." He did come and give her a bit of help just before she spoke with the board of directors though. She was still confused, about his actions, was he about to kiss her? Does he know about her feelings? More importantly, how does _he_ feel?

" Sakura-chan, let's go back to the office." Tomoyo interrupted her thoughts.

" Yeah…" Sakura nodded and followed Tomoyo as they walk swiftly pass the bustling crowds who also want to spend time at the deck.

---

Before she knew it, three weeks have passed by since she had last spoken with Syaoran, which of course was during her meeting with the directors. In order to try and keep him out of her mind, Sakura really got down to work. She would arrive early in the mornings and just began drawing in a focused manner as much as possible. Lunch would be spent also in the office, in order to avoid unnecessary visitors like Ken. The name makes her insides want to curl and wrinkle in disgust. Syaoran also had not been coming over to check on Sakura's progress so Sakura just ignored it and kept working although, she knew it in her heart, that she felt something…

Sakura carefully made the dashes around the drawings that she wanted to be filled with the black marker so the colour department can do that part. She took a breath and relaxed in her chair. She stared at the piles of drawing on her desk. It was hard to believe, but she was almost nearly done with the process. After all, even before the meeting she had started so it wasn't surprising that she'd be done with her first layout.

" I'm going to be a mangaka…like, very very soon." Sakura said to herself.

" SAKURA!" Tomoyo's voice loudly ran through her ears.

" Oh…Tomoyo!...that was…loud."

" I was calling you. But once again you were in the clouds, Syaoran is probably there with you."

" Urgh, guilty." Sakura admitted.

" So, What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

" Oh, nothing, nothing. But you should know, Li's mom is coming to the office today, she obviously wants to look around. So just giving everyone a heads up so they do look like they are working. Although you are working your butt off. So no problem with you haha."

" Syaoran's mom?" Sakura repeated.

" Er yeah… Can't really be described, but she is highly respectable. You know that movie Devil Wears Prada, Miranda Priestly? Syaoran's mom is like that."

" Uhuh." Sakura had no idea who this Miranda Priestly is.

Tomoyo's cell phone suddenly reverberated throughout the office. Tomoyo immediately picked it up and spoke to her caller while Sakura chose to sort out some papers. Naturally although it was a short phone call, it lasted for a few minutes. Tomoyo finally said bye before putting her cell in her pants pocket.

" Oh more update on Syaoran's mom, as a sign of respect and appreciation, there's like a secretly last minute office dinner tonight. Everyone is expected to attend, kay?"

" Fine…" Sakura sighed, now another problem comes, what will she have to wear?

---

Syaoran stared at the clock, the clock seemed to stare back at him, proudly showing to him that it was indeed past 3. He stood up from his desk and began organizing the papers. Then he took his coat and slid it upon his slim built body again. Just following a daily habit, he pushed his chair in before making a steady exit outside his spacious office.

_Mother should be arriving by now, _Syaoran thought casually,_ It was just like her. To come unannounced and have her secretary call at the last minute._

As he walked across the cubicles across his floor, he also schemed quickly to see that everyone had heard the news. It seemed that everyone had as there was a still silence and only sounds of people walking about carrying work or typing in their computer. Syaoran slowed down his walked as he saw one of his workers was walking directly at him.

" Li-san, it's okay, the caterers said they'll have everything ready by 6 in the evening." The red-haired man explained to Syaoran.

" Good." Syaoran said curtly. " I expect everything else to be good then."

" Yes sir." The red haired man bowed before leaving Syaoran to walk on his own.

When he came out of the elevator, his new secretary already was already waiting for him downstairs. He only nodded when she came and assured him that everyone was ready to welcome his mother. As soon as she left him again, she immediately came running back to him clad in her heels. Syaoran immediately knew why, for a silver Mercedes just slowed down in front of the main entrance of the office.

A tall lady stepped out of the grand silver car, followed by another shorter young lady, everyone watched as both made their way into the grand lobby of the office. The tall lady, although graced by age, was still stunning for her age. No one could miss the fact that she was an extremely beautiful woman when she was at her prime age of youth two decades ago. The other young lady that followed her suit was definitely related to the tall lady. Men could not help but blush as she walked past, with porcelain skin, and black silky hair that cascaded down her back. Her poker straight bangs brought direct attention to her fierce crimson eyes.

Syaoran saw his mother coming and bowed in respect. Everyone followed Syaoran suit, the mother paused, but began to continue her steps again towards the elevator. Syaoran was immediately beside her. Syaoran told his secretary and other officials to stay back and only let them three stay in the lift as they go up. Syaoran eyed at the second female in the elevator.

" I didn't know you were coming, Mei- Lin."

" Well, Mei Lin has come back to Japan after completing her contract as a director of the magazine for two years in Hong Kong, but you know that obviously, so I made her come with me."

Mei Lin seemed more quiet than usual and only smiled politely at her mother and at Syaoran. Syaoran felt a bit uneasy with Mei Lin's presence, and the mother's strange insistence on coming here today. He had a feeling…

" Well, Syaoran? Aren't you going to show me these budding manga-kas?" The mother inquired.

" Yes, mother." Syaoran said.

It would seem that the person he hasn't seen for a while's room was the first in their view. He had no choice. His mom can catch on to the littlest of things. He can't avoid it…

" What's the matter Syaoran? Is there something wrong with this mangaka you're about to show me?" Mother immediately caught his hesitancy.

" …Nope, just that she is our latest addition. So, yes, I don't think you've met her before. "

He let his mother enter in the room first. And then as for politeness, he kept the door open for Mei Lin. He held his breath as she suddenly came close and whispered in his ear.

" Syaoran, this is urgent. We really, need to talk…LATER!"

Sakura did not miss what happened just then. When the door opened and this posh lady came in, Sakura immediately sat up to bow, knowing that this is the lady everyone claims to be very strict and scary. Then suddenly she saw Syaoran holding the door open for somebody else. And suddenly some girl is whispering into his ear. Although it was momentary, Sakura's heart immediately burned with jealousy. There were a lot of things she wanted to demand out loud. First of all who is that girl, and why is she super beautiful? And judging from the extremely enviable red skirt she is wearing, why is she also rich?

" Ohayo! Madam." Sakura said slowly and bowed. Her heart beating faster was suddenly overtaken by another reason, the presence of Syaoran's mom.

" Well, what do we have here?" She asked.

"..A…my name is Sakura."

"Yes….so what are you doing now?"

" Ahem." Sakura felt like she was already shot down by that. But she tried. " Yes, I've finished the rough draft of the story."

" Interesting. Well, next room then, Syaoran, I haven't got all day, I have another meeting to go to before I come to the dinner tonight. Shall we go then?"

Sakura forced a smile. " Thank you." She heard her door close and footsteps move away from her room.

Sakura's heart again faltered with entering sadness as Syaoran did not look at her at all. Perhaps this was just another fantasy of hers that should stay a fantasy. She should really come down to earth, maybe Syaoran just had a weird moment and convinced himself out of it. And Syaoran's mother coming should be seen as an omen. That Sakura will not be able find a place to fit in their family. And Sakura knew that Syaoran is strongly close with his family. She is way out of his as she continued her work, although her hand was tracing by itself, her mind was still rewinding over what had been happening between her and Syaoran. She let her hand drop the pencil on the desk and got up zombie-like. " I need a break." Sakura mumbled to herself.

She made her way out of the office and glanced around as no one was really around. She looked at her watch. It was half past five, perhaps everyone had left home to change for the dinner tonight. She should be going, but what would be the point if she had nothing to wear? The canteen had already closed at this time for preparation so Sakura made her way to the office kitchen on the other side of the floor to get something to drink.

" Oh shi-" Sakura did not have time to swear fully as suddenly it was although her leg fell asleep. She immediately leaned one hand to the wall for support. To try and ease the numbness in her left leg, Sakura gritted her teeth. This is annoying.

" Asleep…" A deep voice whispered behind her, her heart wavered again. She turned around.

" H-hai… it is." Sakura agreed.

" Heh. Really? You sure it's not you, I haven't checked on you for a while now. Perhaps you've been snoozing." Syaoran crossed his arms.

" EH! Hmph! I am working thank you very much." Sakura answered snobbily. Why does Syaoran always have to piss me off?

" Well, I'm going off now. BYE." Sakura said again, and with determination she was about to leave when she forgot about her legs. In humiliation, she wobbled comically as she tried to walk away from him. _Must not fall,_ Sakura was desperately coaxing herself. She knew he was still watching her, probably amused, she was sure she heard a whisper of an evil chuckle. Her legs betrayed her on the next step. Sakura almost shrieked before strong arms caught her by the waist and stopped her from falling.

" Baka…" He whispered. Was he insulting her? Sakura wanted to stare at him angrily and so she met his eyes…

It had been a while since emerald came eye to eye with amber again. Sakura blushed at the proximity of them both, his hands have not left her waist. It was as though something-his eyes- has bewitched her own. She couldn't stop, once their eyes have locked, it seemed there was no stopping, except perhaps something even more enchanting-like…a kiss. The spell had found in its way in keeping her feet locked to the ground, invisible force had made her face lean forward in order to immerse herself better in the chocolate swirls that tempted her from his eyes…

He asked harshly, was he feeling the same too? It seemed like a struggle for him to speak.

" Are you…coming tonight?"

She only managed to answer dreamily. Disappointment came again as their lips never met. "…H-hai…"

" Then," Syaoran said, his hands loosening his hold on her waist. " I'll see you, Sakura."

" H-hai." Sakura's breath was caught in her throat. He gave a small smile before releasing her slowly. Sakura couldn't really remember what happened after that.

---

Sakura awkwardly looked around at her surrounding, not surprised of course to see the lavish sets of food and decorations in the canteen. It was a formal cocktail dinner all meshed into one, from the looks of it. Azusa was of course the centre of the main group who were busy conversing with one another. Sakura had just arrived and so she just slowly moved towards the buffet table to have something to drink. Tomoyo is going to kill her, for showing up at the dinner wearing the same thing as she wore today. Sakura was only able to tidy her hair up by putting it up and clipping was just no time to go home. But no one will notice, right?

" Sa-ku-ra, you are wearing the same thing from the whole day? Major fashion DON'T" Eriol's voice sneaked behind her. Sakura immediately turned around and pouted at her friend.

" I had no time okay?" Sakura muttered.

" Chill, chill. I am just playing with you."

Sakura waved as Chiharu and Rika entered the door and were making their way towards Sakura and Eriol. Sakura looked enviously as both of them were wearing something apparently new. Rika was wearing a black dress, which fused that whole business but still fashionable look. Chiharu also wore a beige skirt with a white top. They had just began to chat when Naoko and Tomoyo also joined the group, having just come in.

" ….Sakura, you…you…" Tomoyo gasped.

" Gomen Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sweat-dropped. Everyone else just gave a small giggle. Tomoyo only gave Sakura an attitude look. " Sakura, you just missed your chance to wow you-know-who."

Sakura's face immediately reddened at the mere mention of his name, predictably, everyone somehow just gave a small understanding smile. Sakura's mind was immediately wandering already about when Syaoran was going to come. It was a complicated feeling, but right now she knew that she has a crush on him.

Time was going slow for Sakura in that she was waiting for him, but chatting with her friends had distracted her. When Sakura looked at the clock, an hour and a half had already passed since the dinner started. Tomoyo suddenly leaned in and nudged Sakura. Sakura raised her head up, her face that was just returning to its normal shade blushed harder at the sight of Syaoran.

Looking ever so handsome, he walked with coolness and the air of slight intimidation came about. Even so, it only made more attention came to him as he walked with the other board of directors. He was wearing office clothes, but different ones and tonight he had put on a light brown jacket. His messy brown hair fell over his amber eyes. Sakura felt her heart stop right there when he suddenly gave a glance at her, but turned his attention back to the other men.

" And who the heck is that?" Naoko whispered.

Sakura only watched as the beautiful young woman came in by herself. She looked no different from when Sakura saw her earlier, except that she had changed her outfit for a baby blue long top that was over her black leggings, and the black heels she wore only made her taller and more model-like. Sakura was still trying to figure out how is she related with Syaoran, and how close are they?

" Mei Lin." Eriol whispered to their group. " She's Li's distant cousin, a very successful young businesswoman, in the magazine world. I thought she was engaged with Li." Eriol said and looked at Sakura.

" I can just tell, that she is extremely popular and beautiful, rich and famous…" Chiharu added.

" Oh, here she comes." Tomoyo said, balancing her drink around.

Everyone stood properly to show respect and bowed as Syaoran's mother entered the room. She walked with elegance and poise, which divulge what class she belonged to, had her clothes not reveal it already. Syaoran gave a small smile and handed his mother a drink.

" Thank you everyone, for this. I apologize for my own tardiness. But I have a few announcements to make." The elegant woman announced.

Sakura noticed Syaoran suddenly exchanged a few glances with Madam Li and with Mei Lin herself. Sakura was curious; suddenly Syaoran's expression had changed to somehow looking panicked. It was unusual.

" A few somewhat big changes, first of all… I would like to announce that Mei Lin has returned from her two year contract at Hong Kong as you all know. So that means, Syaoran Li's temporary placement at this company is coming to an end for he is moving to another department in the Li corp. Hence Mei Lin is the new editor for this department!"

The audience clapped with a congratulatory tone and smiled at Syaoran. Sakura's heart dropped when she heard those words. Her words echoed silently towards her ears, finally reaching her full understanding. Her hands stayed glued to her side, but she managed to bring them out and gave a weak applause. _Syaoran was leaving this office…_

" And then, I would like to announce another-"

"Thank you, mother." Syaoran abruptly stopped her.

" And everyone else… I will be seeing you guys around. So thank you." Syaoran continued to speak to everyone. Sakura watched him as he set down his drink and began to escort his mother out. Madam Li only starred at his son with eyes of dagger as he rudely interrupted her when she was speaking everyone. Everyone just watched silently, some with their mouths open. All eyes were on them as the three Li's quickly made their exit, Syaoran's face was covered by his hair falling on his eyes and he was looking away. But Sakura knew, from working with him, befriending, and now liking him. Syaoran was furious. Although Sakura was worried about what happened out there, the thought of him leaving the office overtook her sense of being. None of them entered it again after three of them have exited the door, the party continued in a somewhat awkward and embarrassing atmosphere. Sakura didn't feel like staying after what had happened earlier tonight. In the end, it still came to-

_What was she to him?_

TBC

---


	21. Action and Reaction

A/N: I hope you'll take some time to read my note before continuing with the rest of the chapter.

So I haven't updated for such a long time and I'd like to apologize deeply for that. This is due to the fact that 3 years ago, I actually had one of the biggest move and transfer in my life back to my home country. Admittedly, it was not a good time as I had such difficulty adjusting. And now that I've graduated and just finished my first semester of university, I am still struggling with bad memories of me hardly passing the exams, difficulty making friends, failed personal achivements. High school did not end well for me to put it simply.

I started this story –holy crap- FOUR years ago. I was around the beginning of my adolescent years then. And now, four years later, here I am. A couple of points I'd like to make here is that I've grown. Yes, I am still that awkward and strange girl who is surviving in this world. But I am no longer the same person I was then when I was planning and writing this fanfiction. Today, when I read back, I have so much criticism of my own stories. When you read this chapter today, please remember that the author has grew and changed within that span of years. If her writing is for better or for worse- do let her know. But no matter what, I can't change it back to when it was when I started it out.

Thank you so much for your patience.

* * *

_21. Action and Reaction_

No one was surprised that the festive atmosphere that had just begun to sizzle immediately flickered out along with Ye Lan's dramatic exit. That woman was always known to make a grand entrance, released an unforgettable presence. Her departure had never slipped by unannounced, for actions speak louder than words. Her mere presence had already caused some crucial changes within the company in less than a day that she had stepped foot inside the office. The outcomes of these changes and its possibly pessimistic impact are already creeping up on everyone's expressions. And so the party clumsily teetered on afterwards but not for long, with everyone calling it an early night.

While everyone's minds were filled with foreboding thoughts of a new scarier boss. One was incredibly overwhelmed with too many events that had occurred on that particular day to think about some new managerial changes. To put it simply, Sakura Kinomoto felt like a fool. Lying exhausted in her bed, she stared blankly at the ceiling above her, dully picking out the black spots that exist on any dirty ceiling. With what had happened tonight, life was definitely giving her a wake-up call. She rolled over and squirmed at her epiphany. How could she have been so stupid? Talk about work ethics, she had broken so many rules. She squirmed some more at her latest revelation. Everything was fine in the beginning. Her mind had the right aims and principles, in which she was going to concentrate on focus on her work. Her heart, however, had other plans, and decided to tempt her to follow her infatuations with her own boss. Sakura was scared to think how much more of a façade her mind could fabricate if tonight's event did not occur. Of course he was engaged, or unavailable. Sakura wanted to kick herself for not thinking straight. He was rich, young and good looking. Women, her included, are swooning for him. What made her think he would be happily single?

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Sakura scolded herself.

How could she have forgotten her place so easily? She got too curious, too brave and now she is paying the price for it. This was the harsh world Touya had been excessively warning her about. She had thought her brother was being too overprotective at the time. But no, she was the foolish one. She had forgotten her place when she barely could stand firmly on the new ground of where she is now. Her teeth clenched in anger and frustration. It was embarrassing to think that she actually had a chance for someone so out of her league. She was merely someone to play with at the time when he was bored. When his fiancée is away in another country, he needed a temporary object of affection and she fell for it. And it was not one man, but _two_, she had let her own heart be toyed with two men. Did she not learn her lesson from Ken? And again, he is a colleague of hers. She mewled in horror as she remembered the lines of a magazine she had borrowed from Tomoyo.

"_Avoid dating your office workers. It screams out unprofessionalism. Dangerous field not to go into as personal affairs are in collision with business. This situation is harmful for your career especially if you start an affair with your boss. You will face a tarnished reputation and will always be accused of 'sleeping your way to the top'." _

" You have dun goofed" Sakura sighed to herself.

Indeed, she had. Sakura rolled over her bed and fell gently to the floor. Again, her eyes found their way to the ceiling. A soft feline cry broke the silence of the room. Kero had nuzzled himself on Sakura's shoulders, licking her cheek as though to comfort her. She may have lost her way in the middle. But perhaps, _perhaps_, it may not be too late. She assessed the situation again in her head. It would appear that the wheels of destiny are working faster than her. Syaoran had already been moved to another department, another office. Fate was kinder to her for now she did not have to think about how awkward it would be between them should they remain in the same working place. A new person is taking over. Yes, while it may be displeasing that her new boss is Syaoran's fiancée. This woman, Mei Lin, would become a living, breathing reminder for Sakura that it was over for her. That he belonged to someone else and the sooner she started delving on another path the faster her life would start to repair itself.

* * *

In the few hours that the announcement had been made about the replacement of Li Syaoran, an email was already sent to all staff for a general meeting tomorrow regarding a formal introduction of their new boss. Naturally, all the staff knew about it, and most are planning to arrive to work much earlier in order to leave a good impression. Bent on her newly founded resolution, Sakura had woken up an hour earlier prior to her usual time in order to prepare her work. Sakura didn't feel like eating much. So she ate little and gave the rest for Kero to munch on as his breakfast. Instead, she spent time restructuring her schedule, dividing her work into smaller parts so that Mei Lin would be able to see clearly where she was up to.

When Sakura finally arrived at the office, she was not surprised to see mostly everyone had already arrived and filled up the seats in the meeting room. No one wanted to present themselves in a bad way in front of the new boss, well not yet anyways. Sakura spotted Tomoyo and Chiharu sitting in one corner and took a seat near them. Not bad, Sakura cheered herself on; she was the third earliest out of the group. She could smell some change around here.

" Morning, Sakura dear." Tomoyo greeted her gently, as though she was cautious of Sakura's emotions.

" Sakura! Morning!... I am surprised you are one of the early ones." Chiharu intoned along with Tomoyo.

Sakura said good morning quickly before proceeding to look over her files again. Her face full of concentration, in reading her notes so she would be able to answer all the questions should Mei Lin have any queries. Sakura had made a notecard where she had jotted down her ideas and future plans only just this morning. Hopefully, it would not appear too obvious. As she mouthed her ideas again, the two ladies looked questioningly at the rare enthusiasm their auburn haired friend was showing.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised that her friends are eyeing her with bewilderment.

"…Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"What do you mean am I all right? I'm living and breathing." Sakura said, her eyes still on the notes.

"She means, with what happened yesterday. You know what with Syaoran and all-" Chiharu interjected.

"Oh, well, it sucks you know. But I'm trying to keep it together. I mean who am I kidding? I wish you guys stopped me from making a fool of myself." Sakura said, her tone was far too calm to be believable.

Before either of them could say anything though, a loud whisper told everyone to keep quiet. Sakura looked up and found that Eriol, Naoko and Rika had already arrived and taken seats near them. The room was silent save for a sound of stilettos walking about in the room. Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from staring. She was just so pretty! Aside from the enviable fact that she was rich and also leading a company this young, Mei Lin had such model-like features. While all male eyes were staring at lower regions, Sakura was admiring the bone structure of her face. She should be on the cover of Vogue, wait, perhaps she already had done so.

"Good morning, everyone. Let me formally introduce myself, My name is Li Mei Lin. I will be replacing Mr. Li Syaoran as of today." Mei Lin had finally spoken. Even her voice sounded so saccharine but firm at the same time.

There was a murmur of good morning that reverberated throughout the room before falling into that silence again. All eyes were on Mei Lin as she decided to move away from the podium and towered in front of the staff. She looked even more powerful there.

"Now, as you and I both know, my arrival and Li's departure was a little too sudden than most of us would've liked. I sincerely apologize for this sudden change. But as we all know, what Madame Li says, goes." Mei Lin started out.

This time it was a soft buzz of laughter passing through the room.

" All right, I know we have lots to do around this time of the year. So I'll just cut straight to the point. I hope we all can work together, despite it being such an odd time for a replacement to come in. I will be going through each department individually to get to know you all closer throughout the week. That will be all. So, have a good day."

The volume of the room increased once more at the staff's dismissal. Sakura and everyone slowly rose from their seats and waiting at the sides for the crowd to disperse outside the door. Sakura clutched her folder very tightly in nervousness and anxiety. A small side of her actually wanted her department to be checked among the first by Mei Lin just so she could get it over with. Her racing thoughts were then interrupted by Naoko's first words that day.

" Well, judging when she first spoke, she seems… decent." Naoko commented.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed and silence fell again between the groups. It was no longer crowded and most of the staff had already gotten into the elevators. However there were still at least a department behind them and Sakura found herself being squished with the rest of the staff in the elevator. Tomoyo wanted to squeeze in as well, but the doors of the elevator had already been closed. Sakura had a feeling that Tomoyo really wanted to know what happened to her overnight.

Sakura took a deep breath, it would seem that her mind had already begun to wonder where and what that man was doing right now. Of course, it was only last night. She can't expect these feelings to go away so soon. _I need to keep my chin up_, Sakura declared silently. These small steps can be a little bit hard but at least she's already getting somewhere.

* * *

A couple of brusque knocks on the door was what finally startled Li Yelan from her computer. She raised a confused eyebrow as to why her secretary has not informed her of such a visitor. Before she could press the speaker phone button though, the door was opened in full swing and there appeared her son. Now, Yelan was no stranger to her offspring of whom she knew very well. But, rather, she was surprised at how he actually came unannounced and rather quite late. It has been at least a fortnight since Mei Lin had become editor while Syaoran was moved to the head of human resources. Before when he would come in an angry fit, she was always prepared but today she was caught off-guard, at expecting him much earlier.

" To what do I owe this rather, "angry" visit?" Yelan cut off her son.

" Mother…" He said slowly.

" It seems it took you a lot of energy to come here. I'll give you a minute to breathe." Yelan pointed out before going back to scrolling her computer.

" I don't know how many times I've tried to explain myself to you. Really, mother."

" Explain yourself? Son, I know you. I don't see why you have to be all emotional and angry at me over every decision I made for you."

" Listen to me, Mother, I refuse to be in this engagement with Mei Lin. Been doing so for a few years now. When will you accept this?"

" Well I refuse to accept your excuses. I'm tired as well of this few years of you refusing and refusing. That POOR girl, is still waiting for your spoilt bottom. Really you do not cherish what you possess!"

" It's not just Mei Lin. Now you come here unannounced, moving me to another job without consulting me? I was doing fine there."

" You tell me? I've been hearing some embarrassing "rumours" about you my dear Syaoran."

That put Syaoran's combative argument to a silent stop. Yelan clicked and clicked some more waiting for the silence to take its full effect of how she would be clearly the winner of their argument for today. When Yelan finally looked at Syaoran directly. Syaoran was unable to answer.

" It appears that you have been some around with some girl working for you." Yelan divulged her reason.

" You are a fool. Really, Syaoran, some uneducated office girl? You sure know how to pick them!" She scoffed.

Syaoran was unable to answer, no, he could not answer. This was dangerous. His mother's do not only have the family wrapped around her finger, but the company too. He didn't want to endanger his workers and staff over some rumours. He held his tongue and waited to see how much his mother knew. Hopefully, not everything.

" Now, I don't know who the hell is this girl . But, let me tell you, once I find out, and I will find out. She will wish she had never stepped foot inside this company." Yelan spat. Her eyes were daggers at her own son. It was no joke. She had meant every word she had said.

Syaoran did not reply. Instead, he merely gave a small nod and bowed his respects to her before storming out of the door. Li Yelan sank bank in her armchair in satisfaction. Perhaps she may not actually have to carry out her threat after all. If her threat was enough to make him stop seeing this vamp who can't keep her fangs off of him. Then perhaps she may be happy enough not to continue her mission in finding out who is this girl who dare to mess up her son's marriage plans. Syaoran finally let out all his breath in the elevator. His mother knew, but not everything. But really, Syaoran wondered when his mother would ever quit planting spies in his workplace. It was becoming excruciating. Even after all this years, his mother still would not accept his refusal of this "engagement" between him and Mei Lin.

Syaoran leaned his head back on the walls of the elevator in exhaustion. He glanced over at his watch. 3 minutes. His meeting with his mother was not quantifiably long, less than five minutes, but it was more than enough to pretty much ruin his day. Of course he loves the woman, but still, at times, she can be way too much. But, in all his life, he had always abided by her decisions. He remembered when the teachers called his mom over because he was acing all the tests in the second grade, his mom eagerly requested for Syaoran to be able to skip one or two grades whenever possible. When she wanted to send him to boarding school, he agreed with no complaint whatsoever. And then, there was his selection of universities he wanted to go to. Syaoran was fine by studying near his home country like Japan or Korea. But his mother wanted his son to live up to the family's reputation. So off he went to the States. Yes, all his life he had always obeyed by his mother's plans. He had no objections except to one. In this one and only life, he felt that he should at least be allowed to love and marry the person of his choice. He remained like that until he heard the elevator ring, announcing it had reached the ground floor. Syaoran removed himself from the wall and stood up properly, adjusting his collar. He waited patiently for the elevator door to slowly open.

" Well, that's enough drama for the day." Syaoran mused out loud. _Or not._

" Mei Lin." Syaoran said in recognition of the woman that is standing near the elevator.

"Syaoran!" Mei Lin replied with the same tone of surprise. " I was just going to see your mom."

" Yeah, right, okay. I'll be seeing you." Syaoran said quickly, quickening his steps to avoid anymore conversation.

It was not an easy feat for him to escape as she decided to step in front of him.

" Listen, Syaoran, I really, need to talk to you!" His fiancée tried to stop him.

Syaoran tried to walk away, " Mei Lin, there is nothing for us to talk about…"

" Syaoran, I mean it. I need to tell you something-"

" SYAORAN!" Mei Lin yelled to get his attention.

" I'm sorry, Mei Lin, but I really, really don't have time to deal with you right now." Syaoran mumbled before walking away from her.

" He hasn't changed at all!" Mei Lin hissed to herself.

Syaoran bit his lip as he clutched the steering wheels of his car. He really should learn to hold his tongue sometimes for life can throw in more inconvenience more than he wants them to come. An encounter with his mother and Mei Lin all in a day is way too much. He needed to take some fresh air to calm his stress down. He switched lanes to enter another main road which had a park close by. As he eagerly drove to the park, his mind was still racing about what had happened earlier. Once he had arrived, he casually got out of his car while taking a slow walk in the jogging route before finally finding a free bench to sit on and let his mind wander some more.

Mei Lin was not a bad person. In fact, he actually thought of her as a strong and beautiful woman more than he'd like to admit. But all he felt for her were two kinds of feelings. The first and foremost was that he held her in high regard as a dear friend, along the lines of a cherished sister. Not only was she pretty, but her enthusiasm and ambitions in life were admirable. Mei Lin knew what she wanted and how she would get it. And she was an extremely loyal companion, if Syaoran actually reciprocated his feelings for her and they would get married. He would have no doubts that she would always stay by his side through thick and thin. That said, the second kind of feeling he felt for her was pure sympathy, on her own behalf. She was the unlucky woman whom his mother had picked out to be his fiancée. All in all, she, like everyone else should use up all her time and effort for someone who actually deserves it. So those were the women in his life that is currently plaguing him right now. No, that wouldn't be correct. There is one more being of that gender that is becoming more important by the day. Although they have not met for some time, these "feelings" did not dissipate even by a little.

And it was as though he magically wished for her as at that moment she seemed to have walked out from nowhere and is standing in front of him, wide-eyed and surprised just as he is.

"Sakura…"

* * *

TBC.

A/N: Thanks to all those readers who still kept sending me message encouraging me to continue even though it's been much more than a year. Again, I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting. I'm really happy that my writing has kept some curious and waiting.


End file.
